It Takes Times
by Mrs.Wentworth
Summary: Sometimes, it just takes time... A story of how a long favorite couple came to be.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Just a few things before we start:

1. As usual, I don't own Lord of the Rings and this story is merely a product of my (vivid) imagination. 2. English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes. 3. This is my first story so go easy on me. 4. I tried to stay faithful to the books specially concerning the timeline, except for one or two things (sorry about that!) 5. I don't know who gave Lothíriel the nickname _Thíri_ but I love it... I used it... Is that OK? =) 6. And finally, thanks to everyone who writes fanfics! You rock!

On with the show then...

**Prologue**

_Dunharrow, 9__th__ March, 3019_

Éomer woke suddenly. How real it had been... That dream... The most wonderful dream he had ever had... He had dreamt of a beautiful woman who slept peacefully, laid in a small bed, raven hair gathered in a loose braid, spread across the pillow, her face reflected by the dim light in the room.

Even thought it was a dream, he felt he should leave. It wasn´t proper, he shouldn´t be here... with her... But he was so tired...

He glanced upon her again.

"Simply beautiful...." he heard himself whisper.

He felt the urge to reach out and touch her. He walked towards her and raised his hand to her face but he stopped half way. It wasn´t right... He had no right...

Still, he lingered. Never taking his eyes from her, he removed his breast plate of his armour. It felt good to get the weight off of him. His shirt was dirty so he removed it as well. The rest of the armour pieces soon followed. Sleepy and tired, he laid on the bed next to her and drew a soft blanket on them. His eyes were closing but he couldn't stop looking at that dark haired angel.

Beautiful...

Now, awake, he could still smell the flowery perfume of her hair.

****

_Minas Tirith, 9__th__ March_

She felt the light in her eyes, a soft light with the morning rise. As she opened them she she saw the high window opened.

_Damn... I forgot to close the shutters... _she thought.

She never could sleep with the light, ever since she was a child. There was no way to change that... Taking a deep breath she sat on the bed. Her braid felt over her right shoulder and she tossed back again. She had decided to stay in the Houses of Healing because she was too tired to return home the night before. Everyday new injured arrived...Soldiers, farmers, travelers... They needed all the help they could get. And she did had some skills, fruit of beeing a pupil of the Dol Amroth healers and also the only woman in a house of men... so she had offered a hand on the very first day she arrived at Minas Tirith . Her father and brothers had come to war... She had come with them and she wasn't going to sit and do nothing.

Her bared feet touched the floor. The marble tiles were cold as ice.

As she moved to the window, she remembered the dream she had.

She could almost see it with absolute clarity. A young man with hair was fair as hay. A soldier most likely. Asleep so profoundly, like one who hasn't slept in thousands of years. His chest bare, rising and falling in a steady rhythm as he laid next to her on the small cot.

"Beautiful..." she remembered thinking. "What a beautiful man..."

A lock of his hair was slipping across his face and she carefully removed it. She held the lock between her fingers for a second. So smooth....

Lothíriel of Dol Amroth sighed as she gathered her clothes. "What am I doing?! Dreaming of men that I don't know..." she uttered as she got ready for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_Minas Tirith, 14__th__ March, 3019_

The sun had finally emerged on a very chill morning, the fog just lifting.

Lothíriel was walking toward the west wing of the Houses of healing when she heard a call.

"My lady!"

As she turned, she saw Laethes. Such energy in a small man... she thought. She greeted him with a wide smile as he approached.

"Good morning, Master Healer." she said.

"Aye, my lady! It is a good morning!" Joy was always across his face. "And you are here already? So soon?"

Lothíriel sighed. "Well in truth I never left..."

Only then he noticed she was wearing the same cloths as yesterday.

"You slept in the Houses?!"

"Yes... I did...I'm afraid I trespassed on your kindness without your consent...again... but I was so tired yesterday... I couldn't bring myself to take the walk home. Forgive me."

Laethes was dumbstruck.

"There nothing to forgive, Lady Lothíriel. Your help has been most precious to us these dark days.... But I could have found you proper accommodations! Surely, a lady of Dol Amroth..."

Lothíriel laughed in reply. She laid her hand of his shoulder.

"But good sir, I've slept way too many times on hard beds and occasionally on the floor! I can take it, believe me. But thank you, for your concern, nevertheless."

"But, my lady, where did you..." his phrase was cut half way.

"Master Laethes! Lady Lothíriel! Quickly!" another healer called. "Come see!"

Lothíriel and the Master Healer came to the balcony on the 6th level of Minas Tirith and they saw what they never expected. A vast horde of the Dark Forces swept across the Pelennor Fields. Orcs, Trolls, Beasts... Thousands upon thousands, they marched towards their beloved city, with a single minded purpose.

"Sweet Elbereth! We will be besieged..." she whispered.

"Valar help us..." Laethes said.

"I must get to my father..." she said turning to Laethes.

"Of course. Go, my lady."

"I will return as soon as possible!"

Lothíriel made her way through a distressed crowd on the streets of Minas Tirith. Panic was already on the streets. She headed for the Royal House because for sure her brothers and her Father would be there by now. However, she was the first to arrive.

"Lothíriel!" Her uncle exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You should be preparing for departure!!"

"Departure!? Now?" she said in bewilderment. "But... Uncle... We have to fight back..."

"We are doomed!!! There is no hope left..."

"Uncle, there is always hope! I saw that the beacons were lit..."

"But no help came!" he shouted.

"Yet! My father always said that when time comes, the allies of Gondor would stand by our side! We just have to give them time..."

"You're a woman!! What would a woman know of war!?" he yelled.

Lothíriel felt a surge of anger rise within her.

"I maybe a woman but I am a daughter of Gondor! A daughter of a long line of Lords and Kings of this land and I refuse to hear words of self-pity and despair. Fight, Uncle!"

"I..."

"Deneathor, my daughter is right..." said Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth, his voice loud and clear as he entered the Grand Hall. "The situation looks dire, indeed, but we can't turn our backs and flee."

"If only Boromir was here..."

"Uncle," Elphir started. "Boromir is gone but Faramir is..."

"Weak. Faramir is weak, he will never be the Steward this city needs!"

Lothíriel shook her head as she heard his words. How could he be so blind? Boromir had been a good leader of man but he never had the pureness of heart that Faramir possessed.

"There is no hope for Men... To greet death is all we have left..." he sat on the cold room, lost in his thoughts.

"Come, children... There is no point in rationalizing with despair..." he uttered.

They left the room and in Imrahil's mind a plan was forging.

"I refuse to lay down my arms!! Elphir, gather the Swan Knights and distribute them amongst the lines of Gondor's army. We need all the strength we can get! Reinforce the gate! None shall pass!"

"Yes, father."

"Erchirion, find Mithrandir and tell them of our plan. We could use his craft."

"Mithrandir? Here, in Minas Tirith?" Lothíriel asked as Erchirion moved away. "When did he come?"

"A couple of days ago. It was his idea to light the beacons."

"Oh... So help is on the way, father?"

"Apparently, so. Théoden and Rohan will answer the call." Turning to his youngest son he said. "Amrothros, before the gates are closed take our fastest horse and ride to Osgilliath. Tell Faramir to pull back. Osgilliath is lost and we need to defend the city at all cost. But please be carefull, my son." he said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will, father."

With a short bow, he left.

Now alone with her, Imrahil turned to his daughter.

"What ever you do, stay out of harms way... At a ll cost, Lothíriel. Remain in the Houses of Healing..."

Embracing him, she nodded.

"Be careful..." she said to him.

As she watched him leave, she prayed silently for their safe return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_Minas Tirith, 15__th__ March 3019_

Through out the night, assault upon assault on the city, the army of Mordor took the city level by level, killing every man, woman and child in their path. The gate had been breached... Not even the presence of Mithrandir had been enough to stop such force. And when the piercing sound of the Nazgûl spread across the city, even in Lothíriel's heart, hope had faded.

But at the early hours of morning, the Men from the North had come and the tables had turned. And then there were tales of an army of old that even she was finding hard to believe.

The noise had subsided only a few hours ago. The Battle was over.

Victory was theirs. But no victory comes without a price.

So, now came the injured... Wounded all around. Familiar faces, strange ones... And still no news from her family.

_Keep working... _she said to herself. _Keep busy and news will come_._ Good news, hopefully..._

And suddenly, a familiar voice...

"Lothíriel!!"

"Amrothos!!!" she ran to her brother and threw herself in his arms. "You're here! Praise the Valar....Are you alright!? Elphir? And Erchirion!? And Father?! Are they alright!?"

"Yes! Be at peace sister! We are all here and all well. Just some minor scratches."

She embraced him once more, tightly, tears dancing in her eyes. Amrothos was only two years older then her. They had always been close.

She drew back and looked into his blue eyes.

"Is it over!?"

He smiled lightly and caressed her face. "Not yet, little one... But we managed to gather a great victory in the Pelennor Fields."

"Sister!!!"

She turned to see Elphir and Erchirion. She ran towards them and embraced them also.

"Oh, it's so good to have all safe with me again." Tears were now falling freely down her face. "It seems like a dream. A wonderful one. Tell me I do not dream!!"

"It is no dream, Niniach nîn..." A fourth voice said.

She turned one last time and looked upon her father.

"Ada..." her voice was finally failing her.

"My beautiful daughter..." he threw is arms around her and felt her sobs. "My beautiful family all reunited again..." he said as he opened his arms and his sons gathered close. All together they wept. "If all families could be so fortunate..."

After a moment, he said, releasing his offspring. "How fares Faramir?"

Faramir had been hurt during a second wave on Osgiliath but to prove himself to his father, he stubbornly kept trying to defend it beyond reasoning. As he was brought back to Minas Tirith, Deneathor thinking him dead, tried to burn both of them in a funeral pyre. Luckily, Mithrandir and a halfing called Peregrin Took were able to save him.

"He recovers." Lothíriel said as she wiped the tears of her face. "And I trust it will be a full recovery."

"We have to be near him, children... We are his only family now..."

Elphir added "And he will need all our help to rebuild his land and his life."

Lothíriel felt a wave of sorrow sweeping her. Her uncle was never a person to warm her heart but Boromir... Ah, Boromir... He was more than a cousin... She loved him like a brother. And despite his flaws what a good man he was... to fall in such a manner...

"Come." Her thoughts were interrupted by father. "No more lingering in memories...Let us go home."

The family made their to the great hall.

"Imharil." A man called. His voice was both soft and strong at the same time, Lothíriel could tell.

"My Lord. " Imrahil bowed to him and so did his sons. Lothíriel was struck by the sight but it took her only a few seconds to comprehend. Dol Amroth was a small dominion but still they were nobility... Her father was a Prince and so were her brothers... if they were bowing to this man then...

"Sweet Elbereth...." she whispered. Immediately she followed her family and bowed gracefully. "My Lord."

"Lord Aragorn," Imrahil said. "Let me introduce you to my daughter, Lothíriel."

Aragorn took her hand and helped her to rise. "My lady, our father speaks of nothing else!" he said making the group laugh. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last."

Lothíriel smiled at him as she replied. "My Lord, your arrival is the greatest of news. Minas Tirith has every reason to rejoice. You have brought us hope... Our Hope is back."

Aragorn kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"I'm only one man... We will overcome this together." Turning to Laethes, who had accompanied the family at the distance he continued "And the White Lady?"

"She rests, Milord. Her sleep was troubled..."

"Yes... it will be for some time, I believe..."

"White Lady?" Lothíriel asked Amrothos, whispering.

"Lady Éowyn of Rohan, the king's niece. She disguised herself as a Rider of the Rohirrim and joined the army in the Pelennor Fields. It was she that defeated the Witch King." Amrothos explained.

"What?!!" Lothíriel asked. "Seriously?!"

"Sister, I would never joke with such thing!!!" Amrothos pretended to be offended. Lothíriel smiled at him.

Then, she remembered the prophecy. "No man could kill him... and no man did. A woman!!" she chuckled ."Good for her!"

Amrothos turned to his sister and raised his finger to her face. "Don't be getting any ideas in that pretty head of yours, little sister!! Her brother was crushed when Ada found her..."

"Amrothos... I'm sorry... I only meant..." she sighed.

Amrothos embraced her as he said "My sister lost for words... I never thought I'd see the day!"

She pinched him on the arm.

"Hey!"

"Come. Let Father and Lord Aragorn be." Erchirion said putting one arm around their shoulders. "Let find some food!! Your brothers are famished!"

*********

In the afternoon, as her family retired to Council with the King, Lothíriel was left to resume her activities in the Houses. She strolled through the wards alone, with kind words to her patients, by now friends.

_How many more must endure this...?_ she thought as she saw all the new and unfamiliar faces. _Is there no end to this...?_

She took a deep breath and with a smile reached out to a young boy in a cot, his left leg binded from foot to groin. He couldn't be more than ten years old.

"Hi there." she said softly. "My name is Lothíriel, I am a Healer in this house." Taking a seat next to him she added. "How are you felling?"

He just stood there, as in shock, looking straight at her but with empty eyes.

She touched his arm lightly.

"You are safe here. Among friends. And all we want is to help you."

A short pause. And then the boy uttered.

"Big dogs..."

_Dogs!?... Wargs... A Warg attack!_

"My village... My house..." Then suddenly. "Mamma..."

_Oh no... _

"Shhhh... Don't worry, we will find her... But right now we have to take care of you..." Motioning to one of the helpers, she asked. "We need to bathe him. Will you do that? Remove the bandages and just put him in the tub, with warm water and let the wound be soaked. It will be easier and less painful to clean it this way."

"Of course, My Lady." she girl replied.

"I will get the ointments and fresh bandages." she said and she headed towards the treatment rooms. Before leaving the ward, she turned to her helper and added "And Merieth...I told you, time and time again... My father named me Lothíriel...not My Lady!!! So stop calling me that!"

Merieth smiled and agreed with a nod. Smiling back, Lothíriel resumed her way.

She stepped into one of the treatment rooms but was surprised to see it occupied. A young woman laid in one of their beds.

Forgetting what she had come to collect, she approached the bed.

_It must be the Lady Éowyn... The White Lady of Rohan... _

Her head was pearled with sweat and Lothíriel realized she was feverish as she placed her hand over her forehead. She walked to the working bench to fetch a basin with fresh water and a cloth. She sat by the bed and placed the cloth where her hand had been and saw Éowyn sigh.

"This will help." she whispered. Her left arm was binded and she wondered if it was an injury sustained during her encounter with the Witch King of Angbar.

_Such valor... _

"What do you think you're doing?!" a thundering voice asked, which made Lothíriel jump from her seat.

"I..." she began and then stopped. By the Valar! It was him... the man she had seen in her dream.

"Leave!"

Lothíriel was struck at first but then her fury began to rise. She wasn't used to be addressed in such manner and she was not known to be very diplomatic when pushed, her father always said.

"I beg your pardon!? I'm a Healer in this House, _Sir_, and, in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to help!"

Éomer wasn't expecting her to respond so he was a little taken aback. Lowering his voice but in the same angered tone he replied.

"She doesn't need your help, woman." and pointing to the door he added. "Now leave!"

If a look could kill, he would have dropped dead on the marble floor in that same instant. Lothíriel had never been thus treated in her life.

"Yes, I will leave, _Sir_, but out of courtesy to our patient, who's in much need of rest and your shouting will certainly not help her! At all!!"

And passing by him, fury throbbing in her veins, she left, basin in hand.

"Good Day, Sir!"

She closed the door and saw several pairs of eyes looking at her, patients and fellow Healers.

Breathing heavily, she uttered. "Insufferable man!"

Ayrin, one of the of the other few female healers, approached her. "What happened in there? We could hear the shouting at the door!"

Lothíriel started to walk to the other treatment room across the hall. All the time she kept babbling only understandable from time to time.

"The nerve! Telling _me_ to leave!"

Ayrin follow her close behind.

"But... Lothíriel... what...what was that all about!?"

All she got as a reply was more babbling from Lothíriel.

"I have never been so insulted in my life!"

These where the words that Meon heard her friend utter as they enter the treatment room.

"What!?" she asked surprised. Lothíriel passed through her holding the basin that she settled in the counter. She began tiding the small bottles of medicine in the cabinet above, while still babbling to herself.

Meon followed her, almost mesmerized.

"What in Valar sake is happening to Thíri!??" she asked Ayrin.

"She had an encounter with the White Lady's brother!"

"Huh?" was Meons' reply.

Lothíriel kept her tidings has they were talking.

"I think she was attending her when he arrived and threw her out!"

Meons' mouth dropped as she turned slowly to Ayrin "He... what?!"

"Yes... He literally threw her out!" Nodding her head to the infirmary she added. "We could hear the shouting from outside!"

"And she..."

"She shouted back of course! You know Thíri, she can be a sweet but when provoked she be just like a... how was it?"

"A true sailor of Dol Amroth!". The two friends laughed.

"Something funny?" They heard Lothíriel say.

They looked at their friend again. She had ceased her working frenzy. Her eyes where like the sea in a storming night.

"We were wondering when you would stop your ramblings!! Tell us what happened! Was that..."

"He is, without a doubt, the most rude, inconsidered, insufferable man I've ever met!"

Meon and Ayrin were out of words.

"But, Thíri... you talked to him for 5 minutes!" Ayrin tried to reason with her.

"And it was long enough!!" she started to pace the room again, hands on her hips. "I was trying to help Lady Éowyn, the poor woman was burning up! And he just came in and started shouting! Who does he thinks he is anyway!? And them he ordered me to leave! _Ordered_, Ayrin! _ME_!" she finished with. "AH!" as she threw her hands in the air.

Ayrin giggled but was silenced by one very cold look from Lothíriel. "Sorry..."

Meon reached her, gathered Lothíriels' hands in her own and said. "Calm yourself now, honey. You are letting your temper have a hold on you. This is not the way princesses act. Very unladylike! And besides, your family will be here soon and if they found you like this... you will have a lot of questions to answer!"

Lothíriel took a deep breath and touch her forehead with the palm of her hand. "You're quite right... I'll forget the entire dreadful thing ever happened."

"Good." Meon said. "Now, heads back to work, ladies." reaching for her note pad she started. "Gadvin, the soldier of the West Tower, will need his pain medicine and Muir, that farmer from Ithilien, needs a change of bandages!"

"I'll change them. " Lothíriel said. "I have to make a new dressing from a young boy anyway so I might as well continue with that task."

"You're sure you are up to this?"

"Most certainly!" Lothíriel answered. "I forgot the entire incident already!"

She gathered her tools and headed for the ward. As she was living the room, her friends could still hear her. "Insufferable man!"

"Sweet Elbereth...We will never hear the end of this..." Meon sighed.

"You know...I think this is only a matter of pride!"

Meon looked surprised at Ayrin. She loved her dear friend but it always seem to her that Ayrin was not a very perceptive girl.

"You're quite right!"

"I think he was the first to ever talk to her like that! This is her pride talking!" Ayrin sighed before she added. "She could, however, talk about how gorgeous the man is!"

"Ayrin!!" Meon said, shocked at her friends' straightforwardness.

"What?? I'm lying? Tell me you didn´t notice! The man is a God!"

"Stop that nonsense this instant!"

But the two where laughing hard all the way down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Éomer could swear that the healer woman was the dark hair angel he had dreamt some nights ago. She looked beautiful and quite harmless but the thought of anyone, _anyone_, beeing around his sister scared the wits out of him. He had failed her... He had failed to see she was troubled, she was suffering to being left behind... Afraid to be forever trapped in a life of servitude and politeness with chance to prove her valour. This was why she had ridden to war... and it was part his fault...

So now he would stand by her side at all time, for everything she needed... At all cost, he would see her through this.

He sat where Lothíriel had just been and took his sister's hand in his. Her skin was hot.

_She's feverish_...

He raise his hand to her forehead and removed te cloth that laid there. He them held her hand and placed a soft kiss in the knuckles of her fingers.

"Sister. You need to fight this... There is good reason to... The Shadow is lifting, freedom will come soon..."

There was no reply.

"Éowyn..."

He felt silent.

"Éomer..." a soft voice called. He turned to the door to see Aragorn and Gandalf enter. "May we join you?"

"Please..." he replied. As they reached her side, he continued. "She is still in deep sleep... I can't make her hear me...."

Gandalf placed his hand on Éomer shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"She hears you, my friend. She just needs some help to return to us. Aragorn and I can help... Will you let us?"

"Yes...Of course."

Aragorn moved to the right side of Éowyn's bed. He held her arm and started to remove her bandages. Gandalf searched in his sac for the Kings' Foil ointment.

"This is made from Athelas plant." he explained "In the right hands, in the hands of a King," Gandalf continued, looking at Aragorn. "it can do wonders."

Éomer looked at Aragorn as well. The Ranger stood in silence, gently holding Éowyn bruised arm in his hands.

Éomer closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to all the gods in Middle Earth. He could not lose her. She was all that he had left. His family was broken and he would be all alone. He couldn't bear it...

Aragorn spoke softly the words of old and Éowyn stirred in her sleep.

"The darkness has yet not claimed her but the disease was aggravated by her despair." he said.

"My sisters' greatest fear was of being left behind... I can't believe I failed to understand was she was about to do..."

"It was not your fault..." Gandalf replied.

Aragorn used some Athelas leafs to prepare a balm that he then applied on her arm. She winced with pain but then her face looked at peace.

"We have to give her time." Aragorn said. "She will heal if she sets her heart to it."

Éomer thanked him with a nod of his head.

Gandalf took Éomers' hand and placed it over Éowyns'.

"Speak to her. Encouraged her. She will know you are here beside her. She will know she is loved and greatly missed."

With that, they left the room, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Did you hear that, little sister? We all want you back. We love you and need you back." Then a pause. "_I_ need you back... Please, Éowyn, don't give in..."

Again, the White Lady of Rohan stirred in her sleep as if she heard his voice.

His heart rejoiced.

"Rest. Sleep. You need to gain your strength."

He placed a kiss on her brow.

"Be at peace, little sister..."

*********

Lothíriel found her brothers and father in the garden of the Houses, near supper time. They had gathered there after the Council meeting.

Her duties were done for the day and her friends insisted she would go and met her family. Those moments were precious in such dark times.

Approaching them, she heard Erchirion saying.

"We must take so sort of action soon...The Pelennor Fields were a victory but we know it won't last. Mordor has more than one army to summon. We have to take advantage of this."

The others nodded and Imrahil answered.

"You are right, my son, but I believe Aragorn has a plan he has not yet discussed with us. Let us seen what enlightenings the next few days bring." Turning to his daughter, watching her step up to them he added. "No more talk of war."

Lothíriel's heart filled with love for them. Always trying to protect her...

"Father, you do not need to stop talking of war in front of me. I'm not oblivious to what happens beyond these walls."

He smiled at this. "I know, Thíri, but we must make the best of our time... Too much war makes us weary..."

He kissed her brow. "Now, I want to know everything you have been up to. Look at you, a true healer!"

"And you are quite the sight, little sister!" Amrothros said, starting to tickle her. "I bet you have all the soldier's hearts in the palm of you hand!!"

"Brother!!!" She said, trying to stop him and failing miserably.

Aragorn and Gandalf came to join them and behind them was the one Lothíriel encountered in the White Lady's room. He stayed behind, near the door, as the others approached the family.

"My lady, I bid you a good day once more. " Aragorn said addressing her.

Lothíriel bowed and replied. "And I to you, My Lord."

"I remember this young lady when she was but a babe! " The old wizard said. "By the Valar... Little Thíri, who used to run around the Royal House of Dol Amroth, barefoot..."

"She still does!" Amrothos offered.

The old wizard laughed heartily.

"My, my... Such a bleesing for these old eyes."

"Mithrandir..." she said placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "It is good to see you well! And you do not look old at all."

"Oh, you flatter these old bones..." he said, stroking her cheek with his knuckles. "And Faramir?"

"Better... Recovery will be slow... He will need some time to heal."

"My prince, you should be proud of your daughter! She has proved to be quite a force of nature! No orc could stand in her way! I brought Faramir here after... well, lets not linger on passed issues..."

"At first I thought she was an elf..."

All turned to face the the one standing next to Gandalf, a small person, no taller then a child.

"Peregrin Took, what nonsense you say!" Gandalf said softly.

"It's just...When we brought her Merry... she help him... She saved him from darkness..."

Lothíriel smiled at him. She had seen his dedication to his small friend. He had stood by her side as see cared for the one called Merry. "I did what I knew, nothing more. He had the strength in him, to come back to us. Maybe because he had something to come back to... like a very good friend. Your presence gave him strength."

The company felt silent.

Only then, Aragorn noticed that Éomer had stayed behind.

"My Lord Imrahil," He said addressing the Prince. "Should we not introduce Lady Lothíriel to our Rohan friend?"

Looking over his shoulder, Imrahil realized Éomer was standing in the doorway.

"Éomer, come. You are amidst friends here. Family. You need not to be aside."

Recognising him, Lothíriel stiffened and her smile was gone. She was all cold politeness, a true court lady.

"Lady Lothíriel, Princess of Dol Amroth, Imrahils' daughter." Aragorn introduced.

_A princess??_ Éomer thought. _No, worst... Imrahils' daughter! Great... _

"Éomer Edmundson of Rohan, soon to be crowned King of the Mark."

_Of course...A king no less!_ Lothíriel thought. _Well a king he might be but he's still an insufferable man! _

He took her hand and bowed slightly, never taking his eyes of hers. She felt a bolt of lighting shooting through her.

"Lady Lothíriel..."

She bowed in her stead and raising to his challenge, her eyes held his gaze. "My Lord..."

"Lothíriel has been working here in the Houses of Healing." Aragorn continued. "And from what we've gather from Master Laethes, she has been a valuable acquisition."

She smiled warmingly at him. "Thank you, My Lord Aragorn."

"Please, just Aragorn will be fine. I'm not accustomed with such formalities. And that goes for all of you! Stop calling me Lord or Liege or King...."

The party laughed. Turning to Éomer, Aragorn asked.

"And your sister, brother?"

Éomer was able to grin a bit. "Éowyn is recovering. She opened her eyes just now and looked at me. She smiled and then fell back to sleep."

"Good news." Imrahil said.

"She is still weak but I have faith she will recover. Luckily, she has been very well taken care of..." He added, raising his eyes to Lothíriel.

"I'm sure of it, my friend."

"I haven't quite thanked you for what you did..." Éomer began, turning to the Dol Amroth Prince. "Imrahil, if it wasn't for you...if you had not found her..."

"Please..." Imrahil said raising his hand stopping him. "There is no need for this. It was a struck of luck... Thank the Valar it was."

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice called.

"What? No food!? What does a dwarf have to do to get a decent meal around here!?"

_Gimli and Legolas. _And behind them a slender man with fair hair.

"Faramir!" Lothíriel uttered, "You're up. But is it wise? Are you feeling strong enough to?!" She couldn't hide a concerned tone of voice.

He came down the short set of stairs and reached the group. He embraced his cousin and placed a kiss on top of her head. "My dearest cousin, I'm fine I assure you and I have to thank you for it... for your care." Turning to Imrahil he said. "Hello, uncle."

"Faramir..." Imrahil placed a kiss on his brow, a sign of respect among elements of their family. "My brave nephew..."

It was Gimli again who broke the silence. "And who might this pretty lady be?"

Lothíriel blushed as she answered, "Master Dwarf, you are a true example of dwarvish courtesy!" Bowing she added. " I'm Lothíriel of Dol Amroth, my Lord, and a healer in this Houses!"

"My lady, I'm pleased to know such! Therefore, if I'm injured, which is very unlikely, I only wish to be treated by you, my beautiful lady!" he raised her hand to his lips and introduced himself. "I am Gimli, son of Glóin, a dwarf at your entire disposal."

"Of course," Imrahil added, trying to look serious." being the princess of Dol Amroth means she is also my daughter, Master Gimli."

"Ah! Well then... treatment with the utmost respect!"

Laughter filled the garden again except for Éomer.

"Your elven blood runs deep in you, my lady". Legolas said to her, touching his forehand and then his heart. "_Elen sila lumenn omentilmo_." (A star shall shine in the hour of our meeting)

"_Saesa omentien lle._" (Pleasure meeting you) Lothíriel replied, with a light smile.

"Yes, yes..." said the Dwarf. "You need to take care with this one, Imrahil! He's a smoth talker."

"If I know my daughter well, sweet talk alone won't swept Lothíriel of her feet."

"Ada!"

More laughter.

"Well, I don't know about you but agree with Gimli! How about some lunch?!" Elphir asked.

"I'll see to that!" Lothíriel said.

As she left, she heard Imrahils' voice asking. "Daughter..." she turned to face her father. "Laethes told me you seemed somewhat upset this morning... Everything alright?" he asked.

Lothíriel could feel Éomers' eyes on her. "Oh... That... nothing to worry about, Ada. Just a minor incident. I had an encounter with a...a...a rat! A very _insufferable_ rat!!! Nothing more." she smiled and added. "I'll see to the meal, Ada." And with a small bow. "My Lords."

_Feisty one... _Éomer thought. _A rat, hum?_ He had to laugh.

"I see you are in a better mood!" Amrothos said.

"Yes." he said looking out the recently torched fields. "We have great losses to mourn for sure but...My sister recovers, we have earned a victory against the Dark... I'm just trying to look forward."

Gandalf came near them. "Wise words, young King."

Éomer chuckled. "Now, that is something I don't thing I can grow accustomed to."

"You will, in time. " Gandalf saw a shadow passing in the rohir's eyes. "What is it?"

"All I ever wanted was to serve the Mark. To be a Rider was the natural course for me. And even if I was a member of the King's family, I never wanted any favours or any favoritism among the men. And I never had it, Gandalf. I became Third Marshall solely on self valour and..."

"I know... We all know that." The White Wizard could see his troubled mind.

"But now...This... I never wanted to be King... This was Theodred's destiny, not mine! I don't know how..."

"Éomer, look at me." As he did, Gandalf continued. "You are a leader of man.. If it has anything to do with your bloodline or simply because you are who you are, I know not. It comes so natural in you. And I assure you, you will be a great King to the Riddermark. Trust in your self, in the ability of your decisions..."

"But what if I'm wrong?" he interrupted. "I am but twenty eight years old! What do I know of ruling? What if I do more harm then good?"

Gandalf smiled "Impossible! You love your land to much. You will know what to do."

Silence and peace. And then a boy entered.

"My Lords, Lady Lothíriel has the meal ready for you in the dinning hall." he said quickly, feeling overwhelmed to be in the presence of so many war heroes.

"Ah, finally!!" Gimli said. "Food!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_16__th__ March. 3019_

The morning came by uneventfully. The initial euphoria was gone and hard work was now in motion all throughout the city.

In the Houses of Healing, the flow of wounded soldiers and innocent bystanders was finally subsiding and the frantic rhythm was slowing down.

Faramir was recovering well and spend hours in the inner garden and helped the White Lady of Rohan take her first steps after confinement to her bed.

Everything seemed to be falling into place.

And for the first time in years, the sun seemed to shine without its usual cloud of darkness. It was a perfect day... To perfect to be spent behind four walls. So Lothíriel asked for some time off the Healing Houses and decided to take a ride. How she missed riding freely. Nothing but the wind on her hair and the sounds of nature around her... She gathered her riding gear and a couple of apples from the kitchen and headed for the stables.

"Hello, mellon nín..." she greeted her beautiful black stallion. "Have you missed me?"

The big horse snorted and came to greet his master.

"I've missed you... terribly! I've missed our outings!" she patted his neck and rubbed his favorite spot, behind his left ear. "Shall we dare to give it a go?"

Galath nudged her on the shoulder as if saying _"What are you waiting for?"_

As she prepared to mount she heard a familial voice.

"Planning on going somewhere?"

Imrahil.

"Ada, has your meeting ended? Already?" she asked casually. "I thought a gathering of the commanders would be longer..."

"Lothíriel..." he started but she cut him off.

"Oh... It's just for a ride..."

"Lothíriel, times are perilous... Darkness lurks at every corner. I can't just let you go for a ride!"

She knew that. She could see the damage of this dark hour. But she need the breath of fresh air.

"Ada, I know this may sound silly but I'm tired of being trapped inside these walls... It's will be as far as the Rohirrim encampment, I promise."

"Daughter..."

Lothiriel took a deep breath and uttered.

"Father, I know you are fearful and that you care for my protection but..." she sighed. "Honestly, this could well be the last time I get to ride in the open... We don't know what lies ahead..."

Father and daughter stood face to face in silence. Lothíriel awaited an answer.

"Only if you don't go alone."

Lothíriel through her arms around his neck.

"Ada... Thank you! Why won't you came with me? That would be even better!!"

"I wish I could, ninniach nîn, but I have things to do."

"Well, not an escort then, please! It will only draw more attention."

"Éomer, are you on your way to the encampment?"

_Oh, no..._

"I am." he answered.

"Can I ask you to take you my daughter along? If it is no trouble. She misses the rides outside."

_Great! Now he will thing I'm a spoiled little princess! _She thought _Well, what do I care what he thinks?!_

"Of course. It's no trouble at all."

"Thank you, milord." she felt obliged to said.

In reply, the King of Rohan only nodded.

Imrahil kissed his daughter's face and left the stables.

In silence, they mounted the horses and set out towards the field. She could help to noticed that he flinched as he did, probably because of a recent wound somewhere.

They exited the stables and headed for the gates. As they left the city, Lothíriel felt the need to increase the pace but her companion seemed to be stuck in trotting mode.

In the beginning, they were silent but eventually so words had to be exchanged. It was Lothíriel who initiated the conversation.

"He's beautiful." she said simply.

Éomer turned to her, his brows furrowed. He missed her point.

"Your horse." she explained.

"Thank you."

He didn't seem to be interested in carrying on a conservation but she wasn't about to give up.

"Galath here is the best. I couldn't even think to be parted from her." she said patting her neck. "She's very dear to me."

Again, silence.

"Do you feel the same? About your horse, I mean?" she tried.

"Firefoot is my best friend."

_Why am I not surprised?_ she thought.

"I bet he's a terrific warhorse."

Éomer grinned. "He has saved my life more then once."

Finally, more then a mere reply.

An idea came to her mind.

"And is he fast?"

"Of course."

"Faster then my mare?"

"My lady..."

"I'll race you to the camp line." she said as she urged Galath in to gallop.

"Wait, it's too dangerous!" he yeld at her. "Dawn it, woman." she muttered under his breath as he began in her pursuit.

Lothíriel reached the camp line first but barely. She was out of breath.

Éomer came to her side within seconds. He dismounted and grabbed Gallath's bridle.

"Are you insane? Going at that speed? You could've hurt yourself or your mare."

"I know this field since I was a little girl!"

"But it has changed, my lady. War does that to a place!"

He was treating her like a child. She wanted to slap him. However, she was a lady and refrained from such.

He called Haggard, who was near by.

"Escort the Princess Lothíriel back to Minas Tirith."

"I don't need an escort, my lord. I thank you for the ride. As always, time with you was most pleasant." she said sarcastically as she turned Galath around and galloped back to the city.

"Who is she?"he heard Éothain say, as he came to be by his side.

"Imrahil's daughter."

"Well, well... Not the child I imagined..."

"Behave!" he admonished.

"You have to admit, she can ride." Éothain continued. "And she has courage. If I understand correctly, she challenged you. And won."

"Don't you have anything useful to do?" the King said as he watched Lothíriel ride away.

"And quite a looker too..."

Éomer shot his friend a threatening glance.

"On my way!"

*********

It was getting near sundown. Tonight, in the Royal House of the King upon the seventh level a feast would take place. Everyone was invited, royal and commom, an equal celebration amongst men. Nothing formal, just a a gathering to revive the spirits. Something simple. Of course, not for the women.

By now, all the ladies in the city were getting ready in their pretiest dresses in the hopes of catching a valourus Knight or Riders eye, a nobleman or even a King!

Lothíriel didn't wanted to be late, not for the same reasons for she couldn't care less of what everyone else, man or woman, thought of what she was wearing, but she wanted to enjoy the precious time she had with her family and friends. However, she had a responsibility towards her chores and her patients and that came first.

"Thíri?"

Lothíriel jumped on hearing her friend's voice.

"Oh, by the Valar, Meon, you scared me!"

"What are you still doing here? You should be getting ready for the feast!"

"I still have some things to do here..."

"Thíri, please! That can wait for morning, you know it. Everyone that is everyone will be attending tonight!"

"Well, then what are you still doing here? Go! I will leave in a minute, I promise!"

Gathering her belongings, and knowing it was impossible to change her friend's mind, Meon walked to the door.

"One minute! Don't be late! I'll see you at the party!"

Lothíriel gathered the last bandages and ointments and headed to the main treatment room. The door was open and a light was flickering inside.

And _he_ was there. He had taken off his shirt and was trying to make a curative for a wound in his left midsection, below the arm pit. With his left arm raised above his head and using his right hand only, he was not making any progress.

Lothíriel sighed. The last thing she wanted was to find him there for she was sure another conflict would eventually ensue. She pondered in leaving him be and walk away. But, the healer in her couldn't help herself.

"You should clean that properly." She said, stepping into the room.

He looked at her, startled. He wasn't expecting to find anyone here at this hour, least of all _her_.

"I know how to treat my wounds, my lady. Unfortunately, as a Rider I've seen many wars and in the field we're don't have the luxury to have a healer." His tone was adamant. He didn't want her help.

"As you wish." Lothíriel said indifferently. She resumed her tasks, cleaning and storing her work tools, her back turned to him.

Suddenly, she heard him hiss and the sound of the cleaning basin falling with a loud crash. With it came, a curse in Rohirrim.

She turned to him, raising a brow and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What?" he asked rudely, looking at her.

"Would you stop being such a stubborn man and admit you need help with this?!" she said straightforwardly.

"I don't!!" he grunted.

"Oh, yes you do." She turned to the working bench and quickly gathered some items. Then she crossed the room towards him. Sitting near him, she ordered. "Stand still."

He didn't have time to argue. Whatever was on that cloth, it stinged! Badly! He hissed through is teeth.

"For Béma sake! Are you trying to kill me, woman!?"

Without raising her eyes, and working fast with skilled hands, her quick tongue replied. "The thought has crossed my mind! Several times I might add!"

"I don't doubt it! The thought has also crossed my mind, at least once. Ouch!"

His chest was a massive wall of muscle. Lothíriel couldn't help noticing.

_Focus! _She thought.

Éomer was having a hard time concentrating as well. The feel of her hand on his skin made it hard to think. And the view he was having of her neck line, down to her cleavage in her simple grey dress was making that task even harder.

_Breathe, man... _he thought. _Just breathe._

The wound was a deep cut probably from a large blade or sword. It seemed clean enough but one could never be to careful. It was said that sometimes Orcs dipped their arms in poison. "There!" She said, as she finished applying the bandage. "All done! See? Was it that bad?"

As she raised her eyes at him, she realized it was a big mistake. Time seemed to slow as she gazed upon him. He was indeed a handsome man, she admitted. Beautiful features, strongly built and a kingly port. Like a Knight from some long lost tale. All she ever heard were praises to his honor and leadership. Alas, all she knew was his temper... And it was like the wind, unpredictable...It had the power to drive her insane!

He was looking back at her, with an intense gaze. She puzzled him like no other. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. She seemed so peaceful and quiet at times, all ears and patience but then... A mood like the sea, he gathered... Treacherous but oh so tempting...

Distractingly, he let his left arm fall into position and his hand brushed her cheek as he whispered. "Where does that fire comes from?"

Her breathing was heavy now. How come he had this effect on her, simply by standing so close?

"You should leave now..." she whispered as she rose. He followed suit and, as she tried to go back to work, he got a hold of her wrist. Lothíriel gasped.

"Wait... You didn't answered my question, my lady..." he said, in a low voice, taking a step closer.

"I didn't realised there was one, my lord." She tried to release herself but his grip was harder. "Unhand me."

"What are you afraid of?" he asked drawing near.

Stepping back she said. "I fear nothing."

"Indeed?" a smile was tugged at his lips. It was too tempting not to tease her. "Not even that I try to steal a kiss...?"

Her hand was quick as it flew against his face but his was faster. She was stopped mid air.

"There it is... So much fire..." he whispered as he held both her wrists.

Her back hit a storage cabinet behind her. He secured her arms to the self on each side of her face, his own only inches away.

She was trapped. All she had were her words.

"You wouldn't dare..." she hissed at him.

"Really?" said moving slowly towards her.

Softly, he brushed his lips to hers, only a light brush but it made her shiver.

"Sweet..." he whispered.

He kissed the corners of her mouth. Left... then right... And then he brushed her bottom lip with his. Surprised, she parted her lips and taking advantage, his mouth took hers fully, in a passionated kiss.

She tried to fight it but when she felt his tongue seeking passage, her will was broken. She moaned into his lips and gave into the kiss.

Finding no more resistance from her, he release his grip and moved his hands to her waist to draw her near.

With a mind of their own, her hands moved to his hair, loosing themselves there.

The kiss was becoming more and more fierce and Éomer felt his body beginning to ache. But logic stroke in him... _What am I doing?!! This is Imrahil's daughter..._

It took all his strenght to slowly pull back from her warm embrace.

Breathing heavily, Lothíriels' mind was trying to find the logic in her actions. _What happened just now?_

_Lust, my lady! _She could hear that nagging inner voice of hers._That was pure lust! We are not so innocent, are we?_

"You really are just a barbarian from the Northlands, aren't you?" she tossed at him, taking her hand to her bruised lips.

"Barbarian or not, you liked that..." he replied, his pride hurt.

"What!?" _How dared he?_ "I did not!"

"Oh, come on!! You were kissing me back just now!!"

She laughed, trying to maintain her composure. "Clearly, you're delirious!!!"

"Deny it all you want, my lady, this truth cannot be hidden!" He said as he grabbed his tunic and moved to the door.

She blushed at his words. Raising her voice, she said. "It was nothing more than a simple reaction, a physical response of some sort..."

As he exited the room, he replied. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Healer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Hateful man!" she uttered.

Lothíriel was still steaming as the stormed into her room and shut the door behind her. She paced her room back and forth, remembering the words exchanged. And the other things other then words...

_Stop it! _She told herself. _It was just a kiss! _

But no man had ever kissed her like that... No man had ever dared to touch her the way he did... and the feel of his hands still lingered on her body...

_Enough! I refuse to let my mind give another thought to this... nonsense!! I am a Princess of Royal blood, my father is Lord Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth and I'm not to take such treatment!_

But damn... She hated that he had the ability to make her loose her poise.

Her eyes were drawned to her bed. There, Nooran had laid her favorite dress. Made of the finest silk, with different tones of blue, lighter on top and growing darker to the hem, making it seem she walked on a stormy wave of her beloved sea. She touched the fabric gently. Her old maid had chosen this particular dress not only because it was her favorite but blue and silver were the colours of Dol Amroth. It would be a way to honour her Land and Lord.

She undressed her daily dress and headed to the adjunct room, were the bathtub was and her bath was ready. She stepped in to the large tub and let the hot water envelop her stress tight body. That felt nice...Closing her eyes she muttered softly:

"Tonight, I will show this Horse-lord how a real lady behaves in the face of trouble. Two can play that game! If he messes with me, I'll make his life a living hell!"

A gentle knock on the door brought her from her reverie.

"Milady? It's Nooran, may I enter?"

"Of course!"

Nooran walked in the room and looked for her.

"My lady?"

"In here!"

Nooran came to the washing room and immediately started: "But my dear child, still in the tub? You should make haste! The guests are starting to arrive and your father will want to be among the first to arrive in the Great Hall."

Gathering some bathing oils and washing quickly, she said.

"Oh... I lost track of time! I needed this bath so much..."

"Well, I think you are nice and clean now! Come out of it, child! Come!"

Lothíriel got out of the tub and grabbed the towel her maid handed her. She always felt at ease around Nooran, after all she knew her since she was a baby.

"How should we arrange your hair tonight?"

"Please, something simple!"

She sat by the fireplace and Nooran worked her hair as quickly as she could into a simple but beautiful form, letting most of her soft curls loose across her shoulders and back.

Lothíriel dressed in haste and turned to her maid.

"Am I presentable?"

"By the Valar, child... Aren't you a sight..."

She kissed her wrinkled face and made for the stairs.

"And make sure to tell those brothers of yours to keep their eyes open! There will be too many eyes on you tonight!"

And to her self she added. "Too many _manly_ eyes..."

Lothíriel came down the stairs and found her family already waiting. Her father turned his head to watch her come down and a proud smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Daughter, you look beautiful..."

"Thank you, Ada..."

"My my, little sister... You do dress up really nice!"

Lothíriel had to laugh.

"Well thank you, Am... I can always count on you to be honest!"

Erchirion came to her side and kissed her cheek.

"The trouble will be on us, brothers. We will have to take turns in keeping our little pearl out of harms' way... I expect a great deal of attention to her, if you know what I mean..." He winked at her.

"Stop it..."

"We should get going." Imrahil said. " I don't like to be late."

***

Lothíriel entered the Hall by her fathers' arm.

The gathering was meant to be something simple but it turned out as a great feast. Luckily, Aragorn had made sure all were invited. All. Not just Gondorians, not just nobility. The Shadow threaten all, so this was a feast for all.

The Dol Amroth royal family came close to Gandalf and soon they were joined by Gimli and Legolas. Lothíriel was in the middle of a merry chat with the Wizard when a strong voice was heard behind her. She would recognise that voice anywhere... Even across a crowded and noisy Hall.

"My Lords!"

Courtesies were exchanged.

"Éomer, any news of your sister?" Imrahil asked his friend.

"She fairs well, my friend. I wouldn't be here tonight if it was otherwise. She needs time and rest for now but her health keeps improving, thank the Valar. And thanks to you..."

"Oh, enough of that. The night is young and we should take the time to enjoy this little moments we have."

Several heads nodded in accordance. Turning to Lothíriel, Éomer said.

"My Lady... Can I persuade you to join me in a dance?" he asked, a boyish grin in his lips.

She could not believe what she was hearing.

_He teases me!!! After everything he did, he still has the audacity to ask for a dance?!! Insufferable!_

Alas, there was no diplomatic way to escape... Her father was looking at her now. She had to comply.

"Very well, my lord."

He raised his hand and she placed her own in his.

"Excuse us."

"By all means."

They crossed the hall towards the dancing area. She could hear the women whispering as they passed by and she knew that many would be glad to be in her place.

The music of a court dance commenced as they moved graciously across the floor. They bowed to each other as it was customary.

And so the dance began. She moved elegantly, turning left and right in front of him.

She looked calm but inside her thoughts were racing. There was so much she liked to tell that brute of a man!! However, she chose to remained silent.

"Lost for words my lady?" he teased her. "I did not believed that to be possible!"

He passed behind her, placing his left hand on her waist and getting a hold of her right hand in his.

"Of course not. But I find it unnecessary to speak only to avoid silence. Words should be used when there is actually something to say... in my point of view."

Her back was now held tightly against his chest. They moved forward following the rest of the crowd in a line.

"You mean to say you have nothing to tell me? Or perhaps that I am not worthy of your words?" he whispered in her hear.

"That is not what I said, My Lord." she replied politely. "You are distorting my meaning. I merely meant that in occasions such as this we should enjoy the music and the dance. Leave words to another time."

"So you do have words for me?" he pressed on.

He knew just how to get on her nerves! She turned and face him. Left, right, bow.

"Or perhaps dancing with me is so intimidating that your mind can't cope with the dancing and talking at the same time..." he continued.

She took a deep breath before answering.

"My Lord Éomer, I fail to see the point in this conversation. And be aware that I am capable, as is any intelligent woman, to perform multiple tasks at the same time."

Another turn, and she was again with her back to him. This time he gripped her waist and held her a little to tight to him.

They were passing a less crowded part of the hall now.

"Admit it..." he whispered again in her ear. "You liked my kiss..."

Lothíriel turned quickly in his arms and faced him. Anger was flooding her brain.

As if reading her mind, he held her hands in his and said:

"Temper...Temper... You wouldn´t want to cause a scandal by slapping the future King of Rohan in public! There would be a lot of explaining to do... Your father would surely be angry and I... well, I would simply be heartbroken, my lady!" he teased her.

Lothíriel didn't know what to answer so she simply looked at him, fuming, breathing rapidly and in a shallow fashion. By now the music had ended. She bowed to him and left his side. But instead of returning to her family, she exited to the balcony in the night.

Éomer grinned and spotting Éothain sitting at a nearby table, he moved towards his friend.

As he sat and grabbed a mug of ale, Éothain was looking at him seriously.

"What?" he said.

"Do you want my advise?" he elder man said.

"No!" Éomer quickly replied, smiling.

"Well, I'll give it never the less! You're doing everything wrong..."

Éomer looked at his captain, puzzled. "What?... "

"Your actions will give them credit..." he said nudging to a group of Gondorian lords and ladies. "We know there isn't a drop of truth in what they say for we, the Rohirrim, are a proud people. We speak plain and have no need for pleasantries. But we are not barbarians, as they call us to our backs. So, with all due respect, my lord..." he added slightly bowing in mockery. "Stop acting like one!!"

"What are you talking about...?"

"Lady Lothíriel, that what I'm talking about! Clearly, she clicked something in you but your behavior tonight..."

Éomer almost chocked. "What on Béma's name are you talking about? Éothain, have you lost your mind!?? You think we... clicked? You can't be serious! I think she's a spoiled royal brat! She thinks she knows everything and yet has seen nothing, protected and safe in her palace by the sea. She judges everyone and thinks she owns the truth. She's proud and bossy and too rational! She doesn't know how to feel, she only knows how to think! I don't like her at all!"

Éothain laughed heartily at his friend.

"For someone who doesn't like her, you seen to know a lot about her."

Éomer gave Éothain a deadly look and his captain took the hint. He would leave him alone... but not before adding.

"Éomer, I know you since the day you were born. I have seen you grow strong, both in body and in mind, and I know, deep in my heart, that you will be a good king. But right now, I need you to go outside and be a good man." Rising, a mug in hand. "Go apologize to your lady."

And he left Éomer to himself.

He knew Éothain was right. He had behaved shamelessly. After all, she was a Gondorian princess... not to mention Imrahils' daughter. He owed his sisters' life to the man... He couldn't act this way with his daughter.

Emptying his cup, he headed to the balcony.

Lothíriel was leaned on the rail of the large terrace. She tried to breath calmly but calm was the last thing she could be right now.

The day was proving to be quite a troubled one! First, she had tried to help the man in the Houses of Healing and he had the nerve to kiss her! Then, at the party, in front of all her kin, he asked her for a dance when he knew she would hate but couldn't say no. And now this... It was too humiliating...

She had been on the balcony when she realized she had left her shawl inside. As she approached the entrance she heard Éomers' voice. And he was talking about her...

"_She thinks she knows everything and yet has seen nothing... She judges everyone and thinks she owns the truth. She's proud and bossy and too rational! She doesn't know how to feel, she only knows how to think!"_

She had turned back quickly before she could scream.

_How dared he? He knows nothing of me!_ She thought. _Who on Middle Earth does he thinks he is!? _

She was so deep in her inner ramblings that she didn´t heard footsteps approaching.

"A penny for your thoughts my lady?"

She turned to face her intruder.

"My thoughts are my own, my Lord. I wouldn't give them for all the coins in this earth."

He held his arms in the air and approached her even more.

"Peace, my lady. I come to make amends."

He leaned on the balcony next to her and looked at the city down below them. It was so very peaceful now. After all its troubles, Minas Tirith was as calm as ever in this night.

"I had no intention of troubling you..."

"Only to torture?" Lothíriel interrupted.

"Torture? No..."

"Then how can you explain your behavior towards me!? Have I done anything to deserve such indelicacy?"

"Indelicacy? I..."

"Do you deny it? That you treated me, a woman, a member of the noblest houses of Gondor, in a shamelessly fashion?"

"What?! Are you serious!? I came here to try to reason with you..."

"Reason? Do barbarians reason!?"

"You're really something aren't you? So full of yourself!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, full of yourself! Lady Know-It-All! But, my Lady Lothíriel, said all you want but I did made you shiver when I kiss you this afternoon."

"I would never!"

"Really?!" By now, he could not take his eyes away from her mouth. "Then, by Béma, let me prove my point again." He said as he circled her waist and drew her near.

His lips captured hers in a kiss that was everything but tender. For a spilt second the world seem to fade and it was just the two of them. Just two people on a balcony, letting feelings take over mind. Lothíriel could feel the wave of heat flood her as her limbs started to loose strength. She grabbed his shoulders to support her and was all too tempted to drive her fingers in his thick long hair. She could feel his hands on the small of her back, burning her skin even through the fabric of her cloths. How she managed to come back to reality was a mistery to her.

As she pushed him aside, she was still shaking. As much as she hated to admit, he did make her shiver. But, by the Valar, she would not let him see it.

"See?" she said, breathless. "Nothing! I feel nothing..."

"Then you are just like the rest of them..." he said, hurtfully. "Nothing more than a pretty face in a pretty dress... Made of the same cold marble that built these walls."

She felt the sting of humiliation once again. And the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"No, milord. My heart is not made of marble. I am made of flesh and blood and I assure you I can feel. But your pride is blinding you to the truth here."

"My pride!? Oh, indulge me! Please, explain!"

"You're the one full of yourself! So much, that you can't believe I am not groveling at your feet like the rest of the women in this town. And frankly, I couldn't imagine why! Your people are nothing but a group of disorganized farmers on horseback and you're nothing more then a lesser king of a lesser line!"

Éomer felt like he had been slapped hard. In that moment, a voice yelled.

"Lothíriel!"

Imrahil stepped into the courtyard, heading towards them. He had come looking for his daughter, afraid she might catch a cold and caught her last sentence.

"Ada..."

"You will apologize to Éomer King this instant!"

"But..."

"Now, daughter!" Imrahil demanded, raising his voice.

Tears were pooling in Lothíriels' eyes.

"There is no need..." Éomers' voice was heard.

"Éomer, I'm..."

"Really... Imrahil, we value plain speaking in our land. Your daughter is intitled to her opinion. I bid you goodnight." And he quickly left them.

Imrahil turned to Lothíriel, still appalled by her behavior.

She wanted to cry but she wouldn't. Not here, not now.

"You have embarrassed me beyond words this night. You have shamed the House of Dol Amroth, your country and your family. You no longer deserve the right to be in this party. Go say your farewell and part."

Lothíriel's heart was breaking with her fathers' every word.

As she passed him on her way to the Grand Hall, she heard his voice again.

"Tomorrow, early, in my study."

"Yes, Father."

A/N: Sorry, it took a bit... Work has been non stop... I'll try to keep up! And Thank you everyone for reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

_17__th__ March, 3019_

"What ever possessed you to say such a thing!?" Imrahil paced the room in front of her.

Lothíriel kept her eyes on the floor, speechless. She had dark circles around her eyes, a sign of a sleepless night.

She knew she had been unjust and mean but at the time she was so furious that words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Now she didn't had the courage to look at her father and explain.

"Ada..."

"You are not like that! You are a intelligent, gentle, caring and loving woman and I know you understand how important the intervention of the Rohirrim was in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. They came to our aid!"

"I know!" she almost shouted.

"Then why daughter!? Why? Why those awful cruel words to a man we own so much!?"

"I... I just... I don't know..."

"Ninniach nín, this is irrational!" Then, a thought came to him. He stopped in his track and looked at her. "Did he said anything to you? Was he improper?"

Lothíriel took a deep breath. She really didn't want to have this conversation with her father. She didn't want to discuss... Somehow it felt too personal. Besides, she didn't want to tell her father that the man he admire so much at tried to kiss his daughter! Well, more them tried actually... And it was just a kiss! Right...?

"Ada... It was a senseless thing... We were merely talking and it happened that we had different opinions on several matters and you know how I am stubborn in my convictions. So we kind of started an argument and I was too mad and said something I shouldn't."

"But, Lothíriel..." he tried.

"I know, I know!" she got up and drew her hands to her head in a frustrated gesture. "It was too much! And I'm sorry, I really am! But at the time I just wasn't thinking rationally! He drives me insane!"

Imrahiltook a deep breath. After all this years, his daughter was still a box of surprises.

"Ada, I know you are mad at me. Worst, you're disappointed!! I know and I'm sorry for that too..."

"Come here, child." he said as he opened his arms to her. Lothíriel was wrapped in his embraced after two strides. "Well, the wrong is done and know it's up to you to undo it."

She knew that... She had to go to him and apologize.

"Yes... I'll go to the Rohirrim encampment this afternoon."

Imrahilbroke the embrace and look at her. "You won't find him there today, we have a meeting with Lord Aragorn. But if you like I can invite him to dinner."

"Will that not be awkward...?" she pondered.

"Well, I'll invite everyone them. What do you think?"

She smiled despite the situation she was in.

"That would be perfect."

*****

"What is wrong with you today, for Béma's sake?!! You look like a wild horse in a small box!! Stop pacing!" Éothain was trying to report to Éomer the state of the army of Rohan and falling completely. "Have you even listen to a word I've said!?"

"Éothain, I apologize but today I'm just not in a good mood!"

Éothain chuckled.

"Are you ever?!"

A single look from Éomer was enough. "Sorry..."

"I could just kill her, I swear on Eorl the young had her father not appeared..."he muttered.

"What? What are you talking about!?"

"That Dol Amroth brat!!"

Éothain rolled his eyes and sat on the chair.

"Here we go..."

"She call me a lesser king in a lesser line!! Can you believe that?"

"Well, you..."

"And she insulted our people!!! After everything we did for _her_people!" he looked like a caged beast. "Argh..." he roared.

"Éomer..."

"Such a spoiled brat! And you know, she almost had me fool! For a moment, I thought..."

"What...?"

"I thought she was different..."

"Different?" Éothain's curiosity was stinged. He was all ears now. There was something more here than met the eye. "Like what?" he asked casually.

"I don't know... But she looked... different! From all those wealthy and so called nobles on the court. After all, she is Imrahil's daughter and he is a good man. And the way he talked about her..."

A pause. Éothain saw the opportunity.

"Maybe you said something to upset her. Or maybe she heard us talk... I don't know 'cause she looks like a great gal. Everyone says so in the Houses. She has been good to our men. Is that not an acknowledgement on her part?"

Éomer shrugged. "Perhaps..."

"Well, think about it... When you talked on the balcony what did you say?"

"I tried to apologize but she wouldn't even listen! She was all about how I had mistreated her and..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Mistreated her? How so?"

Éomer averted his eyes and looked at several letters on the desk.

"'Tis nothing really..."

"Éomer... I know you, you couldn't lie even if your life depended on it! What did you do?"

"Nothing.. You know... I just... I kissed her..."

"Aha!! See? I knew this was about something along that line! But there's something else, isn't? I bet you kissed her and she pushed you away!" his question was answered with silence but it was good enough. "She did, didn't she? Not something you are very used to, hum?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's face it, you have always been quite popular with the ladies, though the reason still escapes me, and I think no woman as ever said no to you before, right?"

Again, no reply.

"So, pretty Lothíriel from Dol Amroth was the first to refuse the mighty warrior from the North... And that, my friend, is killing you! Brilliant!!!"

"Shut up!"

"It's called hurt pride, you know?!"

"Éothain!" he threaten.

"I'm sorry, it's just to good to be true!" Éothain leaned back on his chair. "Now, seriously you have to apologize to her."

"What!? Have you not heard what I said? I tried!"

"Yes, well try harder!"

Éomer got up and gathered the papers on his desk again.

"Look, no more talk about this! I have to go to Minas Tirith for the council. There are more important things on my mind at the moment."

With that, he left the tent leaving Éothain to himself.

"Oh, I think not my friend..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Lothíriel took great effort in arranging quite a feast. She still thought she had the right to feel angry but she was wise enough to know that her words had been rash. Whatever her personal feelings towards the Rohan King, she knew Minas Tirith still stood because of the bravery and allegiance of the men from the North.

Their house in the city wasn't as grand as their royal house in Dol Amroth but the great hall was big enough for a feast of friends.

They gathered in the library just before dinner as she made sure all the arrangements were been made.

Éomer stood by the fire place near the open door that led to the terrace. A thundering sound outside alerted his attention to the dark night.

"What the...?"

There it was again, a low rumble in the distance. He moved towards the sound and stepped outside to the grand balcony. Raining... It was raining.

The rain swept across the Pelennor Fields, dropping lightly. Suddenly a flash of light crisscrossed the sky and a loud thunder soon followed.

"It's a summer storm..." he uttered.

"They are not uncommon in this time of year..." a soft voice replied.

He turned to find Lothíriel leaning against the frame of the opened door.

"Milady..." he said, bowing elegantly to her.

_So formal... _she thought.

_Well, what did you expect? _Her inner voice replied. _A warm welcome!? After what you said... ? _

"Milord..." bowing in her stead.

Silence fell upon them.

A light breeze blew but the weather was warm. Éomer was used to the shift change of the weather. In the Mark, it was frequent. But such a dramatic change was unknown to him... nothing could have predicted this! It was so sunny in the afternoon.

Éomer couldn't think of anything to say. Her words were still ringing in his ears. It had been deep. But then there she was... So real, dressed in a simple white dress.... So beautiful... Was it possibly the same person?

He heard her inhale deeply and turned in gaze on her. She had come out to the rain, tilting her head upwards, feeling the drops upon her face, with her eyes closed. It wasn't raining hard but it was enough to get her wet.

"I love this weather..." she smiled in to the rain. " The rain has always been kind to us. It washes away all the wreckage...all the pain and sorrow..."

She inhaled again.

"And I love this smell... Do you feel it?" She didn't wait for his answer. "The smell of wet land... It gives me the sense of renewal..."

She finally gathered the courage to looked at him. He was looking straight back.

Taking a deep breath, she whispered.

"I said what I shouldn't have that night... Specially because it was not true. I didn't mean to be ungrateful... I apologize for it... We owe you so much... Our freedom, our homes, our families' safety... You came to our aid because it was the right thing... Simply out of honour and loyalty... And you knew there would be losses but still you came... And I had no right.... to say what I said. I know my apologies count for nothing... And that you probably lost all respect for me. Entirely justified, I might add ... but I am... I truly am sorry."

Again the silence.

_He won't forgive me... _

Sensing the tears piling up inside her and threatening to come out, she turned back to the room saying:

"I wish you a good night, My Lord..."

*********

She was gone before he could answer. She had that effect on him... the ability to render him speechless.

She had acknowledged her mistake but had he? Had he been able to say _I'm sorry _for the things he had done? Well, in truth he wasn't sorry... Hers were the sweetest lips he had ever tasted... More like devoured!

He had to make amends.

He returned to the hall and found her in deep conversation with Gandalf, as Pippin closely observed with a smugged look on his face.

"I think he has a crush on her!" Éomer heard someone say by his side.

Merry stood there watching the scene.

"Master Meriadoc, are you so unkind to your friend?" as he turned to Merry.

Aragorn, sitting by the fire, reading and scribbling something on a book, was listening to the words attentively.

"No, but I do know him well!!" After a short pause he concluded. "Yep,... He has a crush on her!"

They laughed.

"I'm better go get him before he makes a complete fool out of himself! Excuse me!"

Éomer took a seat by Aragorn's side.

"So...? Do you think he has a crush on her!?" Éomer asked, still regarding the scene.

"Yes. And I think he is not the only one..."

Éomer's head turned quickly towards Aragorn.

"Meaning..."

"Oh, I don't know... maybe she caught the eye of someone else?"

"You mean me?!!!"

"If the shoe fits..."

"You joke, for sure!"

"Hum...really, brother?" he dropped the book and looked deep into Éomers' eyes. "Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing when you gaze upon Lothíriel of Dol Amroth?"

Éomer felt his throat dry. No words came out.

With a sly grin and raising his book again, Aragorn resumed his reading with muttering a very audible "I didn't think so..."

"It's not like that..." he finally said. "She gets under my skin, somehow..."

Well, it was true and it was better than what he wanted to admit... _She makes my blood boil..._

Aragorn threw his head back and laughed heartily, almost like he had just read his mind.

A servant approach Lothíriel and whispered in her ear. She nodded and turned to Imrahil.

"Dinner is ready. Shall we move to the dinning hall, father?"

"Of course, lead the way. My friends, come, let us eat."

The table was set in an elegant but informal manner. Lothíriel sat by her family, her father on the right and Melian, her sister in law, on her left.

Éomer sat two seats aside, between Éothain and Aragorn.

The meal was simple but much appraised. And better than the food was the conversation and the mood.

After the meeting, her father had told her off the decision. They were set to go against the Dark Lord on the very heart of Mordor. Tomorrow... The thought made her shiver.

"What crazy idea is this father...?" She had asked. He told her of two halfings, sent on a quest to destroy the One Ring, the source of all evil. Gandalf had felt them close to their goal and now it was up to them to draw the eye of the enemy from it. I may sound a desperate measure, my child but it is the only way, he had said.

So Lothíriel had tried her best to make this a very agreeable night, to take away the very thought of tomorrow. And it looked like she had succeeded.

Occasionally, she dared a glance down the table to Éomer. He looked so at ease and friendly. One time, as she looked at him she found him looking back. Caught, she simply smiled at him and he returned a smile of his own. She took it as a peace sign.

_Sweet Elbereth, he's so beautiful when he smiles..._she thought. _Oh, by the Valar, will you quit it!?_

Éomer watched her blush. She looked beautiful this night. As she talked to the guests or her family, as she eat and laughed of the silly things Amrothros said to her, as she held little Alphos and sang low as he fell asleep in her arms... Through out the night, his gaze was drawn to her.

On his ear, Aragorn whispered.

"Can you still tell me she hasn't caught your eye...?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

The feast had ended and the guests retired. Only a few remained. A small gathering of friends for one last drink around a warm fire.

Lothíriel took another sip of her tea as she leaned in the doorframe. The library's high window was opened and the chilled air was a blessing. It was one of those night... A most beautiful starlit sky.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she glanced across the room.

The group had gathered in the library after dinner and were all deep in conversation. Lothíriel eyes roamed the endless rows of books, bringing memories of much happier times. That library had always been a favorite place. Everytime she would visit Minas Tirith, she made sure she spent enough time in there. Not that her house in Dol Amroth didn't have one, oh no... But this one was the biggest she had ever seen. Its walls were filled with books that transported her to other places and times. Different people, different costumes... Back in the days when the shadow wasn't a threat to all.

She sipped her tea once more and sighed.

Tomorrow, her family would leave... Again... To face the enemy in one last battle at the Black Gates. The battle that whould decide all fates. She turned to them near the low burning fireplace.

Her always strong and caring father, the ruler, the image of rightness... Elphir, the eldest brother, the valiant protector, the one she turned to in trouble... Erchirion, who shared her love of books and learning, her teacher in life... And Amrothos, her companion in joyous times, the one that made her laugh her heart out...

And so would _he_...

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she took another look outside.

"You seem distracted..." Legolas asked, coming closer to her.

Smiling softly at him, she answered. "Not distracted... Sad... I know I should just seize the present. Be grateful for having my family here tonight but... I can't help thinking about the tomorrow."

"Of course not. You wouldn't be who you are if you didn't."

She set her head against the frame and closed her eyes in abandonment. "I'm the daughter of a great leader and a sister to three brave men... For them, I should be strong... I should know how to be strong by now..."

"My lady, there are many kinds of strength..." Legolas said smiling.

They shared a friendly silence of mutual understanding. Even though they have met recently, she felt they had much in common.

"I have seen the birth of many days..." Legolas said. "Some beautiful, some dark. But it makes no difference for each day is unique. An every day, I thank the Valar for my family, my friends and myself."

"So, you mean to said that, even if I was to live thousands of years, this feeling would always come at times like these?" she asked.

"Always... It's who we are. Creatures of love."

She laughed lightly at this.

"Come." he said, raising his hand to her. She placed her own in his. "Let us rejoin those of lighter mood. Tomorrow will be grim enough."

As they returned to the room, she noticed Éomer rising. His strong voice was heard.

"My friends, I take my leave of you. Éothain and I must return to the camp. There are a few matters that need supervision before we ride."

All stood and exchanged partings. Bowing, he added, turning to Lothíriel. "My Lady."

Legolas left Lothíriel's side and motioned towards the warm fireplace. He took a seat next to Aragorn and the group continued the conversation, trying to embark in lighter matters to easy the tone.

Lothíriel felt her heart sank to the ground. What sort of feeling was this...? This sense of emptiness...? The sense that nothing made sense when evr he leaves the room...? She pondered her choices. She knew herself... She was well aware that she had a very great flaw: she was a logical woman. She kept thinking about things, over and over again if necessary, until they made sense! She couldn't bare the possibility of never making sense to whatever was going on within herself. What on Middle Earth was this feeling? She had to know...

Unnoticed, Lothíriel set the cup in a nearby table and eased herself out of the library, following the Rohirim. As she reached Éomer in the hallway, she called to him.

"My Lord? A word."

Éomer turned to face her. "My Lady, I have instructions and preparations that I must attend and..."

_Excuses..._

"It will not take too much of your time." She interrupted. "Honestly."

A moment of silence.

Addressing Éothain in Rohirrim he said "Set things in motion, I will follow suit."

"Very well. And Éomer... Refrain your temper." Éothain suggested.

"Will you just go!!?"

Smiling, Éothain bowed to them and left.

Turning to Lothíriel, he said "Very well then."

He was waiting, looking deep in her eyes. _Now would be a good time to apologize..._he thought. So why couldn't he? And why had he felt his fury boiling under his skin watching her talk to Legolas? _Blasted elf..._

She swallowed hard, feeling a sudden lump in her throat. She couldn't speak.

"My lady, I really don't have time for this so, if you please, get to the point." he pressed bluntly. He was not a subtle man.

"Fine then. I wanted to talk to you about... Well, some things that have come to pass between us... Apart from the arguments... We did had quite a few..." She started. When he didn't replied, she added. "A specific night, in the Houses of Healing, to be precise. Do you remember...?"

"I remember perfectly, my lady. " He could feel his temperature rising but tried to refrain it.

"So... What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Me?!" He uttered surprised.

"Yes, you!!" She noticed she was raising her voice. Then, in a lower tone she added. "It was your doing after all! You had no right to... to touch and kiss me..." she almost whispered the last words.

His face was one of disbelieve. Lothíriel could see his nostrils starting to flare.

"Well, I was under the impression I wasn't alone in the kissing and touching!!" he hissed between his teeth." On the other hand, since we, Rohirrim, are just a...what was it you called us?! Oh yes... a 'bunch of disorganized farmers and horsemen' perhaps my intelligence is somewhat lacking by your standards!"

Lothíriel's breathing was growing heavier, her fury rising as well.

_Calm yourself or you will lose reason._

"Oh, I already said I was sorry for that..."

"Well, perhaps sorry wasn't enough!!" he hissed again.

Servants passing by were directing their gaze to them. Their discussion was drawing attention.

They needed somewhere private to finish this. Her bedroom was just across the hall. It wasn't the best placed to have a conversation and definitly wasn't proper but it was the nearer division that could give them some privacy.

Seizing the opportunity that the hall was now deserted, she walked towards it and motioned to him to follow her. He did so and she closed the door behind him.

"So, you are saying I should look at it as some sort of lesson?! Or punishment!? I told you that I meant no disrespect..."

"Really, M_y lady_??" Sarcasm in his voice. "Did you also meant no disrespect when you called me a 'The last in line of lesser kings'?"

_That does it!! _She thought.

"And you are taking my words out of context, _My lord_!" she fired back, "And no, I meant no disrespect! I just said it! I wasn't thinking!" she tried to explain.

He raised his voice. "Then why these words!?"

She was getting on his nerves.

"I... I was trying to be hurtful!" she admitted.

"Hurtful!?..."

"Yes, purposely hurtful."

"On purpose!?!" He failed to understand.

"Yes, on purpose, you stupid man!!"

He moved towards her, almost imprisoning her between his body and the wall.

"Oh, for Bémas' sake!! You're driving me insane, woman!!!"

Getting a hold of his face and drawing him to her, she asked. "Then, will you just shut up and kiss me?"

Hungry lips met in a desperate and consuming kiss.

Lothíriel felt all the passion in that kiss and she allowed her body to melt into Éomer's. She could now feel the cold hard wall on her back as he pushed her there.

Their tongues touched repeatedly, caressing one another as soft moans escaped from her.

His lips left her mouth as he seeked her throat, placing a trail of languidly hot kisses, his hand tilting her head in the opposite direction in order to give him better access. Lothíriel panted, arching her back and grasping his shoulders making the distance between them non-existent. She thanked the Valar he wasn't wearing his full armour.

"Lothíriel..." he whispered in her ear.

She cupped his face, pulling him towards her and again their lips were together.

She knew this wasn't right, it wasn't proper but in that moment... she couldn't care less.

_To Mordor with propriety... _

He intertwined his hands on hers and raised them above her head. She got a hold of his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged it slighty.

Éomer's response was a low groan that resonated through her.

His hands released hers and started to roam on her body as he captured her lips once again, this time with shear force.

Their bodies were closed in a tight embrace.

Without a logical thought in his mind, he traced her right hip downwards and grabbed her knee making her dress slide across her flesh, exposing her skin and making Lothiriel shiver.

When she felt the contact of skin on skin, she moaned once again in his lips and grabbed the collar of his tunic, deepening the kiss.

Her right leg came up to the height of his waist as she continued to feel his hands moving across her bare skin.

"Éomer..." she sighed, in a husky voice.

Her own hands, moved from his face, across his muscle tight chest and reached the hem of his tunic. Sliding her hands inside it, she felt his warm skin under her palms. She could trace every inch of him...

The lusty side in her was growing fast. She could feel it... pooling inside of her, reaching the brim. She wanted nothing more then to feel him... The hole of him. No barriers between them. Feel his warmth on her, his skin in touch with her own...

By now his hand had reached her inner thigh. Lothíriel's mind blurred as she gasped for air when she felt him touching her intimately.

It was by now well beyond their control. Her reason was long lost, his mind completely fogged by desire.

Her hands moved from his back to front making Éomer suck in breath throught his teeth as she reached the strings of his pants.

Breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead on hers, he tried.

"Wait... Lothíriel... we can't..."

"We could all be dead tomorrow..."

"I..." he stopped mid sentence as he felt her hand brushing across the front of him, ever so lightly.

Undoing the strings and reaching out for him, she whispered in his lips.

"Make love to me..."

He was utterly lost.

Kissing him fiercely, Lothíriel pushed him back until his legs hit her bed. She forced him to sit and slowly, lifting the skirt of her dress, she sat astride him.

"Lothíriel... Are you...?"

"Hush... Yes, I'm sure... " She smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then she felt his hands on her again, tenderly smothing her hips, and thick lust re-emerged. With a husky voice, she said "Teach me..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

_Minas Tirith, 18__th__ March, 3019_

"Lothíriel..."

A light caress on her cheek. She stirred in her sleep and moved closer towards it.

Éomer smiled. Memories of last night came to his mind. He had been with many a woman, for sure, but Lothíriel was like no other. She had given herself to him entirely, not holding back.

And now she looked perfect, laying there with him, just wrapped in a white cotton sheet, bathed by the morning light. He felt sorry to wake her. How he wished they could just stay there...

"Lothíriel?" he tried again.

"Hum...?" She finally asked.

"Wake up, the sun is rising." A deep voice.

Lothíriel opened her eyes to meet who had troubled her peace.

Éomers' eyes were looking straight at her. His loose hair failing down his back. His bare chest...

"Morning..." she mumbled.

"Good morning." as he leaned to kiss her.

Her head sank on to the pillow, rejoicing in the sweet heat his kiss brought her. Her hand moved to his face and pulled him closer to her.

Breaking the kiss, he said.

"Wait..."

"What...?"

He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes inhaling her scent. Like he was trying to memorize it for the days to come.

"There would be nothing better than to just lay here with you... But we can't..." opening his eyes, he continued. "I have to go, Thíri..."

She felt an ice cold grip in her heart. She caressed his cheek with her thumb as she said "I know..."

Silence fell between them.

Kissing her nose, Éomer got up and started to dress. She remained in the bed, unable to take her eyes of him.

She would have to get up eventually too.

There were preparations to be attended. Cloths and meals for those leaving, lodgings and food for the ones who stayed behind.

And then, arrangements in the Houses of Healing for those who would return.

_How many will they be...? Some will be injured... some dead..._

Trying to shake those unhappy thoughts of her mind, she looked at Éomer once more as he sat on the edge of the bed to put on his riding boots.

There was so much she would like to say... But no words came.

_Three days... I_ _met him only three days ago and already I'm falling in love with him..._

_Like a lamb to the slaughter!_ That dark inner voice replied.

She moved across the bed, wrapped in her sheet and embraced him from behind.

Feeling her arms around him made Éomer stop what he was doing. Then he turned to her, looking straight in to her eyes.

"Hold me..." she asked.

And so he did, tightly. And then he faced her and kissed her gently on the lips. Rising, still holding her hand, he took one last look at her sitting on the bed, only wearing that blessed sheet, lose dark hair around her, eyes misty with tears...

_Beautiful..._ he thought.

He kissed her hand and left, afraid if he took another look at her, he wouldn´t be able to leave.

Alone, she let sadness come over her. She felt empty.

*********

Éomer reached the Rohirrim camp just before the sun rising. A pale light was now starting to appear on the horizon. The encampment was still half asleep, for which he was thankful. The last thing he wanted were strange, questioning looks in his direction.

He entered his tent and droped his cloak on the small improvised cot. He gathered a change of fresh cloths and set for the water basin. But just before starting to wash, he paused and lingered back to those beautiful moments of the previous night. The most magical night he had ever had. He could still feel her smooth skin under his fingers... the smell of her hair... the taste of her lips... He could live a thousand years and he would still remember the way she...

"Éomer?!" he heard as he turned his head towards the calling voice. "Have you lost your hearing overnight?" Éothain said, in the middle of the tent.

Éomer hadn't heard him come in either.

"What?"

"I've been calling you for ages... and you were just there..." Éothain said, reaching Éomers' side. "With that dumb expression on your face!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, never mind! The men are starting to get ready and I gave the order to break camp. For the rest, what have you decided? I waited for you last night but I guess you were delayed... and, I confess, sleep overcame me... But, still, you could have..." Éothain paused while he looked at his captain in awe.

"What?"

"Wait... Are those the same clothes you were wearing last night?"

Éomer looked at himself and then back to his friend. But he couldn't think of a single intelligent excuse for that.

"They are... You are arriving!! You lucky dog! You spent last night in the arms of a woman!!" he winked at his liege. "I might have known were that dumb expression came from! Béma! I never understood what women see in you! They swarm around you like bees to the hive!"

"Éothain..." Éomer started, taking his hand to his forehead. This was the last thing he wanted to discuss.

"Who is she?! Hum? Who? Oh, come on, you never had secrets to me! I can't believe you were that lucky! A lady of the court?!"

"Éothain..."

"I bet it was! All perfumed and with a smooth, creamy white skin..."

The image of Lothíriel, wrapped in that simple white sheet, tears in her eyes as they said goodbye only a couple of hours ago came to his mind.

"Éothain, enough!" his voice was hard as thunder. Éomer sat on the cot and gathered his head between his hands.

His fellow rohir was immediately silent. And for the first time, he could tell that something was wrong.

"I´m sorry... I didn't mean to snap like that..." Éomer said as he raised his head.

Éothain looked into Éomers' eyes and, in them, saw despair and guilt. He sat next to him on the cot.

"You look like a condemned man..."

Éomer chuckled sadly.

"In a way, I am."

"What is it?"

Éomers' answer was nothing more then silence. Éothain pressed on.

"We are about to march to a battle from which we might not return... Defeat is, in fact, the most probable outcome. Get it off your chest...You know you can confide in..."

"It was Lothíriel..." Éomer said, quickly.

"WHAT?!" Éothain jumped out of the bed like a spring. "Have you lost your mind!?"

Éomer sank his fingers deep in his hair. Éothain kept going.

"Lothíriel?! Imrahil's daughter?!! You're telling me that you spend last night with the daughter of one of your best friends? The man to whom you OWE your sisters' life?! The same man you are about to march up to the Black Gates of Mordor, side by side, with!?!"

"Yes..."

Éothain started to pace back and forward in front of his king.

"I can't believe it! You have definitely lost your mind ... I... You... She's innocent! She knows nothing and it was your duty to respect her, Éomer! It was you duty to avoid this! You should know better!"

It was Éomers' time to spring out of the small mattress.

"Don't you think I know that?!! Don't you know me, Éothain?! Don't you think I tried?! I fought this with all my strenght! It's just... It was not enough..." he paused and then sighed, uttering the dreaded words. "I'm falling in love with her..."

Éothain took several deep, calming breaths before sitting down again.

"Well, that was obvious! Yes, don't looked at me like that! Plain obvious! From the first time you laid eyes on each other!"

A soft breeze shook the flaps of the tent. Outside, the sounds of the men lifting up camp were heard.

"Now what?" Éothain asked.

"Now, we have more pressing matters to attend."

As if on cue, a call from the outside reached them.

"Milord?"

"Come in."

"A message came from the city, addressed to you. Lord Aragorn sent it." The rohir guard handed a small paper to his king. "The boy waits for an answer."

It was a simple letter. A request of the King to gathered one final time in the Great Hall. A meting to settle the final strategy and then to make their farewells to friends and family before starting the march onto the Black Gates.

"Aragorn asks for our presence in the Great Hall." he said adressing his first Marchal. Then turning to the guard, he added. "Tell the boy we will be there shortly."

The guard bowed and left the tent.

The two remaining men in the tent looked at each other. The time was coming. The greatest battle ever told would soon begin. Now was not the time for weakness. Now was not the time for personal affairs. The mind had to be free for military strategy only.

"I'll see to the horses." Éothain said as he placed an hand on his king shoulder, giving it a encouraging squeeze.

Éomer smiled gratefully and made his way to the water basin again. Trying to push his personal feelings aside, he started to undress and washing.

_Enough, for now._

A\N Sorry for the waiting... Again, my excuse is work!! Insane!!! And thank you SO MUCh for the reviews, all of you! Hope to update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

It was a sad morning. Through out Minas Tirith, level by level, the forlorn of another battle, perhaps the last one of this age, the only of its kind, was hanging heavily. Mothers and sons, husbands and wives... Entire families who's fate rest now on the tiny hope of victory.

On the seventh level, at the gates of the King's palace, the scenario did not differ.

Men and horses, grieving loved ones and sad farewells.

Lothíriel stood among her family, her dark hair tied carelessly on a lose braid. Her dress was simple but she had dressed the first thing she caught that morning. Her thoughts were elsewhere for sure.

Her father stood tall and proud, making sure of all the preparations. His loyalty to his men was undeniable and he felt the responsibility of their lives hanging on his shoulders. He was a good commander. He cared for his men.

His eyes swept the rank of Swan Knights with pride. At the end of the row, a young man kept his head held high but his hands shook hard in the pale morning. His eyes filled with doubt.

Imrahil walked casually in front of the line of men and stooped near the boy.

"What is your name?"

"Hinnellas, Lord Imrahil."

"Hinnelas...Strong name." He placed his hand on the young soldier's shoulder. "And where from do you hail, Hinnelas?"

"Belfalas, sir."

"Belfalas!" Imrahil said. "A nice place."

"Thank you, my lord."

Lowering his voice to a lower tone, the Dol Amroth Prince said to him.

"We don't always know what the future holds for us. We don't know what lies ahead. So... All you can do is forget your concerns and trust in the man next to you for he his your brother."

Hinnelas looked to his liege and nodded.

"So, tell me, do you trust me?"

"With my life, Sir!" He said ardently, without hesitation.

"Then, what do you fear?"

After a few seconds, the young soldier confessed.

"What if I don't know what to do, my lord?"

Imrahil smiled.

"I'm sure you will. We work together, as one. When the time comes, we'll be ready. We will hold together!"

Hinnelas eyes brighten with determination and he was able to even grin.

Imrahil left his side and turned to his family. He was greeted by his daughter's smile.

"You were born to lead, father. Men feed on your energy and honor."

He laughed.

"No child, I'm merely a man. A man who is good with words, that is all."

"Say what you like, but they see a light in you to guide their way." And after a pause, she added. As do I."

The prince pulled her near and embraced her tightly.

Éomer saw her standing near her family, eyes bright with unshed tears that she refused to show.

_What I wouldn't give to take this fear out of her life..._ he thought. _I'm falling for her..._

_You're already in love with her, you fool!_ his inner voice answered.

Eowyn touched his arm gathering his attention.

"Brother..."

He turned to her and held her in his arms, hugging her strongly.

"My brave sister... I'm so glad to see that the Shadow over you is lifted."

"Well it is not... not yet... You are going away... But the shadow will lift upon your return." Placing a kiss on his cheek, she continued. "And return you shall. You will lead our people in a great victory, the beginning of golden days in the Golden Hall."

He smiled at her trust in him.

Firefoot snorted in order to get attention and nudged Éomer in the back.

Éowyn raised her hand to him and he approached her. He was always fond of her treats. Scratching his ears, she asked him. "You will take good care of your master, will you not? Don't let any harm come his way. For he could be head strong and do something stupid!"

The warhorse seemed to nodded in agreement with her words.

Facing Éomer again, she heard him say.

"I'll do whatever is within my grasp for our land and people... That I promise, Éowyn."

She hugged him tightly as tears were now falling freely down her face.

"You truly are Éomer Éadig, my brother... My King..."

He stroke her hair holding her close to him. Again his eyes were drawn to where Lothíriel was and he was surprised to see her looking straight back. She smiled sweetly and dropped her gaze to the white cobbler street.

"Thíri..." He uttered.

"What?" his sister asked.

Realizing he was thinking out loud, he excused himself.

"Nothing... I was just thinking it's time..."

She inhaled deeply. "Yes..."

Éowyn kissed him again and they joined they friends exchanging goodbyes.

The halfings had gifted Lothíriel with a big bunch of wild flowers, her favorite (they had asked her brothers) that now were safely set on a high bench. Legolas kissed Lothíriel's hand which she returned with a kiss on the brow with a few elvish words in a form of blessing. She was tightly embraced by Gimli and had to laugh at his outgoing manner.

"May I ask for a kiss, my sweet lady, to take with me as remainder of days of light?" he asked. She smiled at his sweet request and happily complied.

Seeing his sister in Gandalfs' company, Éomer approached Gimli and Lothíriel, just in time to hear him say.

"And besides, it is good luck to be kissed by a beautiful lady!!"

Lothíriel laughed, blushing lightly.

"What say you, lad?" he asked turning to Éomer. "'Tis not true?"

"Aye, it is..." he said never taking his eyes off her.

"Gimli, come! Time urges". They heard Legolas say.

"Hold on, you impatient elf!" he yeld at him. Then turning to his two companions he added, rolling his eyes. "Always in a haste..." as he walked away.

An akward moment of silence fell between them.

"Will you take care of them... in this dark hour?" she said. "Will you promised me to bring them home... safe...?"

He didn't need her to tell him who she was referring to.

"I will do everything to have your family here, with you again."

Lowering her voice, she asked "And you... will you be safe?"

"My Lord Éomer?" Éothain called at him. "We ride!"

How short time is when we have so much to say...

"My lady..." he said. "Will you grant me your blessing as well?" he asked, trying to smile.

Lothíriel felt tears swell in her eyes and tried to keep them at bay. She smiled and nodded and them she cupped his face in her small hands. She leaned towards him and placed a kissed on his forehead. As she drew back, he felt something falling on the back of his hand. Something wet. He lifted his head towards her and realized she was crying. How he would've loved to kiss her...

They just faced each other, lost in each others eyes, unspoken words between them. He brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"No tears..." He said. Then suddenly he placed his helmet over his head and bowed to her. Mounting Firefoot, he looked back one last time and parted to reunited with his éored.

"Come back to me..." she heard herself say to the wind.

She felt strong arms around her and leaned him her father's embrace.

"It is time..." he said.

Sighting she nodded. "Yes..."

Elphir was holding Alphos and embracing his wife, who was hopelessly washed in tears. He tried to calm her, whispering soft encouraging words to her ear.

Amrothos had an entourage of court ladies around him and was distributing kisses left and right. He was loving to be the adoring hero, their knight in shinning armour.

"Ladies, farewell! I shall see to your safety in this dark time!" she heard him say gallantly.

Erchirion was saying goodbye to Nooran and the old maid had tears falling down her cheeks.

When all farewells were done, they would leave. Her brave family would leave and once again she had to stay behind.

"Daughter..." her father said. "My brave and beautiful daughter... Here we stand once more, another goodbye."

"Not goodbye, father. Let us never say goodbye. Let us say farewell instead..." she answered hugging him. "Let us say until we met again."

He smiled as he kissed her dark hair. Silently he sent a prayer to the Valar to once again gaze upon his daughter. To see her married and happy. To see his grandchildren grow strong. To see hope and peace restored to such a scared land.

He took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes.

"Kept your faith, ninniach nin. Kept your strength. And remember, there are many kinds of courage. So don't ever doubt yourself. Courage is in you." His party was leaving. It was time to go. "Well, then... Farewell, my beloved daughter."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

_Minas Tirith, 8__th__ April, 3019_

She couldn't say how those awful long days passed. She couldn't say how she was able to face day after day without news. She had to keep her courage, her positive thinking. The sky was still blue so maybe they were fine... All of them.

Doubt and fear reigned over the City. There were no smiles, no laughter was heard. The Steward was dead, the great Men of the West gone to war. There was no one to lead, no one to follow. And no news...

Éowyn had tried to follow the army of Rohan and Gondor at first but Lothíriel convinced her that she could be of no help in her condition, that in fact she would only burden the men and her brother. They would worry for her and that would be distracting. It took some time but she saw truth in their words. Still, she was not a woman to sit and wait so she was glad to help around the houses as she could.

And it was in her daily routines, that one day she met the younger son of the late steward. Faramir was also healing from severe injuries and he too felt restless to be left behind. She understood him immediately and soon they shared more and more frequent moments together.

She even occasionally forgot her dutties... One day, a wounded soldier asked Lothíriel for his morning food for he had asked the Lady Éowyn some hours ago and she had apparently forgotten. Lothíriel brought the food to him and went to find Éowyn. And find her she did. However she was not alone and she did not had the courage to interrupt them. Her cousin was a good man and he too deserved some happiness after such sorrow.

Life tried to maintain it's steady course. Then, one day... On the 25th of March, a strong explosion was heard throughout the land, coming from the East. From Mordor... But what could it be? Surely a good sign, the fall of the evil one... Or perhaps the end of the age of Man...

_Sweet Valar help us..._

The next days were ones of high tension among the people. At the Houses of Healing they tried to stay calm but the wait was almost unbearable. Until, on an afternoon, a lone rider was spotted from a distance. He came to the higher level of the city and asked to speak to Faramir for he carried a letter of the utmost importance.

"What is it?" Lothíriel asked impantiently as Faramir opened the paper.

He read in silence.

"Faramir, read out loud! Please, you are making me nervous!!"

"It is all good, little cousin! Aragorn sends news of victory..."

Éowyn closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to the heavens.

"For sure?!" Lothíriel asked.

"Yes, the army of Mordor was defeated. Barad-Dûr has fallen."

"And the Darkness is no more?" Éowyn said.

"Yes," he said looking deep into her eyes "The One Ring was destroyed."

"The Dark Lord cannot have a hold on us... Sauron's reign is over... Praise be the Valar!" Lothíriel almost screamed in joy. "And our families, does it say more?"

"I believe they are all right..."

"You believe?!" she said in horror. "I can't have just that!! I need certainty, cousin!!"

"Well, it doesn't say..."

"WHAT?!!!" Both women said in frustration.

"Oh, typical of men! They think only of the gran picture and leave the details for later!"

"However, they forget that these minor details are the most important!!!" Lothíriel sat on the bench, with little grace. "I need to know that my family is safe..."

"Cousin, I'm sure more news will come!"

And in truth, soon came other letters with news of victory and of the well being of her family. Sweet joy!! Her father wrote that they were stationed at the Field of Cormallen and that they were all alright. He also asked for her to meet them there. She considered to leave, yet she could not... She was needed here, tending the less fortunate ones... She couldn't just leave now. But she couldn't wait until they were all again safe in her arms.

"Thíri?" she heard Éowyn say. "Have you news from your family?"

"Yes." she nodded. "They are all well, thank the Valar. From what I gather from father's words, only Amrothros got a nasty cut on his arm but nothing serious. And I'm sure he will use it to his benefit. A war wound?!" she rolled her eyes, dramatically. "It will work like a charm!!"

"The old dashing hero?!" her friend teased. "I'm sure they will swarm around him!"

They laughed. Lothíriel noticed a letter in Éowyn hand.

"And you? Good news I hope...?"

"Éomer is fine, not even a scratch!"

Her heart ached inside her chest.

_Sweet Elbereth, thank you!_

"I swear, sometimes I think my brother is made of iron! He couldn't possibly go through all this without suffering some sort of wound!"

Lothíriel recalled the deep bruising cut on his torso that faithful night in the Houses but decided to say nothing to Éowyn. She was worried enough.

"Truly he must be like a son of Gods to be this lucky!" she added.

"Invincible!!"

Their laughter rose high.

"He asks me to go to him, to Cormallen..."

"So did my father..." Lothíriel say in her turn.

"Will you go?"

"My dear friend, as much as I wished, I can not... There is so much to do here... The Houses need all the help they can get... I dare not turn my back on them now. And you?"

"A great part of me wishes to go but... I... I can't seem to bear the thought of leaving Faramir behind..."

Lothíriel smiled and gathered her friend's hands in hers.

"I've watched you together, on your walks... You truly do love him don't you?"

"I do... He is a part of my that was lost and is now found."

"Sweet Valar, should I believe my ears?! He made you a poet!!" Lothíriel said smiling.

"The truth is I never thought to feel this way... There was a moment when I believed I was in love... But in in all honesty, it was a desire to forget my mindless life. My need for reason! Something to fight for, to heat my days! It wasn't real love, not like a woman should feel... But with your cousin... It is different. This is something that grew in here." she said pointing to her heart. "Something I feel yet can't explain. I feel empty when he's not around and it hurts inside to be without him..."

Lothíriel sighed. "Well... Who would've guessed...? Such a mighty Shieldmaiden of Rohan... head over heels in love with a Gondorian prince..."

Éowyn looked aghash to Lothíreil, feigning shock. "But he is not just any gondorian prince and you know it..."

Lothíriel laughed at her friend's expression. "I do, my dear friend. He is a good man... The very best of man! Brave and valiant... Honorable..."

Éowyn took a deep breath.

"I feel lucky, you know... Lucky that I have found someone like him. Someone that truly makes me happy. If only every one could have such luck!" she stared at Lothíriel. "Have you anyone?"

Lothíriel blushed and her gaze went straight to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to be rude." Éowyn said quickly. "I sometimes forget my place and manners. We, the Eorlingas, are used to be straightforward."

"I know and I value that honesty of yours. But no... There's no one for me..."

"Yet!" Éowyn said smiling. "I'm sure that somewhere down the road there's the one for you!"

"Perhaps..." she said, wishing that the conversation would take a different turn.

"And someone for my brother! How he deserves to be happy!! We shall have to find someone for him! I might need your help. Do you..."

From the inside of the Houses, a calling.

"My Lady Lothíriel!" Laetes said.

_Perfect timing!!_

"Will you be so kind as to assist me in a minor surgery?" He continued. "I feel you alone have the stomach for it..."

"But of course, Master Laetes. Lead the way!"

"I'll save you a place for lunch!" She heard Éowyn say just before she disappeared into the treatment room.

*****

_Cormallen, 8__th__ April, 3019_

Éomer watched as the fire ate at the log. He needed sometime alone, to put his thoughts in order. I was going to be king of Rohan. He had to take his uncle's body home, see that the wounded were taken care of, start to rebuild Rohan. There was much to do. But where to start?

He took a deep breath and stirred the fire. He would need advisors. Éothain, for sure. He could count on Erkenbrand. He would be a good Marshall of the Westfold. And of course, Elfhem. How sad they had lost Grimbolt... He would be dearly missed.

He had many good friends to turn for help. Rising in adversity was not new to them. The Eorlingas were strong and had seen much toil in the past. They would overcome this. The question was, would he be the right man to lead them?

_One day at a time... We shall cross each bridge as we get there, Théodred used to say._

"Why do you stand here in the cold?" Erchirion asked him.

"I have no business inside..."

Inside meant the grand tent that was erected to accommodate the two halflings that the great Eagle Gwaihir had found on what was left of Mount Doom.

"Éomer, when will this cease?"

"I don't understand..."

"I mean to say, when will you stop feeling like an outsider among us?"

"I don't!" he said fervently.

"Really? Then why do you seat here by the fire, by yourself, while the rest of us are gather in the warmth, with food and wine to spare?"

Éomer took some time to answer.

"I do not know the halflings..."

"Neither did I! That is no excuse. Come and introduce yourself, like we did."

The young King paused.

"You're right... I'll be there in a minute then."

Erchirion had to laugh.

"You such a bad liar, my friend..." he sat next to Éomer and pocked the fire. "So tell me, apart from the fact that you don't know the halflings, what troubles you?"

"I think I'm just overwhelmed by all that as happened in such a short period of time..."

Erchirion nodded. "It is a lot, I'll grant you that."

"A lot?! That's the understatement of this age!"

"Ah! He can make a joke!" The middle prince of Dol Amroth gave him a pat on the back. "Good for you! I confess I had great doubts about your sense of humour... Sorry about that!"

"I'ts fine, I do get that a lot..."

Silence fell between them. After a while, Éomer forced himself to speak.

"It scares me to go back home." he confessed. "I've said it to Gandalf once but I was not meant to be King!"

"Nothing is certain, my friend, only Death. Let me tell you something. When I was 8 years old, my mother became pregnant again. No one expected it, we were three already and let me tell you, quite a handful. But my mother never gave up on having a little girl. So, she was certain that this time her will would prevail. But by the fifth month, she had a miscarriage and lost the baby."

Éomer could see the sadness in Erchirion's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I did not know..."

"Her heart was broken and for some time she wasn't herself. Her joy was gone. But after a while, she came back to us and she was ready to try again. A year later, Lothíriel was born."

Éomer looked puzzled.

"My point is, life doesn't always give you what you expect. Nor what you want. It just gives you opportunities. And we can take them, turn them to our advantage and do something good. Or we can fight it. But in the end change is inevitable."

He stood and held his hand to Éomer.

"So... Come. It's time to adapt."

Éomer smiled as he rose and joined Erchirion. Entering the tent, he thought, that among friends, adaptation and change could not be that bad.

A\N: _Again, I'm so thankful for all the reviews! And again, I'm sorry about delaying my posts! But I'm trying to keep up, honestly!! =)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

_Minas Tirith, 1__st__ May, 3019_

Days passed and in a faithful afternoon, on a beautiful first day of May, Lothíriel's heart began to stomp inside her chest again...

Shouts came to her ears, for afar at first but getting nearer by the minute.

"Lothíriel! Lothíriel!" she heard yelling.

"What is it? What?"

Ayrin came into the room, breathing heavingly.

"They return! The Host of the West is returning!"

"What?" Her heart leaped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She said, with the greatest grin. "They can be seen from the 7th level! Come quickly! I'll go get Meon, she was so worried about her father and Faelon!" she said as she ran off.

"Oh, and you were not?!"

Ayrin turned to her friend smiling.

"Yes! I was! But I know he's all right!" Opening her arms ans twilring around, she yield. "Because I love him!"

Laughing, Lothíriel grabbed her skirts and ran in the opposite direction, saying:

"I'll get Éowyn! I'll meet you in the King's Grounds!"

Lothíriel came to the inner garden where Éowyn now enjoyed spending her afternoons, in order to get some sun and also because it was a quite windy place and she always said it reminded her of home, in the Riddermark.

"Éowyn?" She softly called. The White Lady turned to face her. "The army is returning! We are going to the King's Ground on the higher level to watch them approach, would you like to come as well?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, muthering an prayer.

"Thank the Valar! Yes! Of course I want to go with you! I'll just tell Faramir..."

"I'm here. And I've heard." He said extending her arm towards her. "Let's go!"

Lothíriel smiled. She knew her cousin was completly in love with Éowyn. Her strong personality and her brave deeds made her a great woman, admired by all in the Houses and throughout the city. To kill the Witch King, single handle... She was a hero, no doubt. Faramir looked at her with such care and love... Like she was the only woman in Middle Earth. Like some long lost jewel he had just encontered and wanted all for himself.

Éowyn grabbed her cape from a chair and looked at the two cousins.

"Well... What are we waiting for? Let's go you two! Move!"

They made their way to the 7th level and when they were entering the Kings Ground, an horn was heard.

Faramir smiled, sadly. Lothíriel had recognised it as well.

"That's a Gondorian horn... My brother's horn..."

Éowyn held his hand in hers and intertwined her fingers in his. She smiled at him and in an instant, the glimpse of sadness was gone from his eyes.

"Lothíriel, over here!" Ayrin and Meon were already by the wall, waving at them.

Many were gathering to see the army return. They got close to their friends and the wall just in time to see the first men entering the city.

"Do you see them, cousin?" She asked Faramir. "Do you see my family?"

Faramir tried to use his ranger skills to look beyond but they were still to faraway to distinguish.

"Not yet, Thíri... But I think that first man, the one in the front...I think it is Aragorn... I can't be sure."

"There!" Lothíriel shouted. "I can see the Dol Amroth flag! And I think that's my father beside it! It is! I know it! He _is _alright, thank the Valar!"

Faramir added.

"Yes, I see him. And I think that's Erchion, behind him... I cannot be sure but the armour looks like his."

"Where?" She leaned on the wall. "I cannot see..."

"Be carefull! Lothíriel, don't lean too much, please!"

Sounds of cheers were now coming to them, from the mob below. Cheers of families, of friends, of fellow countrymen. Minas Tirith was on the streets to give a warm welcome to their soldiers, their saviors...

Another horn.

"That sound I would recognised in any part of Middle Earth! That's a rohirric horn!! And I can see the White Horse Banner! There! There! Do you see it?" Éowyn was glowing.

Looking closely, Lothíriel could now see a man, standing tall, setting himself apart from the crowd below, wearing a helmet with a white horse tail.

"Éowyn, over there..." She pointed out. "Is that not your brother?"

"Éomer!! Éomer!" She shouted but they were still far for him to hear.

She turned to Lothíriel and gave her a massive hug. And them she hugged Faramir and in the middle of the crowd, without a care in the world, she kissed him, fully on the lips.

"My father! I can see him." Meon's voice was heard. "Lothíriel, look over there! It's him is it not? Tell me, please!"

Lothíriel hugged Meon, while saying. "Yes! It is him!"

The sounds of cheering were getting nearer and also the sounds of hooves and metal. Lothíriel's heart almost stopped beating as she spotted her father, on his horse, next to Lord Aragorn, coming into the courtyard.

She forgot all her lady manners and, making way throught the crowd, pushing left and right, she reached her family as her father was dismounting and threw her arms around his neck.

"Ada..."

"Hush, ninniach nîn... All is well now... All is well..."

Only now, Lothiríel allowed her fear to take over. During all these days, never once had she allowed any thoughts of bad tidings come to her mind. But now, looking back, thinking of all that could have happened... She couldn't forget the faces of the wounded, of the mammed... of the dead... What if it was one of them...? Could she bear it...? Could she overcome it...? Would she know how to go on...? She could not tell... but now, she didn't had to. They were all here. And once more, they were all together, in a tight embrace. She could fell her brothers arms around her. Erchion, Elphir, Amrothros... they were all here. All well. All was well.

She raised her face to meet her father's eyes and smiled to him.

"Welcome home, Ada."

He smiled back and kissed her brow.

In her ear, Amrothros whispered.

"Now, it is over..."

She turned to him and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you, you silly old goof! My brave gooffy brother!" She said.

She embraced her elders brothers as well, one by one.

She felt peaceful. It had been the worst days of her life. But now the Shadow had lifted... They were safe from harm.

She looked around. The sun had now fully risen. It's morning light was spreading among the mob. Tears, smiles, stories... There was so much to tell and share.

She saw Legolas and Gimli in the back along with the halfings, Merry and Pippin. She waved at them and smiled. They waved back and Gimli shouted.

"What did I say, My lady, about blessings of pretty ladies? I'm unharmed! Your blessing kept me safe!"

She laughed at this and replied. "If so, you are welcomed to come to me anytime you need, Master Dwarf!"

People were starting to break apart from the crowd, setting for their homes.

"Should we go home as well, Ada?"

"Yes, I need a bath!" Erchirion said.

"And so do you, my love!" Melian said to Elphir, holding tightly to his arm.

"Hey!" he said, trying to look offended.

"And as for me... I am starving!" Amrothros said. "I could eat all the food in Middle Earth! And Valinor!"

"Save it for the feast, my friend." Aragorn voice was heard as he approached. "Will you all come? There is no greater time to celebrate!"

"You can count on us, my lord. It is true, we have must to rejoice. We will just retire to our home for some rest, a good bath but we will be here for the coronation..."

"My Lord Aragorn... "

That voice... Lothíriel shivered. She couldn't help it...

"Brother, you need not call me that... "

"I keep forgetting... Forgive me... My éoreds will want to disperse, may I give them the order?"

"Of course, they too are weary... But their command is yours, you do as you see fit."

Éomer bowed and was leaving, but first he risked a look in Lothíriels' way. She smiled lightly and moved towards him.

Her family and Aragorn kept a lively conversation, no one paying attention to their own.

"I'm glad to see you return safely, my lord."

"Thank you, my lady. I too was kept safe by the blessing of a beautiful lady..." He reached for her hand and softly kissed her fingers, keeping her hand in his. "Will you grace us with your presence in the feast tonight?"

"Yes... " She was finding it hard to speak, as she felt Éomer caressing the inside of her wrist. "I could not miss it."

"Good... Then perhaps I could hope for a dance..."

Laughing lightly she replied. "Of course, my lord. Anything for a war hero..."

He smiled, that boyish sly grin of his that melted her inner core.

"I should go... My men are expecting me..." But he wouldn't let go of her hand.

"And I should go home too..."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Until then..." he kissed her hand once more.

"Until then..."

He let her go and walked away. Lothíriel return to stand by her fathers' side just in time to hear him said.

"Shall we go home then, children?"

Lothíriel mused at her fathers' sayings. They could all be married and with offspring of their own, and Imrahil would still called them _children_! It was just the way he was. And frankly she wouldn't want to change it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

They made their way to their house on the level below, moving slowly among the excited crowd. Arriving home had the feeling of completeness, a final wrap on a hard long mission. The house staff was already waiting for them, all by the main entrance, Nooran in the lead. Her warm smile greeted the lord of the house, with Lothíriel on his arm, and a big mama hug to her three boys. She lived for this family and she loved them as their own. She couldn't even imagine her life without them.

Inside, the fires were lit and the warmth of the house was most inviting. There was plenty of food on the dinning hall table and Amrothros grabbed a green luscious apple.

"Ah!" Nooran yield, taking the apple from his hand. "Food later! Bath first!"

"Nooran, come on..."

"Milord, I beg your pardon but you smell!" she said looking at him, from head to toe. "Badly!! And I will not let you set foot on this hall nor my kitchen, for that matter, looking and smelling like...this!" she finished pointing at him.

The youngest of the Dol Amroth princes gave her a dramatic surprised look and took his hand to his chest.

"My Lady, you hurt my feelings!!"

Erchirion came to his side and surrounded his shoulders with his arm.

"No one understands a war hero, brother!!! We are doom to face our glory days alone..."

Nooran rolled her eyes and shooed them to their rooms as she gave a wink to Lothíriel.

The baths were been prepared throughout the house and the hours passed fast. How true that was when one is happy... Time does seem to fly.

Preparations were done all over the city for the last few days, everything ready for the coronation of the King, an event long overdue.

And that day had finally arrived. All was set for it at sunset.

"Ada!" Lothíriel called as she checked her hair in the looking glass one last time. She grabbed her small coat and exited the bedroom. "Ada, are you ready?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he paused in front of his daughter. "What say you? Am I presentable?"

A huge smile came to Lothíriel's lips.

"You look like a Prince, My Liege."

He smiled and offered his arm to her.

"And you, my child, look like one of the Valar..."

"Is everybody ready?" Elphir asked, coming into to the room with Alphos on his arms and Melian close behind. She too looked beautiful but the smile on her face, the hapiness of having her husband home, just lighted the room.

"Erchirion said he would met us there." Elphir continued, as he looked around. "Someone's missing... Where is Amrothos?"

"Here!!" They heard as he came hurrying into the room. "Sorry, but I'm not ready yet and I have to look my best! There are a lot of ladies today..."

"Oh please..." Lothíriel said. "They will swarm around you even if you were wearing the ugliest clothes ever..."

"Ah, but the competition will be fierce, little sister!"

"What?! Oh, will stop that gibberish and let's get going!?"

"Go ahead, I'll met you there!" Amrothos said, as he watched the mirror and fixed an invisible hair out of place.

Imrahil knew that if they kept going this conversation would never see an end.

"I fear we must or we shall all be late!" Imrahil said heading to the door. The five of them left the house and walked toward the street. It now seemed that it was crowded than ever.

It was good their house was on the 6th level or they would've taken hours to get there.

And the Royal Courtyard was full. It seemed every neighbouring city and village had come to see their king. At last... At last, the king had returned.

Lothíriel stood by her father's side in the front row. As her father engaged in conversation with Faramir and Éowyn, Lothíriel took her time watching her surroundings. Familiar faces passed by and she greeted friends from all around. Faces she hadn't seen in years. And she listen to others talk.

"And did you see him arrive? Oh, he looked positively gorgeous! Even beneath all that dirt!!" she heard the woman sigh. "He would sure make my day!"

"My thoughts exactly!"

_I know that voice..._ Lothíriel turned her head gently towards the conversation and recognized the owner of the voice.

_Lilith..._

She looked away and took a deep breath. Pure aversion. What else to call it? The fact was Lothíriel couldn't stand the sight of that superficial, spoiled, richman's daughter! There was no rational explanation but there it was! It was like a weird scratchy sensation under her skin.

"Broad shoulders, wide chest..." Lilith continued. "Hum... And I bet he's proportional... all the way...down!"

The pair giggled.

_Oh, insufferable creature!!! How dare she talk about Amrothos like that? I'll kill him if he gave in to her so called charms! If he even talks to this air headed brat!!_

Lilith was well knowned by her infatuations with young and brave soldiers and her brother was no exception! But she had stressed how much she wanted him to stay away from that coniving little...

"Oh Lilith, look! Here he comes!"

Lothíriel took another deep breath and crossed her arms across her chest. She couldn't wait to have a moment to say a few well chosen words to that dear dumb brother of hers!

"My Lord, how do you fare?"

"Good day. Lady Lilith. Lady Daewen."

_What!?! No..._

Lothíriel turned her head rapidly towards the voices and found herself looking straight into Éomer's eyes.

_Oh my, the man is impossibly beautiful..._

Standing in a rich red surcoat with gold embroidered, a luscious green cloak and his long blond hair blowing in the wind. And the smile in his eyes showed another side of him, a warm and happy look, so far away from the war hardened warrior from the North.

_He's to dawn goodlooking for my peace of mind..._

"Isn't a fine day for a celebration, my lord Éomer?" Éomer was forced to take his eyes from Lothíriel and pay attention to the lady addressing him. "And the city is beautifully decorated. All the flowers and ribbons. All the ladies took their time and look their best. Don't you agree? For instance, I had this dress made specially for this occasion." She turned softly and gave him a mellow look through semi closed lashes. "Do you like it, my lord?"

Lothíriel rolled her eyes. _That little weasel!!!_

"It suits you wonderfully, my lady."

The sound of trumpets announced the beginning of the ceremony and silence fell across the crowd. Gandalf walked to the steps and waited for Aragorn. The nobles took their place and a sense of wonderment fell on the yard.

"If you will excuse me, ladies, I must take my place." Éomer said as he bowed respectfully to the two ladies.

"Of course, my lord." Lillith said. "Perhaps we will see you later? AT the feast? I can't wait to see if such a renowned warrior is light of feet on the dance floor."

Her voice was like honey and Lothíriel knew just who that woman wanted for a fly.

They giggled and Éomer joined the high family of Dol Amroth and his sister in the first row.

"Brother, at last!"

"I was right here! I'm not late."

"I know. I saw you talking to those two... I'm just saying your place was here... instead of there!"

"Éowyn..."

His sister lowered her voice but Lothíriel could still hear her.

"Well, I am sorry but I don't like that Lilith at all!"

_Thank you, Éowyn!_

"What was I suppose to do!?"

Éowyn's response was cut by the new sound of trumpets and the entrance of Aragorn.

Aragorn walked slowly towards the now White Wizard, with the full weight of his responsibility on his shoulders as he kneeled.

Gandalf gave him a warming and reassuring smile and raised the crown above his head.

"Now come the days of the king! May they be blessed."

As Aragorn rose and face the crowd, all around, cheers erupted.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."

Again, the crowd cheered and, as if on cue, a soft rain of white petals came falling down.

Aragorns' strong voice was heard again and the noise subsided as he sang a song of old.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien... Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambarmetta..."

A sense of peace spread among the people. The times of Darkness had ended... It was time to relive again.

Aragorn moved across the crowd, acknowledging his pears and friends. At last, he came face to face with his good friend of old, Legolas and a committee of elven representatives amongst then the Lord Elrond of Imladris.

"Hannon le, mellon nin." Aragorn said to Legolas.

He just smiled and signaled him to look over his right shoulder.

There, behind a beautiful white flag of the White Tree of the city, was an elven lady.

Aragorn's surprise was written across his face. On her part, Arwen was as nervous as she had never been. She moved forward, after some words of encoragement by her father. As she came to him, she bowed but Aragorn took her chin his hand and looked deep into her eyes.

Lothíriel watched as her king gathered his elven lady in his arms and kissed her soundly, in front of everyone to see. Not a care in the world...

_I want that..._

The people cheered the couple but, for them, it was as they were the only two people in Middle Earth.

"Ada, who is she?" she whispered to Imrahil.

"Arwen, daughter of Elrond of Imladris. It is said that they have waited long years for this... Elrond would only allow his daugther to marry the king of Gondor and Arnor. It pushed Aragorn to fullfill his destiny... Sometimes it is all it takes, ninniach nin. A push at the right time and in the right direction."

She smiled at his wise words. Of course, right now she was much more interested in the love story than anything else.

"She is beautiful..."

"Aye, but you should see the Lady Galadriel..." said Gimli next to her, with a dreamy glow in his eyes.

Amrothros winked at his sister in a "I'll-tell-you-later" fashion.

Aragorn and Arwen continued to walk among the people, greeting friends, receiving congratulations. They met the hobbits amidst the crowd who bowed to them.

"My friends..." Aragorn said. "You bow to no one."

And then himself, Elessar, the Hope of Men, the High King, dropped to his knees and bowed, as did Arwen. And in a matter of seconds, the mob followed for their lives and the lives of their loved ones were spared by the heart and courage of these four small men.

They were the true heroes in this story.

_AN: Sorry again for the delay, life is just work, work, work!!! _

_Oh, and this is the part where I deviated from the book... Sorry! But the scene in PJ's film of Aragorn's coronation is just...Fabulous! And so sweet... =)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

It had been many years since the city of Minas Tirith witnessed such an event. Aragorn opened the doors of the Great Hall and the Royal Courtyard to greet all, noble blood and commoners, from afar and near, to rejoiced in the days of long hoped peace. And the party was a lively one. How could it be otherwise? After so much sorrow and grief, what was there to do but celebrate?

Lothíriel could say she liked festive gatherings, specially for the time she could spend with her family. But court parties were definitely not her favourites. All the pomp and circumstance... All the talk of shoes and dresses and hairdos... It was just not her thing... She was more into a quiet gathering at home, with a handful of friends.

So after the coronation, as they stepped inside the double doors of the majestic white marbled hall, she kept close to her family and friends, in hopes of good conversation, dancing the night away and laughing with Gimli and the hobbits. And something more, her heart spoke.

She spotted her younger brother in a corner of the hall, completely surrounded by a legion of gondorian ladies. She had to admit he looked quite a prince today. Dressed in metalic blue, his eyes sparkled as it caught the candle light. Quite a sight he was.

Aragorn came to her father and herself with his elven bride and introduced them. Lothíriel liked her from the very beginning. She was friendly and had such an air of grace and calm.

"I'm pleased to be acquainted with you, Milady Arwen." she said dropping a deep courtesy.

"Oh, no. Please, just Arwen." she said in a melodic tone. "I'm not very fond of titles, you see... Aragorn has told me about you, and I would really like to know you better...I don't have many lady friends here... I'll like to make as many as possible."

"Well, I'll be delighted to be one, milady. I mean...Arwen."

"Oh, thank you."

Arwen kissed her cheek and resumed her place at Aragorn's side in the rest of the introductions.

But she soon continued her conversation with Lothíriel.

"Aragorn also told me of your work in the Houses of Healing, during the troubling times."

"It was nothing..." Lothíriel tried.

"But of course it was." Arwen said, taking her hand. "It takes a great deal of courage to help those in need of help. And the gift of a healer is not in everyone."

"I simply put to practice what I learned. I couldn't stand around this empty city and just do nothing while waiting for my father and brothers to return... " She didn't know why she kept talking about such private fears, but Arwen's company was soothing. "Not knowing if they were alright or no in this life anymore..."

"I know so well of what you speak of... I've seen my father and brothers leave for so many battles... I admit it is hard to leave but it is equally hard to be left behind..."

Lothíriel nodded to her Queen.

Aragorn extended his hand to his wife and they resumed the greetings with the guests.

Erchirion opened his mouth to let out a deep sigh.

"She is, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing I have have laid my eyes upon!"

"Erchirion!" Their father reproved. "She is your Queen! Have manners!"

"Well father, I'm sorry but fortunately I'm not blind! And Aragorn knows it already because anyone can see he is head over heels with her so I know he'll agree with me!""

Lothíriel tried to keep the smile from creeping in her lips but that could not be helped.

"Sweet Valar, I thought Amrothros was the only one I had to worry! But know I seen you are not so sensible as well!"

"Alas, father nothing can compare to Amrothros..."

"It could have been that knock on the head by the troll at the Black Gates..." Imrahil continued, looking thoughtfully.

She loved to hear her families teasing of each other.

"On my part, I believe my heart belongs to the morning."

She turned to Gimli and nodded. Amrothros had told her of the Lord Dwarf's infatuation with the Lady Galadriel.

"She is truly beautiful, Master Gimli."

"I agree." Imrahil said.

"But she looks a bit out of this world, if you know what I mean... An unearthly air to her..." Erchirion added.

"Like one of the Valar, you mean?" He answered back. "Yes, I believe she does, my lady. However, she is one caring soul, not at all distant as you might think as you gaze upon her. When we were passing through Lothlorien, on our way to Mount Doom, when we were still a fellowship, she offered each on of us a gift. I asked her for a lock of her hair... I knew it to be a silly request but nevertheless she gave it to me... And I carry it with me at all times, it gives me hope, even in the dire times."

She nodded one again to her dwarfish friend.

"I see, my friend, that in you she will always have a most fervent admirer."

"And in me!" she her Merry say. "When I saw her first, coming down to meet us in her city in the trees, she looked like a shining star!"

"A shining star that had fallen in the centre of Middle Earth!" Pippin said, joining. "Radiant!!"

"And what say you of her voice, lads!?" Gimli asked.

"Oh, music!" Pip said.

Lothíriel chuckled to see them all lost in conversation, so lost that they almost forgot that she was even there! She was about to protest that it wasn't very gentlemen like to speak of one lady's beauty while another was present but all of a sudden, she felt a shiver down her spine as someone moved closer to her. She didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"You haven't forgotten that you owe me a dance?" he said in a low hushed tone.

She smiled at Éomer's words. "Not at all. But dancing won't be for quite a while."

"Well, that won't do..."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I was hoping of having you in my arms as soon as possible..." he whispered close to her ear.

She gasped and found no words to return to him. Raising his voice and drawing attention on himself, he greeted.

"Good evening, my lords."

Imrahil and Erchiriron nodded as they acknowledged his arrival.

"I say Éomer, you too look rather handsome tonight."

"Erchirion, are you going to insult every single royalty in this room?!"

"But Éomer is a friend, Ada. Surely he won't mind if I say he cleans up quite nicely!"

His father rolled his eyes and drew his hands to his forehead.

"I'll bet he even takes it as a complement!" Amrothros said as he stepped nearer and teamed with his older sibling.

"Exactly!"

Imrahil emptied his cup and headed for the near table with a muttered "I give up..."

Unfortunately for him, his sons followed as did Gimli and the hobbits.

"Now, don't get me started on halfing women..." she still hear Pippin say.

Lothíriel and Éomer were left alone, side by side. She could feel the heat that emanated from him and all she wanted was to be pulled into to his embraced.

_Damn the good manners..._

"You look beautiful tonight." he said in a low tone.

"Oh? Are you going to tell me that my dress also suits me wonderfully?!"

Éomer chuckled.

"Jealousy, my lady? I never expected it from such a high lady of the court..." he said, playfully.

"Jealous? Of that little weasel!?" she said turning to him. "You're joking, for sure."

"Really?"

"Really!"

But she was jealous. And for some reason it made him happy.

"Meet me outside, Thíri... I have something to ask you..." he whispered softly to her.

Before she could tell him that it wasn't proper, that it was too risky and that her answer was yes, he turned and left to join Éothain by the Rohirrim table.

She felt her cheeks burn and her heart seemed to want to jump right out of her chest.

She was momentarily distracted by Gimli's loud laughter and when she turn her gaze to Éomer he was gone. She looked around the room for him but her fair haired warrior was no where to be seen.

"Ada." She said as she reached her father by the drinking table. "I'm going outside for a minute."

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm just a bit flushed... It's too warm in here."

She crossed the hall towards the open double doors leading to the open air. It was a beautiful warm night. Only hours ago had she and her friends been up here welcoming her family.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms around her, circling her from behind.

"Éomer..." was all that she could say. His lips covered the back of her throat and she closed her eyes, giving in to his caress. His hands were locked tight at her waist, in a passionate embrace.

"I couldn't wait to be with you... alone..." he whispered in her ear, spreading kisses on the right side of her neck.

"Wait... Someone could see us..." she tried but at the same time she was tilting her head to the left and closing her eyes as she felt his touch.

"See if I care!" And to prove it, he turned her to face him and kissed her fiercely. "I missed you so... Your kiss, your soft touch... Your sweet smell..." he inhaled in her hair. "What is that smell anyway?"

"Lavender..." she said absentmindedly, her hands moving to his collar and pulling him for another kiss. His hands moved to the small of her back and brought her near.

"Hum... And I missed your safe embrace, the warmth of your hands, the heat of your tongue..."

"Béma, woman... You'll be my doom..." he grunted.

Abruptly, voices came to them as a small group of young men and women stepped outside passing by them. Éomer pulled Lothíriel towards the shadows by the wall.

"That was close..." she whispered.

"It was just some people seeking the fresh air of the night." he said in a reassuring voice. "Or perhaps a couple in love searching a private corner for a better welcome..."

He bit her ear gently.

"Éomer, please... When you do that I cannot think..."

"Good, because I don't want you to think right now..."

He started to kiss her again and she felt her head spinning. It was amazing how a single simple kiss could wipe evry logical and intelligent thought right out of her mind. Well, in truth there was nothing simple about his kiss...

She broke the kiss and placed the pad of her finger over his lips.

"You said you had to ask me something." she said not helping herself as she lined his lower lip with her finger in a intimate touch. "What is it?"

"Well..." he began. "Soon, we'll be riding back to Edoras... I need to take my uncle's body back to Edoras for a proper burial. At such times it is good to have my friends around. Your father and brothers said they would come but... I was hoping... That you would like to come too...?"

She felt her heart break. She could sense his pain through those words and she wished she could take it away. But at the same time it was good to hear that he wanted her with him, at such a troubled time.

"Of course I'll go." she answered softly, looking deep into his eyes.

"You will?"

"It will be my honor to accompany you. And to know your home."

He smiled, that boyish grin that always undid her.

"Thank you..."

He kissed her again, with intense desire and she felt breathless. It felt like drowning. And she loved it.

_A\N Another chapter and I hope you kept enjoying the story. Thank you for the loving reviews everyone! It's good to read them..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

_On the Road to Edoras, 24__th__ July, 3019_

Life on the road can be hard and the journey to Rohan was known to be a difficult one. It was a hard trip for the ladies. There was no comfort on the road, no luxury, no soft pillows or hot water... Not a pleasant journey for a delicate court flower. But then again, Lothíriel wasn't one and she was enjoying every minute of it! It was a breath of fresh air to be out of the City. It felt so good, so right to be riding again freely in the open. The smell of the grass, the wind in the hair... And at night, they would gather around a warm fire and ate roasted rabbit or dear, telling stories or singing songs. Peregrin Took had the most beautiful voice and his songs were a blessing. And before bed, the girls would gather in their tents and talk.

Lothíriel shared her tent with Éowyn and they would stay up late often, talking nonsense while Nooran slept peacefully near by. They were nearly cousins now and enjoyed each other company. Éowyn had never had a friend as Lothíriel, in whom she could trust and to Lothíriel, her rohan friend was as the truest one she could ever have.

And so the days passed and the journey progressed.

"Lothíriel, I was surprised to see you ride astride." Éowyn asked her. "I was under the impression that the ladies in Gondor rode sideways."

"Many do." She answered, motioning the party far behind with included, unfortunately in Lothíriel's opinion, Lillith and her friends. Why they bothered to come along with their fathers and brothers was a mystery to her, because for the entire trip all she heard from them were complaints. To hot, to cold... Hard floor, not enough quilts...

"But not you."

"No, I'm a woman raised by men." she said looking lovingly at her family. "They taught me what they knew. And besides, when I was old enough to learn sideways, I confess I much rather ride astride. Of course, I shock a few..."

"Of course."

"Namely my Uncle Deneathor, who thought it unfit for a lady of such high family! But my father paid no heed to it and left it to me to decide."

"He seems wise and good."

"The best!" Lothíriel's eyes smiled always as she talked of him. "I could talk about him for hours. He has always been just to us all, never decided for us, never interfered in what it thought was our choices to make. And he remained at our side at all cost. Like with Elphir."

"What do you mean, if I'm not been to forward..."

"No, not at all... It is of common knowledge, I believe. You see, Melian, his wife, isn't exactly of very high familiar relations. Her family has possessions and over the years have acquired status in society because of her father and uncle's business. They are in trade. But to some, such wasn't enough for the future ruler of our land."

"Your Uncle again, I suspect..."

"Yes, but not alone... Certain members of the Dol Amroth court weren't so pleased as well. Of course, a lot of them had daughters who were possible matches to my brother..."

Éowyn chuckled.

"Ah, of course!"

"But my father let it to Elphir to decide." Lothíriel continued. "He told him that if he loved Melian and wanted to be with her, it was all that mattered to my father. The happiness of his children."

For a few moments, they rode in silence.

"You are lucky." Éowyn said. "Many would not be so understanding..."

"True, but my father is not an ordinary man." she added with pride.

"Oh, I see you are a typical daddy's little girl!" Then with a sad tone to her voice, Éowyn said. "I'm afraid I never experienced such joy on my part... My father died when I was very little... I have no recollection of him."

"I'm sorry..."

"It is all right, I guess... I got the compensation of having the greatest and most protective brother ever to walk Midlle Earth!"

They both laughed hardly.

"What are you two chatting and laughing about?" Amrothros wanted to know.

"None of your business, my noisy brother."

"Hum, I bet you were talking about men!"

"Amrothros!!" Lothíriel said, shocked.

"What?! Oh, come on... Don't tell me you don't talk about us, Thíri... I know for a fact that all women love to talk about us!"

"Really? Oh, please unlight us! What do we talk about?"

"About how man talk to you, how they dance... How they make you feel when they kiss you or touch you... And how you sigh and melt away in our fiery embrace!" he ended dramatically.

Éowyn laughed so hard, that Éomer looked behind. He added been listening to the whole conversation from a little ahead and couldn't help to smile as well.

"You are incorrigible!!" Lothíriel uttered.

"But not you, Thíri, you are forbidden to all that!"

"Forbidden?"

"Yes, you're still a child!!"

"Hardly, brother. I'm one and twenty!"

"Still, no touching and sighing and kissing for you. You are our little sister and that is that!"

Lothíriel blushed a little and had to look away to prevent someone noticing.

"Besides, we would most likely kill the bastard that tried something, so its a perfect balance! Am I right Éomer?"

For a moment, panic flashed in Lothíriel's eyes. However, Éomer looked as calm as ever. But inside his chest, his heart was pounding fast.

_Béma, help me..._

He waited for the younger prince of Dol Amroth to continue.

"I mean, wouldn't you kill any man that tried something with your sister? In fact, I bet Faramir is on quite a tight leach until the wedding!"

Now it was Éowyn's time to blush.

"I trust my sister to be wise. And she is her own woman... She can make decisions for herself and choose the path to follow."

"Ah, nice words." Amrothros said. "But it's not what you think or feel, my friend. Little sisters will always remain little sisters."

He patted Éomer on the shoulder and turned to Erchirion.

"Brother! Do you feel up to a race!?"

Erchirion raised his right hand.

"Always glad to teach you a lesson!"

"You wish!" he yelled back. "What say you Éomer? Are you with us?"

"I never turn away from a dare."

"Good man! Up to that hill then?"

"When ever you are ready."

"Three, two, one. GO!"

They sprinted away, fast as the wind, leaving the sisters behind to continue their conversation.

That night, Lothíriel felt restless and sleep simply wouldn't come to her. Tossing in her bed wasn't helping so she drew her shawl around her shoulders and headed out the tent. Sounds of the men talking, gathering around the fire, came to her. She carefully moved away from them but not to far. She wasn't foolish to wonder far from the encampment. She sat by a low tree and enjoyed the solitude of the night. A light wind swept across the plain and the round moon crowned a very starlit sky. In the distance, the soft sound of running water could be heard.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She turned her head up and found Éomer standing by her side. How could he have moved without her hearing him?

"Yes... I don't know why... It is so peaceful out here."

"True... I had forgotten how much I enjoyed it... The silence, the solitude."

She smiled in the dark. So different yet so alike...

"I didn't hear you coming..."

He sat by her in the soft thick grass.

"Well... It's a gift, what can I say?"

She nudged him with her shoulder and they laughed. He gathered her in his arms bringing her closer to him in order to keep her warm.

"Are you enjoying the journey?"

"Very much. I had no idea it would be so beautiful around here."

"It has its moments." He said with pride. "And it is not to tiresome, I hope?"

"No, not at all. I like these times outside. And fear not, I'm used to this. With three bothers, I had more then my share of such!"

He pulled her even close and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't wait for you to see my home." he whispered.

"I'm looking forward to it... Éowyn has told me so much about it, I feel like I already know it!"

"I will show you all the perfect places to watch the view. All the little secret passageways and gardens." he turned her faced to him and his gaze was fixed on her lips. "All the hidden corners."

He placed a gentle kiss on her and she felt a different kind of heat spreading through her.

_I should get back... Now, while I can still gather an intelligent thought!_

But somehow she couldn't force herself to leave. It felt so right to be there in his arms, surrounded by his embrace.

The hours flew by as they talk about anything and nothing. Neither of them realized it... nor did they realized they were being watched.

*****

After a forth night on the road, they finally reached Rohan and Lothíriel loved the endless sea of grass and the wild wind blowing. But it was her first sight of Edoras that did it for her. It was a spectacular view, the Golden Hall set high up in the mountain with its golden roof and white banners.

Éowyn, at her side, sighed.

"Home... Home at last..."

Lothíriel turned to her just in time to see Faramir reach over and gather her hand in his looking into her eyes, a look full of love. She smiled and found herself searching for Éomer up ahead but failing to see him. Until...

"Liking the view?" a voice came from behind her.

Startled, she looked towards the voice.

_Damn it... Why does he have to look so damn good on a horse?!_

"I love it..." she answered truthfully, swallowing hard. " It's so beautiful..."

"You should see it at dawn. It is the most beautiful picture." he took a deep breath and went on. "When we soldiers return home, the sight of its golden roof warms our hearts."

Éothain was close by and added in whisper. "And the thought of a warm woman waiting..."

Lothíriel blushed and lowered her gaze.

"Éothain..."

"Béma! I'm sorry, my lady, I sometimes forget in whose company we travel."

"It is alright." She sad smiling. "I'm used to it, remember? Three brothers?"

They continued to ride towards the glowing city. As they passed thought the gates, the crowd came around them. Théoden was dead and there was a sad note to the arrival. But Éomer was king and the happiness that brought was etched upon the faces of rohir. Happiness and pride.

_A\N Hope you keep enjoying! And the next chapter is almost ready so I'll see you soon!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

_Rohan, 10__th__ August, 3019_

It didn't take them long to get the party settled in Edoras and there were important matters at hand. It was time to lay Théoden to rest in the halls of his forefathers. So, on the next day, it was barely dawn when the funeral procession set out from the walls of the city. The day was clad in mist and the wind still blew cold without the warmth of the sun.

On their way to the burial grounds, Lothíriel's eyes searched the crowd. She could tell that Théoden was a loved king. Numerous people, nobles and commoners alike, had gathered to say their farewells. Their sorrow was evident.

It is a hard time for every family... Éowyn looked devastated. It had been the second great lost in the family that year. First Théodred, now Théoden... Tears fell freely from her deep blue eyes as she sang the song of mourning. Lothíriel was glad that her cousin was there for her.

And then there was Éomer, looking mighty and strong in the midst of it all. Standing tall, shoulders straight and no tears in his eyes. But his look was empty, almost devoid of life. He was grieving deeply... This was how he grieved... Alone... To himself... How she wished she could just put her arms around him and hold him tightly. Be his comfort. But she could not...

As the ceremony ended and the crowd made their way back to the city, the royal family and their guests returned to Meduseld. The Golden Hall was warm and the servants had set the tables with some refreshments and food. They guests spread and light talk was heard all around. Conversations of great deeds, valiant efforts and wise choices on Théoden's part. Praises to his reign. But the family was not in a mood for a gathering and they retired early. For them, although they celebrated life, right there and now there was no room for laughter... only sorrow.

One by one, the guests started to retire as well.

"_Ninniach nín_, aren´t you coming?" Imrahil asked his daughter as she lingered still in the hall.

"I'm just going to check on Éowyn, Ada. You go ahead."

"You are a good friend. Good night, my child." he placed a light kiss on her brow.

"G'night, Ada."

Lothíriel spotted Éowyn on the terrace. She was leaning on the rail next to her brother. Faramir sat in a nearby bench.

"Hey." she greeted as she sat by him. "How is she?"

"Hurt." he replied softly. "But it is natural... With time the pain will ease."

She understood that he was thinking about Boromir and felt his pain.

"But it will never go away, will it cousin?"

He smiled kindly as he turned to face her.

"No... It will stay."

"But you have each other... New joys will dull the old hurt."

She turned to the Rohir siblings and saw Éomer embrace his sister and kiss the top of her head. Then, he turned to leave and Lothíriel could see him going into the Kings' study. The study that once belong to his uncle and that now was his own.

Éowyn looked towards the sky, stargazing, enjoying the night air... And probably remembering happy times with their family...

Faramir rose from his seat.

"I better go to her... Good night, Thíri."

"Goodnight."

Lothíriel stood and walked back to the warmth of the Golden Hall. She was torn between seeking Éomer and not disturb his peace. Eventually, she decided to follow Éomer. She was worried for him, more than she would like to admit... She hadn't seen him cry... How could a man loose so much and not shed a single tear? She knew he was trying to maintain a strong façade but at what cost? Some things should not be held inside... It could eat a man alive. She walked to the study and gently knock on the door. No response. She opened the door and there she found him, sitting at his desk, elbows on the table and his face hidden in his hands. He lifted his head to her when he heard her come in. His eyes were brimmed with unshed tears.

Lothíriel felt a tug in her heart. Silently, she closed the door, crossed the room and came to his side. Then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and felt him drawing her near, holding her by the waist. His grip was so tight she felt she would break. But it didn't matter...

She felt his tears through the fabric of her dress as he wept silently. She bent over him, leaned her head on the top of his, and soothed her hands through his back.

"Hush... It's alright..." She whispered softly. "It will be alright..."

He raised his head to look into her eyes and she saw so much hurt and confusion in them. She cupped his face and ran her thumbs through his face, erasing the tears streams.

"Stay with me..." he asked in a low voice. "Say you'll stay with me tonight, Thíri..."

She sighed deeply. She shouldn't even be here, alone with a man not from her family and without proper supervision...In Gondorian etiquette, such behavior was highly condemned. But to be honest, with him had her behavior ever been proper? Looking deep in his eyes, she made her decision. She didn't care what everyone might say... He needed her.

She smiled at him and placed a very soft kiss in his lips.

"Come," she said. "Let us sit here by the fire."

She took his hand in hers and motioned towards the fireplace. He followed her and both sat on the soft fluffy rug on the floor.

"Tell me about your life here..." she asked as she leaned against a big leather chair.

Silence fell between them. Éomer was not very fond of talking about himself but strangely he felt at ease with Lothíriel. Words came out naturally around her.

"It is a strange feeling coming home this time... It griefs me to bury my uncle... Far beyond any words can describe."

Lothíriel hadn't met Théoden King for he fell on the Pellenor Fields on that day in mid March. She knew he had fought bravely and gave he life fore what he believed. And she knew he loved his family and did everything he could to protect them. She had a feeling she would've liked Théoden... To bad there hadn't been any time for that.

She could sense the grief and sorrow in Éomer's words. It made her wanting to protect him, to take away all his pain... If only it was that easy.

"Come." she said making him lay on the mat with his head on her lap. "Tell me of him... Of your family..."

She heard Éomer take a deep sigh. It is never easy to take a trip down memory lane. He was of the royal house but, as much as Éomer loved the Riddermark, he had seen some hard times.

"My father was a Marshall of the Mark, a good warrior like his father before him, and he defended Rohan with all his might. As much as he could anyway... And for a while, it seemed that to fight was all he could do. Until the day he met my mother... It is said that they fell immediately in love. My father asked for permission to marry her and my grandfather agreed."

"Really?" she asked surprised. "Just because they were in love? Even if she was a princess and he a warrior?"

"Well, in truth my father was a descendant of Eorl, the brave. And, yes, my mother was a princess of royal blood... But she was also very stubborned... Much like Éowyn actually! Or other princesses I know!"

She laughed lightly.

"She vowed she would marry him or not at all. So my grandfather really didn't have much of a choice. Soon after, I was born and then Éowyn... Life was good to us. I don't remember much but I do recall it was a happy time." he paused.

"And then...?" she pressed on.

"Then darkness lurked at our doors and war ensued. My father was killed... He was always too impulsive. In a battle, he fought with frenzy, heart over mind... His death destroyed my mother, drove her to despair... She died soon after."

"I'm so sorry... You must've been very young..." She said, caressing his hair distractingly.

"Eleven... My Uncle took us under his guard and we came to live here, in Meduseld. Théodred was by then 24 and he was a hero in my eyes. And will always be... He was the older brother everyone should have. He was always there for us, me and Éowyn. As I grow up, he taught me everything! How to ride, how to shoot with a bow, throw a spear, fight with swords, how to..." he stopped himself.

"How to... what?" she asked softly.

"How to love a woman..." he said, looking deep into her eyes, sending chills down her back.

"Hum... I'm not sure I like this part... I'm torn between thanking him and wanting to strangle him."

His chuckle was deep and resonated through her.

_I better change the conversation or soon enough there will be no talking..._

"Tell me more..."

"I became Third Marshal of Riddermark at the age of six and twenty and my days were spent in the Eastmark with my éored. We used Aldburg as our base camp."

"Hum... A marshall so soon?"

"Well, I'm no mere man, my lady..." he replied with a sly grin.

_Don't I know..._ she thought.

"And Aldburg... What is it?"

"Not what but where. It was my father's house, his inheritance. It had once belong to Eorl and was used as the Royal House before the Golden Hall was built. When the council and the king moved here, Aldburg was passed down the descendant's line and came to be owned by my father. Théoden King passed it to me when I came of age."

"What about Théodred? What happened to him?"

"My cousin was a brilliant soldier. But evil has many ways... He was ambushed in the Fords of Isen. His garrison was patrolling the river banks when Saruman's Orcs attacked them. Few survived... I was able to get him home still breathing but his wounds were too deep... He was gone some hours after, on the 25th of February..."

"Oh... Was he an only son?"

"Yes, he was a late child and my aunt died when he was born. My uncle never remarried."

"Such loss... He must have been devastated..."

"Not at the time... Théoden King was under the influence of Gríma Wormtongue, a traitor! I always knew there was something about that little weasel!" Lothíriel could see a tic starting at his jaw. She knew already that it was a sign of his famous ill temper. "Later, we discovered that he was colluded with Saruman to weaken the king and destroy Rohan. So when Théodred died, my uncle was still under his spell... He knew nothing of what went on around him. At a time, he even signed an order for my arrest..."

"No!"

"True... But then, on a stroke of luck - or fate, I don't know – a few days later, three strangers entered my life and it all changed. In a rapid succession of events, Gandalf, the Wizard, came to Rohan, freed the king from Saruman's grasp and Gríma was no more... The rest you know..."

"Yes... The battle at Helm's Deep... The ride to Minas Tirith... The battle of the Pellenor Fields... You came to us..."

"And for my part, I would do it again to prove my loyalty to Aragorn. But now I have to face my people in pain and deliver them their king... dead..."

"But they will have another... You..." _My love_, it almost slipped from her tongue.

"He was a good man... A good king..."

She could hear doubt in his voice. Doubt in his ability to rule.

"So are you..."

"Am I?" he whispered.

"Yes." she answered without hesitation. "I know it in my heart."

She lowered her head to his and their lips met. Before she kissed him, he whispered "Thank you..."

Éothain came to Éomer's room just before dawn. He too was concerned about his friend. Éomer always had that though look but inside he felt deeply. It wasn't going to be easy to get through this.

He found the room empty, his bed untouched and his friend nowhere to be seen. He had already checked the stables. Firefoot was there and in this time there was no way Éomer would take another horse. He had passed through the deserted hall and at this hour the kitchen was bubbling with too much activity.

_The study._ He thought. _Maybe there..._

He entered the king's study and froze by the door. Well, Éomer was there. But he wasn´t alone. In the great white rug in front of a dying fireplace, Éomer, King of Rohan lay sound asleep... with Lothíriel of Dol Amroth in his arms...

A pretty picture... And also a diplomatic incident of massive proportions! He came shealtly to Éomer's side and pat him on the shoulder. The king was immediatly awake but didn't move.

"You should take some precautions, my lord..." he whispered in his ear. "The house is not yet awake but soon it will be impossible for anyone to return to their beds... Unseen, I mean..."

Éomer nodded silently and Éothain retired, shutting the door behind him.

Éomer turned to look at Lothíriel. She laid carelessly in his arms, in abandonment, her back leaning against his chest.

He couldn't bring himself to wake her... He couldn't do anything but watch her sleep, just a little while longer.

_Béma, woman... I'm lost to you..._

He caressed her check and let his hand slide across her dark long hair. How good would it be to wake every morning by her side...

"Wake up, _leóf mín_..." he called while he kissed her left ear. "Lothíriel..."

"I dream, for sure..." she reply, stirring. She turned and moved closer to him.

"Morning comes..." he said, caressing her cheek with the back of his other hand. "You should go before someone misses you..."

"Yes..." she said, leaning against his hand and closing her eyes. She moved closer and curled up against him. "I should go but..." she sighed.

"But what?"

"But I don't think I want to..."

She moved forward and brushed her lips to his.

"Good Morning, my lord."

She kissing him deeply, moving her hands towards his waist to draw him near.

"Thíri..." he said breaking the kiss. "Believe me, this is the last thing I want but you really should go!"

Her response was to move even closer to him, molding her body to his. She felt him freeze instantly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Woman, you better cease that or I won't be accounted by my actions..." he grunted hoarsely.

A smile came to her lips. She liked to have that effect on him.

"Really...?"

"Really!" he moved away an inch and laid on his side, holding his head on his hand. He kept his eyes on her as she rolled over. Her hair was tussled, her eyes sleepy. She looked beautiful. "Your brothers will kill me..."

She laughed. But she knew he was right. It was insane to still be there with the rising of the sun. Sighing, she complied. She rose and ran her hands through her dress. It had wrinkles everywhere.

"Just look at me! I must look a fright!"

"More like a sight..." she heard him say.

She smiled and bend down to kiss him once more before heading towards the door. She opened it carefully and looked outside.

"There's no one, I'll take the..." she turned, hoping to finding him still on the floor but he was already wrapping his arms around her. He cupped her face gently in his hands and placed all his passion into a kiss, as if trying to make a mark on her. Branding her as his.

"Now this is a proper farewell kiss..."

_Sweet Valar, could I fall more deeply in love with this man..._

"I'll see you at breakfast?" She managed to say, her head spinning.

He nodded and as she disappeared through the door, he pulled her back for another kiss.

"Éomer..." she tried to argue but her arms were already around his neck, her hands in his hair.

"Last one..." he said to her lips.

And with a final kiss and a light laugh, Lothíriel left him alone in the study where he could simply fall on his chair and admit that he was utterly lost to her.

"Pity me, Gods... For I'm a man in love..."

_A|N: OMG, I'm really, really sorry I took so long to update... _

_I know it's no excuse but work is killing me! _

_I'll try to keep up! Promise! =)_

_Love! _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

_Edoras, 19__th__ August, 3019_

After the funeral, Edoras resumed its normal rhythm. It was time to think ahead. Time to celebrate and start rebuilding. The bulk of the guests left after the official funerary ceremony but Éomer's closest friends remained for a few days.

He was glad for it... Too much time for himself was something he didn't need right now. And it was a good thing to have the opportunity to take them through all the beauty Rohan had to offer.

The next few days went by slowly. Meeting after meeting for Éomer in order to start a Council. Hours upon hours behind closed doors discussing affairs of state. He longed for a good ride under the hot sun and the gushing wind. And most of all he longed for Lothíriel's company. They had so much to talk about and mostly he had something to ask her... he knew it was long overdue but he wanted to be perfect.

So one day, early in the morning, Éomer sat at the large table in the kitchen, breaking his fast as his sister entered.

"Good morning, brother! Up already?" she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek." And so pensive..."

She sat near by and grabed a piece of fresh bread.

"I was thinking about Aldburg."

"Oh?" she asked. "Something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking that maybe our guests would like to see it. I wanted to show them a little bit of the coountry outside of Edoras... What do you think?"

"That would be great!" she filled her cup with fresh coffee and refilled Éomer's. "We could take them early in the morning and spend the day. We could take food with us and make a picnic on the way or we could send someone ahead and prepare a meal for us."

He smiled at her entusiasm. Even thought Meduseld had been their home for many years, Aldburg had seen them both born. It held memories of their parents and of happier family times.

"That settles then. A trip to Aldburg it is."

Éowyn jumped from her seat and hugged him.

"Excelent idea, brother. I'll go and tell Faramir!"

"Not a chance, little sister." He said as he held on to her, tightly. "He's still asleep and I'll be damned if I'm about to let you go into his room. Alone!"

She smiled at his protective words and kissed him once more.

"Alright, I'll wake Thíri then!"

She was leaving as Erchirion walked in the kitchen. She greeted him with a big smile and a cheerful good morning.

"What is she so happy about?" The elder prince of Dol Amroth asked as he sat at the sat by Éomer's side and quickly reached for the coffee pot.

"Good morning to you too." Éomer replied. "My sister is just pleased with a plan of mine. I was thinking of us all going to Aldburg for a visit. What do you think?"

"Aldburg? Great! I would like to see it very much!"

"Well, I guess we are all in accord, them. I will make the arrangements so we can leave for tomorrow at the break of dawn." he stood as he head for the door.

"Break of dawn...?" Erchirion's excitement was quickly dissapearing.

"It's a long way..." The King said before leaving.

In the afternoon, after another endless meeting, he talked to Aragorn for the King's aproval and set things in motion for the next morning.

When Éowyn told Lothíriel about the trip Éomer was planning, she could all but leap with joy. She longed to get a little bit of fresh air and it would be wonderful to get to know Alburg.

"But please, keep it to your self..." Éowyn whispered. They were in a room with all the other ladies that remained, some sewing, some reading. "I would hate it if _certain_ people were to join us!"

They laughed quietly.

"What are you so secretive about? Come, you must tell us."

"Oh, Lady Lillith it is nothing really. Just something insignificant about my brother." Éowyn replied.

"Uh, I bet you must be plotting to find your dear husband a wife." Lillith said, forgetting her book in her hands. "You should know that many a woman from every corner of Middle Earth would love to share his...life."

Some of the ladies giggled.

"In fact, I think I can include all the women in this room!"

The giggles increase. Lothíriel remained quiet. This wasn't something she was willing to discuss.

"Well, I'm afraid all of them would be disapointed."

"Really? How so?" Lillith feign a gasp. "Oh, pray don't tell us your brother has no love for our fair sex... Now that would be a disapointment."

Laughter spread. Éowyn's face turned red.

"I will have you know that my brother could make any woman in here satisfied."

"That's for sure..." someone said in a corner.

"But what I meant to say," Éowyn continued, dismissing the last remark. "was that my brother will take a wife from Rohan."

Lothíriel felt her heart turn to ice inside her chest. She looked down to her hands and tried to calm down.

_Breathe._

"Uh, are you sure of that?" Lillith continued. "You think none of us would be abble to persuade him otherwise?"

"I'm sure, my lady. This country has suffered to much and the people will not take it kindly to have an...outsider by the King's side. So, we can all rest assure of that. Now," she said as she got up. "if you will all excuse me, I shall see to our lunch."

Éowyn crossed the room with external calm but inside she was fumming. Lothíriel knew it well.

"What say you, Lady Lothíriel?"

"I beg your pardon?" Lothíriel was startled by her question.

"You are a friend of the king... Do you think he will choose a Rohan wife just to appease the people? Or do you think he is the kind of man that could face the wrath and anger of his own to have the woman he loves?"

"I think we should all take care of our own lives and leave the lives of others at peace."

When the sun was only starting to rise, Éomer was already up and about. He grabbed something for the still quiet kitchen and headed for the stables were he began saddling Firefoot.

He had sent Éothain ahead to Aldburg to make sure all was ready for the guests. Food had to be prepared and the rooms had to be ready in the eventuality of a nightstay.

"Ready for a ride, old boy?" he asked Firefoot.

The horse nudged him on the chest in a playful manner.

"I know." Éomer said as he scratched his nose. "You're always ready to get out of these walls."

Lothíriel came into the stables carefully. She watched him as he brushed Firefoot's mane with all the care you would give an old friend. She had decided to wake earlier to see to Galad and had found him there. It was no cause for surprise... She should've known he would be the one to see to his horse. She knew of the special relationship they shared.

"He loves it... I can tell." she said softly.

He smiled as he heard her voice but he didn't turn towards her.

"He has his soft spots. As do we all."

Lothíriel let a grin spread over her face as she picked another brush from the bucket and approached them. She offered Firefoot her hand and he came to her willingly, urging her to play. Her grin turned in to a smile as she caressed his neck.

Éomer couldn't believe his eyes. This was his warhorse, the single most feared creature in the Riddermark. And he was actually melting in Lothíriel's hands.

"You're not so bad when a beautiful lady scratches you behind the ears, are you?" Éomer said to him.

Firefoot neighed and nudged her to continue, ignoring his master's remarks completly.

"I don't blame, old friend." He continued. His hand met hers on Firefoot's back. He held it and let his thumb caress the back of her hand as he caught her attention and looked into her eyes. "I can't seem to resist as well..."

He lowered his head towards hers and just as his lips would meet hers, voices nearing, from the outside, reached them. They parted swiftly and Lothíriel went to Galad's stall to prepare him.

"Éomer said it is a smooth ride, so maybe I'll take Melian." They heard Elphir say as a group came into the stable.

"My daughter, there you are." Her father said. "I was looking for you."

She gave her father her cheek for him to place his good morning kiss.

"I thought Galad deserved a nice rub before we got on the road again."

"You treat that horse better that your favorite brother!" She heard Amrothros say. "When was the last time you gave me a nice rub!"

"And since when are you my favorite brother?" she asked teasing him.

Amrothos hit his chest with his fist in a dramtic gesture.

"You pierce my heart with such words, little sister. I don't think I can take the pain..."

Lothíriel hit him on the shoulder and shook her head at him.

"You're incorrigible, did you know that?"

"Well, perhaps but the ladies love me..." he said proudly.

"Says who?"

"Me, for once."

Lothíriel felt as if a bucket of ice water was dropped on her.

_Not possible..._

Lillith walked into the stables, dressed in the most beautiful ridding outfit that Lothíriel had ever seen. Her dress was so simple in comparation... It made her feel...ordinary. The bright red was a perfect match to her pale and perfect complexion. She walked across the small space like she owned the place and came into the group, smilling, her maid in tow.

"Well, good morning to everyone! Isn't this a beautiful day?" She asked, heading towards the stall of her horse. "Is my horse ready? My sidesaddle set?"

Lothíriel couldn't believe that her perfect day was about to be ruined by some annoying Queen wannabe.

"Who invited her...?" Lothíriel heard Éowyn whisper to Éomer.

"I had to invite everyone... She's a guest, what would you have me do?"

"Forget to mention this to her?" Éowyn sugested, shuddering her shoulders.

"Sister..." he admonished.

Éowyn hissed between her teeth and walked near Faramir, as if trying to make a statement. Faramir was hers and if _someone_ as much as glanced towards his way, there would be blood... Literally!

"It is a long and tiresome journey, Lady Lillith. Are you sure you want to come?" she said, taking Faramir's arm. "In this unpredicatable weather? With such a beautiful dress? It would be a pitty if you were to ruin it, would it not?"

"Oh, I have others. And to miss out a chance to ride in such formidable company..." she took a meanful look at Éomer, who was completly oblivious of her gaze as he continued to tend to Firefoot. "Now that I couldn't do!"

Lothíriel was an ameable woman, she always thought so. To harm another human being was something she could not conceive, nor understand as a healer. Up until now... For she couldn't bear the sight of that idiotic airheaded girl and she could almost see herself wrapping her hands around her perfect little neck and squeeze...

_Sweet Valar, I'm turning into a barbarian..._

"Well, if we are all set to go..." Faramir said. "Let's get going, shall we?"

He motioned towards Éowyn and helped her on to Windfola. Not that she actually needed any assistance but they we glad for those little moments.

Éomer was about to do the same and help Lothíriel but his actions were cut short.

"My Lord, would you be so kind and help a maiden in distress?" Lilith asked in the sweetest tone.

_Maiden? You wish!_ Lothíriel thougth.

Éomer knew he could not refuse.

"Yes, of course, my lady."

He helped her on to her horse as quickly as possible and when he turned to Lothíriel to help her, he found her already on Galad's back. Her lips were shut tight and her eyes avoided meeting his.

"Such strength, my lord!" He heard Lillith say. "I could've guessed but had no idea of the immensity of it..." she leaning forward to place her hand on his chest before continuing. "I bet you are just a massive wall of solid muscle under this clothes."

Lothíriel urged Galad forward to get away from a conversation that was making her nauseated but she could still hear the sound of Lillith's laughter as she exited the stable.

_I absolutely and positivily hate her! Impossible girl! Who on Mordor does she thing she is! Argh! Why won't a mumakil just trample her?_

Éomer watched Lothíriel storm out of the stable. She was mad, he could tell. But what was he supose to do? He couldn't just ignore Lillith, she was a noble woman after all and that would've been unpolite.

He sighed and mounted Firefoot. _Damn... It's going to be a long day..._

The party left Edoras on the way to Aldburg with the young men in front, ridding as fast as their mounts could take them. Lothíriel wanted to joined them and try to ease her mind but her father and Lady Arwen lingered behind with a very pregnant Melian and she couldn't just galloped away. Her mood was getting worse by the minute.

Eventually, they stopped by a brook to water the horses and take some rest for awhile. Lothíriel was actually happy for the opportunity to get away of that horrid annoying voice of Lillith always bragging about "Daddy this..." and "Back home, we have that..." How could someone be like that?

She wondered a bit down the river, to a more seccluded area and she sat by a shallow part of the river. She took off her ridding boots and set her feet in the sun heated water.

_Oh, so good...Sometimes, it really is all about the simple pleasures in life..._

She leaned back on her elbows and turned her face upwards, closed her eyes and took in the bright sun.

It was thus that Éomer found her. He had followed her, trying to remain unnoticed to others, to take the opportunity to talk about the events of the morning.

"Tired already? We still have a couple of hours ahead of us."

She turned to look at him as she heard the sound of his voice but quickly faced the sun again.

"I do not tire easily, my lord. I'm not a fragile creature."

Éomer grimmaced at her formal tone. He sat by her side without knowing what to say. He could just sit there and watch her... Or he could do something.

He leaned towards her and took her face in his big hand. His touch made Lothíriel open her eyes. She parted her lips to speak but had no time. Éomer closed the gap between them as took her lips in his. He kissed her deeply and fiercely as if trying to show her all his feeling in a single touch. Lothíriel had no choice but to melt in his embrace even though her inner voice said to her that this was an impossible dream they had. Her arms lost strenght and she found herself laying back on the soft grass. Her hair lay spread around her head. Her hands, now free, found their way to his back and gently caressed him sent shivers down his spine.

Éomer could feel her chest pressed to his and he had to gather all his mental strenght to keep from covering the length of her body with his own.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, between kisses. "I'm sorry for what happened this morning..." Another kiss. "I'm sorry that I had to invite her..." And yet another kiss. "And most of all, I'm sorry we aren't alone..."

Lothíriel let a small moan escape her throat as he kissed her once more. She rolled him over, without breaking their kiss, and lay atop him.

"Lothíriel, you're killing me..." He groaned.

A wicked smile played in her lips. She spread her hands on his chest, making him groan deeper, and leaned forward.

"Good...You deserve a little punishment..." She uttered just before kissing him again.

They were so lost in each other that they baredly heard it. A soft call, from at far at first but growing closer.

"Thíri, are you around here?"

It was the voice of Imrahil.

Éomer brook the kiss at lightning speed.

"Was that...?"

"Father?" She whispered. "Sweet Valar, that _is_ my father!Move!"

It took her a second to stand and rearrange her dress.

Éomer was right there behind her and tried to compose himself. Alas, _somethings_ were not cooperating in the light of the situation...

_Damn... I need a cold bath..._

"Quickly! Hide!" Lothíriel said, sending him away.

He hid behind a large tree and Lothíriel sat once again by the river and sank her feet in the water, just in time to see her father appear in the line of a tall bush.

"Ada! I didn't hear you coming. Is everything ready to resume the journey? I must have dozed off and lost track of time..." she started to stand.

"There's time, no hurry. I was just worried... You know how fathers are... It is a time of peace but many orcs and wargs still roam this land. I had to make sure you are not attack by some beast."

Éomer had to bite back a laugh. Could he count as a beast?

"Come, let me join you on your way back."

Lothíriel dried her feet on the inside of her dress and put her boots on. Her father helped her up and offered his arm.

"Your hair... It has twigs and leafs all over it." Imrahil said, taking a leaf.

"Oh..." She felt herself blush."It must have been when I lay asleep in the sun."

They walked towards the journey group and made preparations to continued. From the corner of her eye, she saw Éomer stealthly nearing Firefoot and hid a smile. It had been close... but it had been worth it.

With a much lighter mood, she mounted Galad.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

They reached Alburg by noon and were greeted by a plump woman, in her sixties, with a sweet face and hair the colour of salt and pepper. She was cleaning her hands on a white cloth and had a smile on her lips that could compete with a beacon from Gondor.

"Oh my sweet girl!" she said as soon as Éowyn came down her horse, gracefully, and came to hug her. "You look so beautiful, just like your mother, Béma keep her soul..." she gathered Éowyn's cheek in her chubby hands and kissed her temple. "But you should eat more, child, you're but skin and bone!"

"Gwenodyn, I've missed you so much!"

The woman gave her an even tighter hug.

"And I'm not worthy of such reception?" Éomer said as he came down Firefoot and walked towards them.

"My lord King..." she said as she gave him a bow.

"I'm still the same, Gwen." he said as he shook his head. "I want no formalities between us."

The old lady smiled as opened her arms.

"Well, then... Come and give this old woman a nice hug."

Éomer obliged and gave her a noisy kiss on the cheek.

"Is that my favorite pastries I smell on you? You are too good for us."

Gwenodyn blushed.

"Oh my, I forgot... Where are my manners... You have guests!" raising her voice, she added. "My Lords and Ladies, forgive me. I am Mistress Gwenodyn, the governess of this house. You must be tired, hungry... Please, come inside."

They dismounted and gathered their belongings as they headed for the house. It was nice and warm inside. It smelled of fresh flowers and scented candles.

"What a charming place!" Arwen said as she walked in the great lounge, hand in hand with Aragorn. "This is where you two grew up?"

"It is." Éowyn replied. "The grounds are quite extensive and when Éomer was made Marshall he used most of the place as a post for his éored but we agreed to leave this house untouched. It looks just like when we left..."

"You must have good memories here." Aragorn asked as he looked around.

"Yes, we do." Éowyn and Éomer looked at each other in a private moment, as if savoring a time they once had. Somehow, it touched Lothíriel's heart to be here, to once again be a apart of their lives.

"It think it's rather small..."

They all turned their heads towards Lilith.

_Could she be more hateful? This is the perfect place to raise a family, you twit. _Lothíriel thought.

But it was Arwen's laughter that broke the ice.

"Lady Lilith, I believe you will think Valinor itself small for your taste!"

That comment from the High Queen made Lilith blush and she was immediately silent.

"No... It's not small at all... Perfect, I say." Arwen then looked straight into Lothíriel's green eyes. "The perfect place to raise a family."

It was Lothíriel's turn to blush under the eyes of the Queen. Could she read her thoughts?

"Come, Aragorn." Éomer said. "Let me show you the stables. I still have some of the finest horses here."

"There's always room for horses, my friend."

Aragorn leaned over to Arwen and placed a soft kiss in her lips. He whispered something in Elven to her that was to low for Lothíriel to hear but she could very well see the smile on her Queen's face.

"Imrahil, will you join us?"

"I couldn't pass such an opportunity, could I?"

Lilith asked to be taken to her room. Apparently she was too tired to even think.

_Do you ever?_ Lothíriel found herself thinking.

"Good riddance!" she heard Éowyn mutter.

She had to laugh. It wasn't very lady of her friend but, as her father always said, it can't be too harsh if it's true.

"Éowyn!" Gwen's voice interrupted her thoughts. "We should head back to the kitchen. There is still a lot of preparing to do. Will you give us a hand, love?"

Éowyn nodded and turned to Lothíriel.

"If you would like to fresh up too you can take my room. Upstairs, second room to the left. And if you need anything else, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Actually, if you don't mind I would like to help as well."

Éowyn smiled at her request.

"What...?" Lothíriel asked.

"I knew you would ask that."

Lothíriel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Am I so predictable?"

"No, you are to good to be true! Come along."

The kitchen was wide and sunny. Much like the one she was used to in Dol Amroth. A large wooden table in the centre, a big stove in the corner and a big marble working bench. And big double doors to let all the warm of the summer in.

"Gwen, Lothíriel was kind to lend us a helping hand."

Gwen bowed to her.

"Éowyn, you shouldn't... My lady, really there is no need..."

"Gwen... Gwen." Éowyn said raising her hand. "Trust me, you won't change her mind. She's just like me!"

"You mean obnoxiously stubborn?"

"On the brink of the impossible to bear!"

Gwen smiled and admitted defeat.

"Well, then... We thank you, my lady, for your trouble. We are not used to having so many people in this house and specially not lords and ladies of every royal house known! We are too few so I need all the help I can get."

"Yes, well, Thíri is different. She's family... Almost..." Éowyn blushed.

"Oh, young Éowyn will be talking about that too, you and I."

"Later! Come on, Florean, leave that and let's see how we can accommodate everyone in our dinning hall!"

They left the kitchen and Gwen shouted out.

"Ask Théonee for help as well!"

"Will do!"

Lothíriel was smiling all the time. How she missed such a familiar place instead of all the pump and circumstance of formal dinners in cold dinning halls.

"My lady, I apologize... We are simple people... We are not used to noble women around the kitchen."

Lothíriel grabbed the knife Florean left as she was cutting apples into a great bowl and resumed the task. She peeled the green and red apples with precision and cut them into perfect slices.

"Please do not trouble yourself, Mistress Gwenodyn. Perhaps it is true you don't see many noble women in the kitchen but I'm was the only woman in a house of men, my father and three older brothers, for a long time. I had to adjust."

Gwen smiled as she turned the roast on the oven.

"Well, my lady I have to say, you did well!"

"Thank you, you're too kind. And please, call me Lothíriel. I'm not very fond of titles..."

Gwen nodded. She liked this girl.

"Lothíriel, then. Will you be alright by yourself in here for a while?"

Lothíriel nodded and Gwen continued, heading for the kitchen door. "I need to see what those two girls are up to in the hall!"

Lothíriel smiled and continued peeling the apples. She didn't mind the work, she enjoyed it actually. She was used to be busy back home and she missed being helpful.

She felt a pair of strong arms embracing her waist from behind.

"You smell of apple and cinnamon pie..." he uttered in her right ear as he edged her hair away and kissed her neck.

"Éomer, stop..." she was able to say. But her body was betraying her for she leaned closer to him. "Someone might come in..."

"I care not."

He turned her face to him and kissed the air out of her. Lothíriel turned in his arms and wrapped his neck, letting her hands slide deep into his fair hair.

Éomer pulled her closer even and deepened their kiss.

He could feel her scent of sweet lavender on her hair. The soft curves of her bodies close to his. How easy she had infiltrated in his heart and created this addiction... How he came to crave her touch... She was every thing he had ever dream of. Intelligent, caring, loving... But with a little sass of her own. With her, he felt he could share everything. She had been able to fill a void in his life. A life he couldn't now imagine without her. How could he show her? How could he tell her how much she meant to him? Would words ever be enough?

"Marry me..." he whispered in her lips.

"W-What?"

Had she heard it right? Could she believe her ears or was it her treacherous heart playing a trick on her mind?

Suddenly they heard Gwen's voice, nearing the kitchen. They pulled away quickly.

Lothíriel turned to the marble working bench, breathless, and picked her knife and another apple. Éomer sat at the small table, fingering his lips. Could they have more interruptions? First, Elphir, then Imrahil and now Gwen...

"And don't buy them too ripe, Daev. Take the coins from the pot by the mantle."

"Yes, ma'am."

Footsteps were heard hasting away.

"And stay out of them town girls, you hear?" she yelled back as she came into the kitchen. "Well, well! The new and mighty King of Rohan in my kitchen! It's not something one finds every day... Is there something you want?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Lothíriel felt her cheeks burn. She was sure she was red as a strawberry.

Éomer's voice was calm and smooth. He got up and came near her.

"There are a lot of things I want, Mama Gwen, but right now I just missed being around your kitchen." he kissed her cheek. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, my boy, we're all right. Lady Lothíriel was kind enough to offer her help and the supper is nearly done." she turned around and spotted a big bread knife. "But it would be a great help if you would cut the bread... My hands aren't steady as they were before."

"Gladly." he answered taking the knife from its support.

"In the meantime, if you don't mind, Lothíriel, I will ask you take the fruit and the cheese to the tables. Éowyn and Florean have re-arranged them to sit everyone. They are in a house hunt for chairs. And Théonee is busy with the silverware. We're a small staff here at Alburg."

Lothíriel set her knife and gathered the apple bowl.

"Of course I don't mind."

She left the kitchen on her way to the hall leaving Gwen and Éomer alone.

The sound of Éomer's knife cutting the bread was all that was heard as Gwen regarded him. How had it come to this? Her little boy now a king... And what a king he would be. She was sure he had the heart and head on the right place for it. What pride and joy they were... He and Éowyn. However, Éowyn was to be married to the Ithilien Prince, she had learn. She would leave Edoras soon. And shouldn't a King have a Queen by his side?

"What?" Éomer finally said, feeling her eyes on him.

"She is very pretty..." Gwen said. "The Lady Lothíriel. Nice and polite. No falseness in her manner. Not what I expected from a Gondorian Lady."

Éomer smiled at her words. Gwen had always been able to read his mind and see into his heart.

"And so kind of her to offer her help." Gwen picked some grapes from a basket and place them on a silver bowl. "I didn't ask, you see. She came into my kitchen, with your sister, and offered. A true Lady, if you ask me."

"That she is."

The elder woman sighed. "If only..."

Éomer stopped cutting the hard bread.

"If only what?"

"If only she was a Rohir..."

Lothíriel stopped dead in her tracks just outside the kitchen's door as she listened to Gwen's words.

"Meaning...?"

"What a fine Queen she would make..."

Lothíriel felt her cheeks turning red. Was she so easy to read? Was it that transparent that she was head over heels for him? Gwen had not known her but for a few hours and she could tell... She felt a cold hand gripping her heart as she took her meaning fully. She knew it to be true but it pained all the same. _If only she was a rohir..._ She would always be an outsider. A stranger to his people. She would never be accepted. And worse, she could make the people lose their faith in their king. History was full of fallen kingdoms due to wrong unions.

Feeling a tear threatening to fall, she turned hastily around and headed back to the hall.

Inside the kitchen, Éomer was silent for a moment. He slowly resumed his task.

"Would that make such difference?" he asked Gwen. "Do you think the people will never accept a Queen out of Rohan?"

Gwen paused as if refleting on his words.

"There was once a queen from out of Rohan. But... Well, we all know Morwen of Lorsanach wasn´t exactly accept at first. Nor loved for that matter... It was more like feared, actually."

"Gwen... Not helping."

"Sorry..."

Gwen paused once more. With a heavy sigh, she resumed.

"The way I see it, these are troubled times and we need all the happiness we can get. And I know the people love you, Éomer. And I believe the people will always want to see their king happy..."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course! Besides, we warmed up to Morwen eventually. So if we did it once, we can do it again. It wasn't easy, I'll grant you that for I always heard she was hard as the very rock of Helm's Deep!"

Those words warmed his heart. He felt Gwen hand on his arm and turned to face her.

"So, there is only one thing that is important... Do you love her, my son...?"

"With all my heart, my strength, my blood." he said without hesitation or shame.

Gwen patted his arm and gathered the bread he had just sliced.

"Then, there's no reason for a troubled mind."

She placed the bread of a tray and handed it to him.

"Will you take this to the hall, my dear child?"

It was back to lighter matters. Gwen had that ability ever since he could remember. She could have the deepest of conversations or hardest of reprimands and then shift to simple comments on the weather.

"Of course."

The rest of the day was uneventful. They enjoyed their lunch and spend the afternoon exploring the surroundings of Aldburg.

Éowyn tried to escaped her brother's ever watchful gaze for a private moment with Faramir. Many times Arwen and Aragorn lingered behind in the garden.

But there were no more moments for Éomer and Lothíriel. More than once, she caught his gaze in her direction. His question was still ringing in her ears.

_Marry me. _

How much had she dream of this? Too much... A prince, a king, a knight... A private moment alone in the garden, under the glowing moon... A family dinner with an unexpected anouncement... Different people, different settings...

But nothing would ever be as perfect as two people in a simple kitchen and words whispered between loving kisses...

The sun made his journey in the sky and soon it was time to return to reality.

They said their farewells to the people of Aldburg, with a tear-eyed Gwen praying for a quick return, and began their journey back to Edoras. The return was at fast pace but the sun had already set as they arrived to the Golden City. A light meal was waiting for them in the warmth of the Great Hall.

A wonderful day at an end...

Lothíriel sat at the table, after the meal, by her younger brother's side. Frequently, she was covering her mouth with her hand trying to conceal a yawn.

"Are you tired, Ninniach nîn?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry, Amrothos. It was a long day." she said to him. "I'm afraid it has taken a toll on me." she continued, feeling another yawn coming.

"You never were one to turn in so early." he asked with concern.

"But we did wake up at the break of day..."

"Yes... Still, are you sure you're well?"

"Yes, dear brother of mine. Stop fussing." she said, placing her hand on his. "I just need some sleep."

Éomer heard their conversation.

"Amrothos, perhaps I can escort Lady Lothíriel back to her room. I have to get some papers to Aragorn from my study and it is on the way."

Amrothos looked at his father and found Imrahil looking surprised. It was highly improper for a man to escort a woman to her bedroom. If he was not from the immediate family. But it was Éomer... He was a respectful man... A friend. And this was his house.

Sensing Imrahil's indecision, Éomer added. "Of course, only if you consider it proper..."

"Not at all. Of course not." The Dol Amroth Prince paused but said "Well, if it is Thíri's wish to retire..."

She nodded towards him and got up from her seat to placed a kiss in her father's cheek.

"Good night, Ada."

"Quel kaima, Lirimaer." he answered back in elvish, wishing her good rest for the night.

Éomer offered her his arm and they left the Grand Hall in the direction of the living quarters. It wasn't a long walk to her room and they soon reached it.

"I hope you had a pleasant day, my lady."

She gave him a bright smile, one that made her eyes sparkle.

"I have a most wonderful time, my lord." she replied. "You have so much beauty in your land and when all is rebuilt, I know your people will prosper under your care." she said in honesty. "And although the voyage was sometimes tainted by some unwelcome..." she paused before adding "People... in the end, they are of no consequence at all if we can just look on the bright side."

The King of Rohan laughed heartly at her words. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"I bid you good night."

Lothíriel took a quick glance around and at the time the corridor was empty. Then daringly she kissed him.

"Good night." She said as she rapidly entered her room and closed the door.

She leaned on it, trying her best not to lose herself and drag him in the room. And outside, Éomer stood by her door, trying not to break the damn thing and cause a scandal.

_A|N Here it is, another chapter... I'm gonna tryto update soon but the holidays are over so I'm back to work... And thanks to everyone for the reviews!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

Éomer left her door and headed to his study. He would have to return soon to his hall and entertain his guests, but right now he wanted some peace by himself. A moment of quiet solitude. He missed his days on the éored, the time he had to himself. The sun on his face, ridding hard against the wind, no thoughts on his mind. No cares or concerns. He missed those simple days.

He crossed his study and opened the doors that gave a view of Meduseld. He gaze upon his land with pride. This was his responsibility now. To make the land prosper under his rule. As much as he missed those good old days of freedom, they we gone.

The sun had just settled and the first stars were starting to paint the sky over his land. His land... What a different meaning it had now. It had always been his land, his second mother, and he did everything in his power to see it protected but now all was different. It held another meaning.

He breathed deep the fresh air and leaned on the wall of the balcony of his study. It felt good to enjoy the peace and the silence.

He had plans, such great plans. The city needed a school, an orphanage and betters healing quarters. He intended to bread and sell as many horses as he could to gain some financial independence. The grain from the harvest would be another important income. Aragorn had offered an helping hand but he was a proud man. He would take only enough to start rebuilding. And everything loaned would be paid back in full. He had a plan and he finally could look forward for a better future for Rohan.

"Impressive..."

Éomer turned to the female voice. At the entrance of the room, there stood Lady Lilith, looking straight at him.

"The view..." she explained. "It is most impressive..."

However, the look in her eyes said otherwise. It had nothing to do with the beauty of the land...It was something else she viewed impressive.

She moved slowly across the carpet letting her dress sway as she moved. She always wore the finest clothing, cleverly tailored to fit her in the most perfect way although, some might say, that her cleavage was away too low for propriety. She stopped by the balcony's double doors and leaned on it, on the opposite side where Éomer was standing.

"It is a wonderful night, isn't? Warm..." she added as she moved her right hand towards her neck. "Pleasantly warm..." she lowered her hand toward the curve of her left breast.

Éomer couldn't believe his eyes and ears.

_Is she trying to seduce me? Not subtle._

Over the years, he had been popular among the women. And also a target... Although not so much and Téodred had been, he was the King's nephew after all. Nobles from every house of Rohan would throw their daughters in his arms. And occasionally the daughters would simply throw themselves... He became tired of games such as these. Perhaps, sometime in his past, women like Lilith would appeal his senses. But certainly not anymore. His mind was overwhelmed by another.

"In nights such as these, I find it hard to be alone..." she continued.

"Forgive my lady, " He tried to maintain a neutral tone of voice. "But I do not share the same sentiment. Perhaps it would be better to look _elsewhere_ for someone to keep you company."

Lilith laughed softly as she moved seductively towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned to him.

"And why would I choose a stable horse when I can have a true wild stallion?"

Éomer felt his temper flare in a matter of seconds, his blood speeding in his veins at her words. Women like her he would never comprehend. They viewed men simply as meat. Something to be conquered. Tamed. Granted, there were some men who would treat women in the same fashion but he was never one of them. So, this sort of behavior was repulsive to him.

He kept his gaze locked with hers as he took her wrists in his hands, trying to make his intentions crystal clear.

"Lady Lilith, I am not a man to be trifled with." he said releasing himself from her grasp. "So, choose another one to spend your energies. Choose a Gondorian knight or some prince but leave my men and me alone." Without a second glance to her, he crossed the room, heading towards the door. He opened it and waited for her to understand his meaning. "I believe it's time you are leaving."

_I'm being refused? ME? How dared he? _

Lilith kept her back to him as the sting of humiliation hit her with full force. She had never before been refused. She felt her fury mount. Her breathing became laboured. She wasn't going to let this pass. Oh, no. After all, wasn't there some wise man's saying about hell having no fury like a woman scorned...?

However, she did not show her hurt. She would never give a man the satisfaction. Instead, her bitter laughter filled the room.

"Think you she is different?"

Éomer shot her a murdering glance. "What?"

"Your precious Dol Amrothian flower." She asked sarcastically. "Such a model of modesty and purity!"

Another wave of anger hit him.

_Calm yourself..._

"Let me advise you not speak of Lady Lothíriel." he said in a cold tone as he pushed the door closed. He didn't want to draw attention.

"Oh, how sweet! Just look how he defends her!" She said opening her arms. "But does he truly know her!"

Éomer inhaled deeply, again trying to calm himself.

"Lady Lilith, I say again..." he tried.

"You think you know the little princess but you know nothing!" she oozed poison at every word. "Don't you think I have seen the two of you? Secret meetings in the night and swift kisses in the shadows?"  
"You've been spying on us?"

Lilith laughed.

"Not very candid behavior for a virginal princess of the High House of Gondor, if you ask me."

"Lady Lothíriel's behavior is beyond reaproach. And whatever exists between myself and her, concerns us both and no other."

"Charming!" Her tone was by now cold as ice. There was no way she would let Lothíriel, _the Saint_, win this over. "Well, if you're so sure then, about her good nature and her love for you, ask her. Ask her if she feels the same about you. Ask her to stay with you. To marry you."

Éomer took another deep breath. He had enough of this conversation.

Lilith seized his silence to continue her poisoning.

"You think you could persuade her? You think she would accept to be the Queen of the Riddermark?" She laughed. "I admit you might be a very good tumble between the sheets, now and then, but I find it hard to believe that her, that any self respecting Gondorian woman for that matter, would trade her position, her wealth, her status in society for _this_!" she opened her arms again and looked around the room. "You have to be joking, My Lord King!"

It was Éomer's time to feel the pang of humiliation in his chest.

"And, pray, what is your meaning?"

"Well, this has nothing to do with the court life we are accustomed. No charm, no finesse..."

She looked around with disdain in her eyes. "A rustic people with no knowledge... Houses of thatch and wood... Please!"

Éomer's voice was calm and collected now. "My people may not be literate in books and scrolls but we have our history. Our stories and songs of old. And our children are starting to learn the written word. Both in our tongue and the Commom one. As for our houses, milady, we are not ashamed of the difficulties we face. We have our freedom, our courage and our will to fight for a better life for the generations to come."

Lilith shrugged and continued.

"Beautiful words... Still, you ask too much. Since practically the day we are born, we are instructed to tend the life of court. A _civilized_ court. We are very young went brought to society."

She walked around him.

"Ballrooms in endless summer nights... Soirées of conversations with educated people... We are taught to dance, to discuss books, to laugh, to entertain... Even though we have a mind of our own, most of the times we simply do as we are told... "

"You lie."

"Really? Do you think so?" She laughed again. "Come, come... You must have heard... It is the Gondorian way. For women at the Gondorian court an arranged marriage is all we have to hope for."

He knew it to be true. Many a time he had heard of these arrangements in the South, many of them made even at birth or at a very young age. He could never understand why would a father, a family accept should an agreement. It was not normal... No free will? He couldn't envision that for his people. Nor could he believe that Imrahil would ever submit his daughter to such.

But he couldn't believe that Lothíriel would have a vain life as Lilith was telling. She was a healer, for Béma's sake! She had helped them, rich or poor, Gondorian or otherwise, during the difficult times during the war. She could've chosen to be at home, surrounded by luxury and protected from the ugliness of it all but instead she chose to help. No, Lothíriel wasn't the type of woman she was describing.

With that certaity in his heart, he spoke again.

"Lothíriel is not like that. She is different."

"A Lady of the Royal House? The only living female, at marriageable age, of royal blood? You think she wouldn't share the same fate?"

"Imrahil wouldn't allow it!" He said with sheer determination.

"Perhaps... But you forget who her uncle was. Deneathor was ever hungering for power and she was an indispensable pawn in his play. A way to secure an alliance. I would be surprised if she wasn't offered to several lords already."

"No... I won't believe in your lies."

Lilith sighed and feigned resignation.

"I don't blame you for not believing me. When one is infatuated, we will only see what you want to see, isn't that right my Lord King? " She sat on the burgundy, velvet chair by the window. "It is so easy to be fooled by a sweet appearance. You're certainly not the first... A cousin of mine was once so infatuated with her, he even considered asking her hand for Imrahil."

It was a lie. A little lie, in Lilith's mind. She was just adding a bit to spice things up. It was true, Lothíriel had a great deal of admirers in Dol Amroth, Minas Tirith and even Ithilien, where she went only occasionally. She was pretty, Lilith would grant her that. But why men seemed so attracted to her, Lilith couldn't possibly comprehend.

_What does she has that I don't? A pale little thing, that dresses simply and takes no care whatsoever with her image? Please..._

"He was sensible enough to ask her first. And he was refused. More than that, He was humiliated... She said she couldn't possibly accept the offer of a man of a station so decidedly below her own." she sighed. "I don't think he will ever recover..."

Éomer had enough of this. He couldn't presume to know Lothíriel to extensive deepth but he refused to believe the lies out of Lilith's mouth. In no way they mirrored the independent but caring woman he knew Lothíriel to be. She would never mistreat someone in the cold manner she was telling.

"I had enough of your lies, woman. Leave. Now."

Lilith was a chess player and knew when it was time to withdraw. He was a king but still he was known for his bad temper. And she definitely didn't was to be in the receiving end of his wrath.

"Fine... I'll leave you alone in your fantasy dream world."

As she reached the door, she couldn't her spiraling another web in her lie.

"You know, it is said that the high ladies in court are instructed in other matters. More... intimate matters to please the future husband."

Éomer's face mirrored his disgust for what he was hearing.

"What?" He said between clenched teeth.

"Oh, yes. I bet she was taught all the tricks in the book... All, my lord."

"Get out!"

Lilith laughed once more. He may not believe but her words would spread doubt. At some point, he would remember them and with some luck, and a little bit of his ill temper, they would strike her mark. Then, she would have her victory. Victory over _Lady Lothíriel of Perfection_...

"And not just theory, my lord. As I always heard, practice makes perfection."

And with that she exited the study closing the door behind her.

Éomer's rage made him blind as he threw all the contents of his desk to the floor. Maps, journals, reports flew through the room. Ink dripped from the a corner of the desk, drawing a small black pool on the floor.

_It isn't true. Calm yourself down and breathe. Lilith is nothing more than a selfish, connivling woman with nothing better to do. You know this isn't true. _

He took a deep breath and stepped on to the balcony where the fresh wind greeted him. He leaned on the rail and closed his eyes.

_You know Lothíriel and she's a true heart. No falseness to her, you know this._

_Then why hasn't she answered you when you asked her to marry you?_

Doubt shot through his mind.

_She was too surprised._

He decided to leave whatever papers he had to show the High King and see Aragorn in the morning. Tonight he was in no mood. He stormed towards his room and picked up the flask of wine as soon as he entered. He didn't even bothered to get a cup. He took a swing from the flask and sat on the bed.

_Damn it! Why am I even thinking about this? _

He should never doubt her.

_Enough! I won't let that Gondorian brat spoil this day. _

Resolved, he got out of his clothes and headed to bed.

The bedroom was warm. Fresh new sheets on the bed. New fluffy pillow of duck feathers. But no sleep came to Éomer King that night.

_A|N There it is another chapter. And this one wasn't easy to write. I really wanted to make Lilith sound like a real snake! =)_

_Hope you keep enjoying the story!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

_Edoras, 22__nd__ August 3019_

The next couple of days went by fast, totally occupied between meetings and gatherings and though doubt still haunted Éomer's heart, it's initial force had started to fade as he watched from afar how Lothíriel interacted with others. The children of Edoras, in particular, all adored her.

He had been a fool to doubt...

Alas, time waits for no one and Éomer and Lothíriel did not have a single private moment for themselves. And tomorrow she would leave.

Lothíriel stood outside of the Great Hall of Meduseld, under a starlit sky. She could see Éomer as he moved across the room, smiling and hailing friends, left and right.

She found herself smiling at how beloved he was. She heard that was what his people called him... _Éadig_... Beloved...

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't even heard Legolas approaching her, moving silently. He came to stand by her and as he follow her gaze, he smiled lightly.

"He fits the place, doesn't he?"

Lothíriel smiled and simply nodded.

"Indeed, he was was born to lead. He has the strong will and courage but also the sense to hear his people. They love him."

Again she nodded silently.

"And so do you..."

Lothíriel's eyes dropped to her feet.

"I do..." There was no point denying. "Is it that obvious?"

Legolas felt sorrow in her voice.

"No... you hide it well, both of you. But I've been around far too many days to recognised two people in love. It comes with the passing of the years."

Then he turned to her and asked in a low tone.

"Will you not tell him?"

"I..." she hesitated. "He has so much to do... So much to think about."

"True. But he is king now. There will always be something to deal with."

"I don't think it would be the right time for something as foolish as love."

Legolas sighed as he heard her words.

"Love is never foolish, mellon nín." he cupped her face and made her look into his eyes. Eyes that held the knowledge of countless years.

"Do not be foolish as to think that such feelings are common. Don't be afraid to take a risk with what you feel. And above all don't make a choice you will bitterly regret in years to come."

"I can't..." her voice faulted. She swallowed pass the lump in her throat. "I can't tell him..."

"Lothíriel,..."

"Don't, mellon nín." Closing her eyes, she continued. "He has to think of Rohan now... His Kingdom was ravished... His people in pain... He has so much to fulfill, Legolas... Do you think his people would accept a foreigner for a Queen? No... They wouldn't... He would be attacked by everyone who could have a shot at taking his seat in the throne. They would ask him to chose and I can't do that to him. He has a noble heart, he doesn't deserve that. I can't burden him with...this..."

"This?" Legolas asked. "_This_ is something most people would die for."

"I've made my choice..."

"And sealed both your destinies."

Tears came to her eyes. Lothíriel felt her knees buckle and Legolas had to embrace her to help her stand.

"Lothíriel." she heard calling. "Where are you, sister?"

Loosening her embrace, she responded to her brother as she whipped the trail of tears of her face.

"I'm here, Elphir."

Turning to Legolas, she added. "I know you don't understand why I have to let him go but, please,... Don't say anything. I'm counting on your friendship, Legolas."

Smiling sadly, the elf replied. "And you have it, my lady."

"_Hannon le..._"

She entered the hall again and took her place by her family's side. Several couples were dancing to a lively tune. How she would miss their songs and dances. She was never too fond of the rigid and strict court dances, with music more fitted for a funeral than a dance.

She would miss these people, their open manner, their happiness and friendship that they shared kindly. It was so different here. In the South, neighbours helped one another, to be sure, but not with the same open heart. Here, they gave without expecting anything in return.

"Should we retire as well?" She heard her father ask."We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What time is it?" she said, distracted.

"Late."

Really? How easy time goes by when one is among friends and loved ones. Wasn't it just yesterday they had entered this city?

But it was late and the crowd was beginning to disperse.

Her brothers were a little too happy, to say the least, by the party spirits. Amrothos had actually fell asleep at the King's table and Elphir and Erchirion had to carry him to their quarters.

Lothíriel and Éowyn walked each other to their rooms.

"Well, goodnight then." Éowyn said.

"Thank you, Éowyn. I bid you goodnight as well."

But here they were, finding it hard to part.

"Must you leave tomorrow?" Éowyn finally said.

"I must."

"You leave when I will need you the most. I shall miss you."

"As will I..."

Éowyn embraced Lothíriel and went her way. Lothíriel entered her room and closed the door behind her. She immediately took of her shoes, her feet were pleading for it. She stripped of her gown and dressed her night shift and then her robe. Although the fire were lit and the room was cosy, she was used to a warmer climate and at night, across Edoras, the cold wind blew wildly.

She had everything always packed, except for a few personal items. Her riding outfit was already on a chair for tomorrow. Her boots by the window.

She laid in bed but sleep would not come. She would be leaving tomorrow and it would be a long time before she and Éomer were to met again. It pained her. Her heart shrank only at the thought. She tossed once more in her soft bed.

Was she making the right decision? Was Legolas right? Was she throwing her happiness away? His hapiness, as well?

Hard times were on the way. He would be busy. He would forget. Don't men forget all? It is women who linger in memories, lost feelings preying upon them. Men forget... He would forget her... This was the right path. He would eventually find a pretty girl, hair the colour of the sun as it should be. He would have his family. A beautiful family, she was sure of it.

_But what about you?_ Her nagging inner voice pleaded. _Could you ever be happy without him? Could you hope to ever find a man to evoke such feelings? Could you expect to be so lucky twice in this lifetime?_

She knew the answer to that. It was her price to pay.

_He will be happy and that is all that matters. I... I will be content. Content with my memories._

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on the door.

_Nooran... _She thought.

Lothíriel went to opened it and came face to face with Éomer.

"Éomer! What are you doing here?" she whispered.

He entered the room quickly and closed the door behind him. The corridor was now deserted but he couldn't risk to be seen at this late hour at a lady's door.

"You're leaving tomorrow..." He said seriously. "I came to say my goodbye... properly."

He reached for her and closed his arms tightly around him. He kissed her forehead and muttered. "Stay..."

She smiled sadly. It was all she wanted, it was her greatest wish. If only...

"I can't..."

"Why?" he looked into her eyes. "You know how I feel about you. I'm in love with you..."

Sweet elation... How wonderful it was to hear it.

"Stay with me..." he whispered.

She shut her eyes. It was difficult enough without looking into his.

"Éomer..."

"Stay with me..." he asked again as he bent down to cover her mouth with his. He reached for her hips and drew her closer. "Stay and marry me."

She couldn't think. All her previous thoughts scattered and all she could do was feel.

As he drove his hands in her hair, cupped her nape and kissed her lips, her hands grasped the back of his shirt.

Her body lost all will as Éomer spread kisses in her brow, her cheek bone, kissing his away to the lobe of her ear and down her throat.

"I..." she tried but as she felt the tips of his fingers brushing over the soft skin of her shoulder she was immediately silent. "What is it you do to me?"

"You have the softest skin..." he said as his hands continued to move across her arm. She should be embarased. Shy. But she wasn't... She only felt the heat that coursed through her veins, humming.

"I can't have enough of your kisses..." she whispered into his lips as she swept her hands across his chest.

He looked intensely at her. A deep guttural sound came out of him as he felt her hand slipping underneath his shirt. Her skin on his.

"I can't have enough of your touch..."

"Thíri..."

"Hush..." she said, pulling his shirt over his head. What a vision he was, standing there in her room. She pulled the straps of her nightgown over her shoulder. The fabric fell to the floor with a soft whoosh. She was standing naked in front of him but somehow she didn't felt self-conscious. This would be her memory to hold on to in the days to come. This was their last moment.

"You're so beautiful... ..." he gasped as he took in the view.

She blushed lightly as she stepped forward to place another kiss in his lips. And she could all but sighed as she heard him say, tenderly into her mouth, _I love you._

It was way into the night, when laying in bed together, they watched the fire burn.

Éomer hold her closer as he took a deep breath, taking in her sweet smell. He could get used to this... Making love to her and then falling asleep in her arms.

"See?" he said, breaking the silence. "This is why you can't leave. You belong here... with me."

_Here it comes..._

"Éomer..." she pulled lightly away from his embraced and turned to face him. "You know there are hard times ahead for you. For Rohan. You are new to this all but I know how leadership can be difficult in the beggining... There will be a great deal of opponents to your ruling. And you have to stay strong and battle for your people and rebuild your land. They have suffered to much and it is their time now. Their time to be taken care of..."

Éomer leaned on the headboard, shaking his head.

"I know that. We have a lot to face but I'm not afraid of hard work. What I don't understand is why couldn't you be by my side?"

Again, the tales and stories of the last queen born outside of Rohan intruded her mind. Morwen of Lossarnach had been both respected and feared. At the very begining, she had been hated...

And for the start of a new age, she knew that was the last thing Éomer needed.

"I... It isn't the time for us... I..."

"It isn't the time..." he repetead mindlessly.

"Éomer..." She disengadged from his arms and looked at him.

_It hurts..._ She thought. _It hurts too much... _So much more than she had anticipated. It hurted badly but she had to leave him to his duties.

Looking at her, Éomer could see her insecurity. Althought at the time he hadn't believed, Lilith's words had come back to haunt him.

_Ask her if you are so certain... No self respecting gondorian princess will ever leave her stable condition and social status for such a kingdom...or such a king..._

"Tell me then, why it isn't the time for us, Lothíriel." His words were harsh. "Explain to me why you can't stay."

Her tongue was bound. She could not tell him the truth.

Words failed her. But then... Were there words strong enough to say to him what she needed to say? That she loved him will all the fibers of her being but that she had to give it away for his sake? His future?

All Lothíriel could do was lower her eyes to hide her anguish, an anguish Éomer couldn't see.

He had the answer to his question. Her silence was self explanatory. She didn't felt for him as he did for her. He had been blind. He believed her in love with him but had she even said it? And now that he asked her to prove it, she could not.

"I see... I think I finally see. How foolish of me..." he uttered as he climbed out of her bed.

Fear griped her heart. This wasn't good...

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" he said as he pulled his pants. "How could I, a barbarian from the North, even expect that a fine Princess of Gondor would make such a sacrifice?"

He started pacing the room, gathering his shirt and his boots.

"How could she ever love me? Or even think of marrying me? What was I thinking, right?"

Lothíriel gathered her sheet around her and came to him. "Please, don't say that... Éomer, it's not that... You don't understand..."

"Really? Tell me then, what exactly don't I understand!" he said marking each one of his words, with such a tone that would scare the bravest of men, his famous temper starting to rise.

She could hear all the voices of her insecurities and doubts in her head. She couldn't think.

"Or perhaps it is so sort of tradition... Huh? Amongst you, court women of the South? To choose around men to warm your beds?"

Clarity came to her mind as he uttered those words. She tensed, grasping her sheet tightly to herself.

"You are offending me..."

"Is that what it was when we first came together?" he continued, wanting to return the hurt. The hurt she had made him feel. "Curiosity to know how it felt to have a real man between your thighs?"

Now it was her own temper that rose.

"Éomer Éomundson, you better think before you speak! Because some words when spoken can never be taken back!"

"Or perhaps, I wasn't the first..."

_Slap_.

She was shaking but her hand still hit him dead across his face.

"Get out of my room."

She felt the tears threatening to fall but held them down.

"Oh, now you want me out! How appropriate..."

"Get out!"

"Fine! And don't worry, come tomorrow you will not have to see my face again... Believe I never want to see yours."

Just before closing the door, Éomer turned to her and said.

"I thought you were different, Lothíriel..."

"And I can say the same about you!"

The door was closed with a bang. Enraged, she through a pillow at it.

Reality came crashing down. Numb, she sat on the bed. This was it... Tomorrow she would leave this land, never to see Éomer again... She would go back to her city and her life. A life that seem so empty now.

She lay on the bed and tears fell freely... It seemed the sanest thing to do.

_A|N Well, here it is... Another chapter. I know I'm not making it easy on them but who said love was easy...? =) Hope to see you soon._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

_Edoras, 23__th__ August 3019_

The party was ready to leave. The horses were gathered on the grounds before Meduseld where a small crowd had assembled to say their farewells to the people of the South. Many new friendships now faced the partition, with promises of letters and travellings in the springtime.

Lothíriel thanked the cold unforgiving weather in the early morning. The effects of a sleepless night, filled with tears and sobs, were evident upon her face so maybe she could blame the harsh wind for the tears that might fall on her way home. Yet, she looked like a stoic princess from ancient tales. She drew her fur cloak closer to her neck and headed towards Galad. She was ready to leave this place for good. With no intention to come back.

Éowyn and Faramir were delayed inside the Golden Hall for a more private farewell. Lothíriel had already said hers during breakfast and it pained her so to leave her friend. She had come to see in Éowyn the sister she never had.

"How am I to learn all that Gondorian protocol without you here, Thíri?"

"That's why Gael is staying behind with you. And mind you, she a dear friend of mine and I want her back!" she said in a playful menacing tone.

Lothíriel had known Gael all her life. She had come to Dol Amroth shortly after her marriage with a knight of her father's court. But, alas, a fever of unknown cause had took him only 8 months after the wedding leaving Gael a young, helpless widow. Well, not helpless... For she was the sort of woman to face life's hardships with head held high and shoulders straight. Alone, with no family to support her, she turned to the Prince of Dol Amroth for employment. Lothíriel was a small child at the time and her mother had just passed. A young and merry influence on the house was seen as a good thing. So she became a sort of tutor for Thíri, in the matters of the house and social skills for Gael had once trained as a lady in waiting for the Steward's wife in Minas Tirith.

"But it is not the same! With you I can be silly because I know you won't laugh at me!"

"And neither will Gael! Éowyn, seriously, she is a sweet. She taught me all the protocol with all sorts of frisks and frolics. But she is just like me. If it wasn't for our age difference and my innapropriate spontaneity, typical of my uprising in a house of men, we could be twins! You'll love her, I promise."

Éowyn feigned resignation and sighed heavily.

"Fine... What could be done really!"

Lothíriel looked around seeking her father. Imrahil was making sure everything was ready for the journey. As she drew near, she heard the boosting voice of the new King of the Horsemasters.

"All set to go?" Éomer was saying to Aragorn, as he came down the steps of the Golden Hall. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay a little longer?"

"I wish I could, my friend. However, I too have a land to attend and its affairs have long been forgotten. It calls to me and I must give it the attention it deserves. Much needed attention from us all now."

"If there is anything I can do to help, you have but to call. Rohan will answer you whenever you need."

"I thank you, my brother. And the same thing extends the other way around. After all, with the Paths of the Dead soon open, will be closer than ever."

"We'll have to change that name, though... I suspect none will use it if we keep callinh it the Paths of the Dead."

Aragorn threw is head back and laughed heartily.

"True. I'm sure will thik of something more appropriate. Farewell, friend."

They shook hands and Éomer pulled him in for an affectionate embrace.

"I shall miss your guidance."

"You can always write." Aragorn teased him. He knew Éomers' writing skills were... a work in progress.

It was Éomer's turn to laugh. He kissed Arwen's hand and wished her a safe travel. In her turn, she placed a kiss on his brow and uttered a blessing for his ruling days to come.

"You will be good for Rohan, young King. May your days be blessed with plenty and happiness."

she then leaned on his ear and whispered. "Do not let doubt cloud your mind. Follow what beats inside." she said, placing her gentle hand over his chest. "The heart will always be true."

He looked deep in her eyes and saw the wisdom of countless ages in them. Amazed, he simply bowed.

Éomer turned to Imrahil and embraced him.

"My lord... I cannot thank you enough for everything you did for me..." he continued. "Specially my sisters' life... That I can't ever repay you... But if you ever need, you can surely count on me... Anything you need."

"My friend, I thank you for your words. But I'll ask only for your friendship. That will suffice."

"Farewell. A safe journey for you and your family." The young Rohan king embraced Imrahil again. He was fond of the Head of the Royal House of Dol Amroth. During the long days of battle, he was able to witness his kindness and altruistic manner. He was someone to look up to. "I will be expecting news from you."

"As will I. News of a new and prospering kingdom."

"And Elphir." he said embracing the eldest of Imrahil's sons. "Thank you for your company and your teachings in battle. They have been most useful."

"Yes, but you still fight with your heart and not your head!"

They laughed. He kissed Melian's cheek and wished her fast and happy birth for the new family member on the way.

"Erchirion, you ride like a Rohirrim. Are you sure you're from Dol Amroth?" More laughter. "Thank you as well for coming."

"That's what friends are for."

"And Amrothos, stay away from the ladies! They will be the death of you someday."

"And what a sweet death it will be!" he replied embracing him, patting him on the back. "We are but a few leagues apart so I may call on you some times."

"Our doors will always be open."

Finally, he turned to Lothíriel, his face hardening instantly. He didn't look at her, instead he stared at some blank spot over her left shoulder. He didn't take her hand either. He simply bowed before her, in a respectful and formal manner.

"Goodbye, my lady."

There wasn't a single drop of emotion in his words. Lothíriel felt a cold invisible hand in her chest and tears prickling her eyes, threatening to fall at any second. However, she managed to hold them back.

"Farewell, my lord."

After all they had been through, all that they shared, what remained were cold words between strangers.

_How easily life takes a turn for the worst..._

Lothíriel clenched her teeth and gathered the courage to swallow back her tears once more and mount Galad. She desperately wanted to cry for all she was about to loose but she would not. Not here, not now. She was a royal member of the House of Dol Amroth, for Valinor's sake. A descendant of a line of old. She held her head high and tried to keep a steady breathing. But inside she was screaming in pain, her heart tearing.

She pulled Galad's reins and turned to the gates. The people cheered them and gave them flowers, wishing a safe journey. But she didn't hear. As she passed the tall heavy city doors, she asked the Valar to give her the strength to overcome this. She forced into gallop and never looked back, even though she wanted so badly to. But pride prevented her from looking back.

She rode in silence, glad to have some time of peace to herself. Not that she wanted to think of anything at all, she just wanted to enjoy the cold air and the wind on her face and not think at all.

The group moved on slowly as Edoras faded on the background, the voices of loud and happy chattering all over. It would be a long and tiresome day on ridding but the road was leading them home.

They settled for the night nearby a lake. Tents were set up and soon the smell of food was overwelming. In her tent, Lothíriel sat on the cot, brushing her hair absentmindedly, not noticing Nooran coming in with a plate of food on her hand.

"I've brought you something to eat." She placed the plate on a nearby stool. "It's nothing fancy, child, I'm afraid. Some river fish the men caught and a few wild potatoes boiled in salt water."

"Thank you. I not really hungry..."

"I don't blame you..." She took the plate and set it aside. "I have a very good looking green apple though and I can bring you some other fruit, if you wish."

"No, I'm fine."

Nooran eyed her with concern.

"Are you alright, child? You seem too quiet for my taste."

Lothíriel tried to smile but did it poorly.

"I'm just tired I guess. The journey has taken a toll on me. I think I'll go to bed early."

The nursemaid didn't push. She knew her and at times, Lothiriel would close up in her world like a little clam. When she was ready to talk, if she need it, Nooran would always be around.

"You do that, sweetheart. We have to be up and about early tomorrow."

"Yes, I know."

She brought her lips to her brow and kissed her goodnight.

"Good night, my child. I will leave you the apple if you change your mind."

"Thank you, Nooran. Goodnight."

She placed the apple near by and exited the tent with the plate in hand.

Lothíriel placed her brush and took a look at the apple. She should eat, she thougt. She had hardly eaten anything throughout the whole day. But she couln't even bear the thought.

She felt empty. She drew the covlet over her and closed her eyes.

_Please, let me sleep._She asked. And for once, the Valar granted her wish.

The next morning came as cold as the one before. Lothiriel i out of the tent with her silvery blue cloak and sat by a small dying fire trying to find some sort of warmth.

She watched the glowing embers until a plate of scrambled eggs appeared in front of her. She turned to find that someone had sat besides her.

"Would you care from some eggs?" he said in his smooth elven voice.

"Good morning, Legolas. Thank you but no."

"No? I made them myself."

"And I'm sure that they are perfect but I'm not hungry..."

"You should eat something."

"I already ate." she lied.

"Really?" He asked. When she couldn't look in his eyes, he continued. "You lie poorly, Lothíriel of Dol Amroth."

"Legolas..." she said, feeling defeated.

"Worry not, I will not press the issue. Besides, you will soon be rid of me."

She sighed. It wasn't something she was looking forward to. "When will you part us?"

"After we dismantle camp."

"This very morning? So soon..."

"Indeed."

A moment passed between them. Finally, she spoke.

"I will miss you."

"As will I."

They spend the rest of Legolas's breakfast in silence. The sun rose high. Tents were taken apart. Belongings gathered and set on hourses. And again came the time for farewells. As the royal party of Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth continued their voyage home, another party had other plans. Legolas and Gimli had decided to embarque on an adventure through the wonders of Middle Earth, including the mystic Glithering Caves. Elessar and his queen were bond to visit her relatives in her birth city of Imladris. This was they all parted. This was the time to start life after the war.

Legolas approached Lothíriel, with his horse nearby. She had grown fond of his company. Saying goodbye was a hard task and now more than ever... Could she feel more lonely?

"Well, I guess this is it..." she started. "I grew so accostumed of you being around all the time, I'm so used to your presence by now that I feel like I'm missing a part of my family..."

The elf laught.

"I too shall miss you, little one."

"You will write, won't you?"

"As often as I can. I will be away sometime in this journey with Gimli but I'm always at your disposal, my lady, when ever you need me."

"Thank you. You are a true friend indeed."

He placed his hand over his heart and bowed low.

"_Namarie_."

"Safe journey."

Lothíriel turned to leave but Legolas stopped her track.

"Lothíriel... Remember, it is never too late to change your mind..."

She just smiled, sadly, at his words. It was already too late.

"Don't worry, _mellon nin_. All will be well once I get home."

He nodded, silently not beliving the calm she was trying to exude.

Gimli too kissed her hand and procedeed to tell her again, loud and clear for every one to hear, how beautiful she was, only second to the Elven Queen Galadriel. She blushed but was glad for the smile he was able to steal from her.

Aragorn and Arwen came to the family and extended invitations to Minas Tirith as soon as they got back from Rivendell. Many friendly meetings to pass the time but more importantly, many political gahterings between the royal houses. Imrahil was an experienced man in the matter of ruling and Aragorn wasn't a proud fool to deny that he would be a very helpful element in the court. Lothíriel knew her father was grateful with the King's recognition of his work.

As the caravan restarted its journey, Lothíriel's mood turned darker. Gloomier. Everynight, when she prepared to go to bed, she tried not to think too much of past events. She purposefully tired her sight by writing ou sewing in the meak light in order to fall asleep faster and prevent her treacherous heart from feeling. Still, she wouldn't cry. On the entire journey home, she did not shead a tear.

And finally, after days of travel, the clifts of Dol Amroth were in sight.

_Home, at last._She thought as they drew near the Bay of Belfalas.

But, then... Why was she not experiencing the joy she should?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

_Edoras, 29__th__ September 3019_

Éothain was a man who enjoyed the rohirrim style of living. Always on horseback, camping in the wild, being free and ride hard with the wind on his back. But, like any soldier to longer away from home, he also enjoyed returning to his city. As he entered the city's gates he was greeted by friendly faces and warm welcomes. And a few female invitations to spend the night as well.

He went straight to Meduseld, as customary after official missions to the lands of the realm and in the Hall he found Deorm, perhaps the older advisor to the royal house, a sensible man withyears of relations with the neighbouring nations in the troubled times of Théoden. It was said that he was the reason Gríma hadn't managed to get to the King soon enough to please Saruman.

"My Lord Deorm, I bid you good afternoon."

"Young Éothain, you've returned."

"As you see."

"All was well?"

"Yes, I have good news to report to the king."

"Blessed be Béma. We are in dire need of good news."

"I shall deliver them to Éomer King at once then."

Deorm placed a hand on his left arm, drawing his attention.

"I should caution you that our king is in a... foul mood today."

"Just today?"

He smiled to the elderly advisor and took the corridor to Éomer's chambers.

As he opened the door, he heard the sound of crashing furniture and was just in time to see his king turn the heavy oak chair he usually sat on.

"Do I dare to come in?"

"Éothain, I didn't expected you so soon. All went well?"

"Yes. And here?"

Éomer took a deep breath and stated.

"The same."

"So, what's with the bad temper?"

"I don't have a bad temper." Éomer responded with clenched teeth.

"Right..." Éothain picked up the fallen chair and sat on it. "Do you need to talk?"

Éomer gave him such a look that Éothain actually gulped.

"Sorry I asked." he said raising his hands.

"You're here because of the report. So, report."

"Yes, my lord."

"Tell me about the Westmark."

"At last, the raids have stopped. Whatever orcs were around have dispersed and it has been a fortnight since their last attack on any village to our knowledge." he paused and looked at his king, standing at the window, pressing the bridge of his nose. "The crops for the next year are underway and the houses are rebuilt. It's safe to travel between towns. The river has been cleared of debris and the school is open again. And you're not paying attention to anything I said, are you?"

All he got was silence.

"Éomer?"

"What?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Éomer took another deep breath before answering.

"Forgive me, I'm distracted."

"That's an understatement."

The room was silent, only the cracking of the embers in the fireplace could be occasionally heard.

"It can't be about Rohan..." Éothain murmured.

"What?"

"I said, it can't be about Rohan! The reason why you're so distracted because the land is fine. The people are getting it together, recovering. And it can't be about family because your sister is healthy and betroth to a good man. So... it has to be about you. And because I know you I'm going to bet it is because of a woman. And not just any woman..."

"Careful, my friend, you test my limit."

Éothian rose from his sitting position and paced around the room.

"I know you don't like to talk about the past but allow me this... After all, I've known for years and, more than a friend, I consider you my brother. I can still remember the first time you rode out with us in the éored. Béma's balls, you were just a cocky kid trying to prove to the world that you could do well. No names, no legacies, no titles attached. And you did. You proved your worth, you became one of us."

"Where are you going with this?"

"And I remember on your thirteenth birthday that I was the one that took you to the very famous Tall Tree Tavern, just outside Alburgh. It was time to make you a man! And by the Gods, a man you became! What was her name?"

"Hadelyn."

"Hadelyn, that was it. Pretty Hadelyn with fair hair and rosy cheeks. And,if I remember correctly, with a beautiful pair of..."

"Hey!"

He laughed and continued. "She was quite talented in her trade, I was told. That why I chose her for you. But, again, she too was quite impressed with you. A simple lad at the age of thirteen."

"Éothain..."

"After that, you were a ladies man. Noble women, cotton weavers, even one of your sister's tutors! Single, married – come, come, don't deny it -, widows... From the Westmark, the Eastmark..."

"Is there a point in this?"

"My point is, even with all the women in all of the years, never in my life have I seen you look at a woman as you did...

"Éothain, don't push me." he said interrupting his friend's line of thought.

"... Lothíriel of Dol Amroth."

Éomer looked straight to Éothain. He loved that man dearly but right now he could feel the urge to drive a cold blade into his chest.

"This is useless."

"_This_ is the truth you don't won't to hear. _This_ is why you have a temper all the time and I don't mean your usual temper, I mean a foul mood that drives everyone away! You're in love with that woman and you refuse to admitted it."

"Stop it!"

"I say you saddle Firefoot and ride as fast as you can to Dol Amroth, get down on one knee and beg her to be your wife."

"Éothain..."

"I mean, Imrahil likes you, obviously, and he will consent to the marriage for sure. Her brothers worship you. And Rohan needs a Queen and above all you need an heir. Personally, I think she is perfect for it, she is used to help her father, right? I guess some people won't be that happy, with her being from outside of Rohan and all, but once they know her it's impossible not to like her. She's beautiful, caring, intelligent... Besides, you're crazy about her and when they see the two of you, they'll..."

"I already did."

Éothain stopped his tirade.

"Pardon?"

"I already asked her."

Éothain was dumbstruck for a second. He did not see that one coming. He sat in the abandoned chair.

"You did?"

"On her last day in Edoras."

"And?"

"And I was refused."

"What? I was under the impression that she was as attached as you."

"Well, apparently you were wrong. And so was I..."

As if with the weight of the entire Middle Earth on his young shoulders, Éomer King left the study leaving his friend to his thoughts.

_Dol Amroth, 29__th__ September 3019_

Another beautiful morning by the sea. The sky had the most beautiful blue, no clouds in sight. The wind was only a small breeze, enough to make the warm weather bearable. Lothíriel stood in the balcony of her room, watching the busy gardeners down below. A cup of apple and cinnamon tea on her hands warming her hands. She adored the view from her room. The sight of the sea as far as the eyes could see, the tall ships and the sounds of the busy harbour. She took another sip as she heard her name.

"Lothíriel!"

She turned to see Amrothos walking in her room.

"Out here." she called. "On the balcony."

She saw her brother approaching with the brightest smile and a gleam in his eyes.

"It the perfect day for one of our sailing trips." Amrothos said as he drew near. "What say you, sister?"

It was the last thing she was feeling up to. But she had to admire her brother's effort.

"I don't know, Amrothos... I'm not really in the mood today."

She couldn't take the disappointment in her brother's eyes but she wasn't really very up to anything these days. Even though she also knew it was hopeless to wallow around her quarters.

_You need to get out. Fresh air will do you good._

"Besides, I have work to do in the Houses of Healing."

_Excuses..._

"Come on, Thíri. We could take Swan out for its first is dying to try it out. And so am I, actually!"

"Brother?" Erchirion's voice on the hall. "Are you here?"

"Thíri's room." he shouted.

Erchirion came into the room with the brightest of smiles.

"I just had the greatest idea. How about we take Swan out for it's first sail? Huh? It's a perfect day!"

Lothíriel and Amrothos exchanged a knowing grim. So different and yet so similar.

"What?" Erchirion's face showed his impatience. "What am I failing to see here?"

"Nothing, dear brother." Amrothos said, not spoiling his spirit. "Just us two being silly, that's all. A day of sailing would be wonderful. It's a yes for me."

Erchirion's face lit up.

"Lothíriel?"

"I..."

"You don't even have to worry about a thing! I have everything ready. I asked the cook for some food and with some luck we can venture in a dip in the sea later on, if the water isn't too cold. I also have our fishing gear if you're in the mood. It will be good!"

"It will be great! Come on, Thíri!"

"I have work..."

"In the Houses of Healing... Yes, you said that already but you can do that later in the afternoon." Amrothros said." We won't be gone too long, promise."

"And Thíri, you need to catch some sun. You look too pale, little sister."

"He's right, you know." Amrothos said, turning to inspect her complexion.

"Oh, alright if you stop your nagging! Let me just change and I'll meet you in the dock."

"We'll grab some apples from the kitchen." Amrothos said as he left with Erchirion.

"And don't forget some fresh water."

"We won't."

Lothíriel turned to her closet and her eyes stopped at her reflexion on the mirror. Erchirion was right, she looked pale.

_Too much time in this room. _

She changed into a simple working dress, like the ones she used to wear when working at the Houses of Healing. Nothing fancy, just a comfortable outfit. She gathered her soft leather shoes from under the bed, a simple ribbon to gather her hair and headed out.

"Nooran?" she called.

"In the linen cabinet, child."

Lothíriel peeped inside the closet.

"I just wanted to tell you that Amrothos, Erchirion and I are going to take the new boat out for a few hours."

"Good, dear. Nothing like a day out. You have fun."

"We won't be out long. I'll see you later."

"And tell those brothers of your to be careful."

"Will do."

The distance to the dock wasn't great. Well, Dol Amroth was placed right by the sea so everything was quite near the water. She always enjoyed the walk, with the cold breeze and the sounds of the arriving and departing ships. And it was a indeed a most beautiful day.

Swan was a sail boat, not as majestic as the great vessels of their armada but a leisure ship with simple clean lines and white sails, pure as cotton. She was a beauty. Her brothers were right to be proud.

"Hey there! Don't just stare, come aboard." Amrothos extended his hand to her as soon as he saw her. "We are almost ready to good. So? What do you think? Beautiful, isn't she?"

"She's marvelous, well done you."

Her brother swelled with pride.

"Thank you, little sister."

"Hey, it wasn't just his work you know? I work until my back was aching and my hands were covered in blisters!" Erchirion held his hands to her. "See? I still have the marks."

There was nothing there to see but a few sacres in the back of his right hand and most likely not even from the work in the boat.

"Well, of course brother, I can see them well. I believe your fine hands will never be the same because of it... Such waste..."

They all laughed and deep down it felt right for Lothíriel. It was like old times and she was glad she had decided to come after all.

As soon as they were out of the docking bay, Swan's sails caught wind. She moved fluently across the glowing sea and in only an hour later, they had circled the Bay of Belfalas.

"She's fast, brother. Faster then we had hoped!"

"It's the hull's design. It was a great idea."

"There are some hard waves ahead, let's see if she's strong for it."

They sailed through the waves testing Swan's class and she held strong. However, because of her size, each wave made her rock heavily and after a while, Lothíriel's stomach started to hate the motion.

A wave hit the haul hard and Lothíriel felt a strong wave of nausea inside.

Her brothers turned to her as soon as they heard her sigh.

"Oh, Valar."

"Are you alright, Thíri? You look pale."

"I know, you already said so this morning."

Another urge to spill her stomach contents hit her hard. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Pale?" Erchirion said in his stead. "She looks like a sheet of white paper!"

Amrothros moved across the boat and sat by his sister. "Are you ill?"

"It's nothing, I think I have a stomach sickness of some sort. Breakfast didn't suit me today."

"You only had a cup of tea..."

"Exactly, that's why I had the tea." She said in a harsh tone. Then, lightly, she added. "I couldn't eat."

Erchirion and Amrothros exchanged worried looks.

"Maybe, now you're hungry..."

"Will you stop worrying? I'm fine, honestly."

"Maybe we should return."

"And ruin a perfectly good day? No, it will pass, I know it."

But every moment that went by, Lothíriel felt worse. Every wave that hit the hull and rocked the small boat, she felt her insides turning, threatening to spill out, again and again.

When a stronger wind made the boat turn suddenly, she growled in distress.

"That it! We're heading back!" Erchirion said. "You're not well."

"I'll draw sail. With this wind, we'll reach shore in no time." Amrothos placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hang on, little sister."

The journey back was quick as Amrothros had predicted. However, to Lothíriel it wasn't fast enough. As they docked the smell of fish from a nearby boat was the final straw. Lothíriel only had time to lean overboard as the emptied the few contents of her stomach in a very non-lady like fashion.

Her brothers helped her out of the boat and took her home.

"Shall I fetch Master Healer?"

"No, there's no need. As I said, a stomach sickness. I'm sure it will pass."

"You said that on the boat as well and look at you now."

"Please, brother all I need is to lay down."

She moved slowly across the hall with Amrothros and Erchirion close behind. It was evident they were worried. They watched silently as she laid on her bed.

"Sweet Valar, what happened?" Nooran entered the room, with a frown. She placed a hand on her forehead. "My dear child, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Erchirion said.

"She's sick, Nooran but keeps telling us that she's fine when obviously she isn't!"

"It's a...a sickness of some sort. We don't know what... She was pale this morning, her appetite gone and then on the boat she threw up." Erchirion explained.

"Like motion sickness, except Thíri never had it before... She was always a sailor of strong stomach." Amrothos said in his stead.

Nooran paused as she looked at her princess. After a momentary hesitation, she turned to the brothers.

"Come, come. You should leave her alone." Nooran said to them. "Go. Both of you, out."

"We want to stay with Thíri."

"Well, that won't do any good. She needs to rest."

"But..." Amrothos tried.

"Out, I said! Both of you!"

"Do you see how she bosses us around?" he asked Lothíriel. "No one would know she addresses princes of this land."

"Well, right now you could be King Elessar for all I care! Out with you!"

Nooran managed to shoo them out of the room. She closed the blinds on the balcony window and poured cold tea with two spoons of sugar in a cup, placing it in her nightstand.

Finally, she sat by Lothíriel on the bed.

"Well... Do you start or should I?" she said after a while.

"I don't understand..."

"Oh, I think you do, Lothíriel." It was the first time in many years that Nooran addressed her by her birth name. "When did you learned you where with child?"

She felt like the world was crumbling down around her. For some time now, she had known. Her monthlies had failed and she was always so regular. Then came a light morning sickness, intolerance to certain smells, swollen feet... She was a healer. She knew the signs. She couldn't ignore it. She placed her right hand on her belly and closed her eyes.

_I'm with child._

A solitary tear came down her face.

"Oh, come now, tears will do you no good." She heard Nooran saying.

"How did you know...?" Her voice was barely audible.

"I'm a woman. And although I never had the fortune to bare children, I've been around many pregnant women to know the signs." She felt silent for a moment. "Who else knows? Have you told anyone?"

She shook her head.

"And you kept this all to yourself?"

Again, Lothíriel was only capable to nod.

"Oh, child, how much have you suffer?"

Nooran's words made her tears come crashing down. Her nursemaid threw her arms around her and rocked her like when she was little.

"Shhh... There, there... It's alright..."

"My family will hate me..."

"Oh, stop it. They will not, they love you too much for that. They will be angry, for sure, but they will be by your side."

"What am I to do...? What shame have I brought down upon this house? My father... My father will be devastated..."

"Nonsense. Your father will stand by your side. He, above all people, with understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your know your bother Elphir was born prematurely, right?"

"Yes, barely seven months."

"Well, not so much..."

"I don't understand..."

"Your parents loved each other very much and they were no saints when it came to their love." She took a deep breath and continued. "Your mother was already carrying when they married."

"What? No..."

"Yes, well of course there was a lot of gossip and talking when Elphir was born... He was quite big for barely seven months in the womb!" She chuckled. "The look on your grandfather's face when he first laid eyes on him! Priceless!" she sobered up and carried on. "But soon the comments faded and there was simply the joy of having the little sweet prince heir."

"I never thought... I always thought of my mother as so poised..."

"Oh, she was! But only on the outside and for strangers. She was all about family and the love for your father was well etched on her eyes."

Lothíriel was always happy to learn what she could about her mother and this was a new piece to her personality. A most unexpected piece. But still her heart was heavy.

"Perhaps Ada will in part understand my... predicament but it isn't exactly the same, Nooran. I can't tell him who the father is... And I'm not going to marry him and pretend my child was born early."

Her nurse paused at that.

"What do you intend to do then?"

"I don't know... I honestly don't know."

_A|N Here we are, another chapter and again not as soon as I expected... Sorry =)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

_Dol Amroth, 16__th__ November 3019._

The next few days brought havoc to Lothíriel's mind. She couldn't think, she couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep... Even breathing was painful now, for the burden was great. That cold hand gripping her heart inside her chest...

And soon days turn it to weeks. She felt herself slipping away. She couldn't postpone it any longer. It was time. She knew eventually this day would come. She could keep this no longer... Her heart was tired of the lie... Her family had the right to know. And, besides, soon it would start to show...

Lothíriel dreaded her father's reaction the most. How would he take it? She knew she would no longer be his baby girl. If only she could spare him this pain... If only things were different... this could be the happiest day in her life, the day she would walk though her father's door, hand in hand with the man she loved... And he would ask for her hand in marriage. And it would be magical, beautiful, just like a dream... If only that could be true... If only... The saddest words in any language... _If only..._

Standing near the door she uttered a prayer. "Sweet Elbereth, guide me through this. Give me strength..."

Pushing the door of the library, she called to her family.

"Ada... Brothers... I must speak with you."

Imrahil raised his eyes to his daughter in surprise. Lothíriel had been acting strange for days. As if her joy was missing... He wasn't sure what to think of it. And now, here she was, looking at the floor. Breathing hard as if the air around wasn't enough to fill her lungs. Fists clenching. He had never seen her so solemn.

"Of course, ninniach nîn. Come." he said to her, crossing the room. "We are in need of a break from state affairs, anyway. A weary mind is never good when it comes to make decisions. I say, we go outside and seat for a while, enjoying the fresh air."

She took the hand her father offered and let herself be guided to the balcony, her brothers close in toe.

It was a clear blue day and the gulls were singing in the sky above. The waves were lightly kissing the shore below and in the horizon you could see the ships of large sails. It never seized to amaze her how beautiful was her beloved land.

"Take a seat."

Lothíriel was silent at first and Imrahil did not press her on. He knew his daughter and knew she would say what she had come to say in her due time.

_I can't do this! _her mind screamed.

_Yes, you can. It's the lie you can't take anymore. Enough is enough. It's time. Face your destiny. _

Finally, taking a deep breath, she said.

"Ada...I'm with child..."

It took two seconds for Elphir to jump from his seat. "WHAT?"

Amrothos simply sat, dumbstruck, his mouth agape. It couldn't manage to say a word.

And Erchirion simply stared at her as he placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

Imrahil had sensed something was wrong with his daughter in the last few weeks. He knew her. He knew she couldn't fake or conceal what she felt. She was a pure spirit. But he couldn't have guess something of this nature. Not his Lothíriel.

For a heartbeat, the world seemed to stand still.

Imrahil tried to look deep in her eyes. "Lothíriel..." but he too was lost for words.

Her brother, on the other hands, had plenty of words to say.

"Have you lost your mind? You are a princess of royal blood!" Elphir was all rage and no sense. "You gave yourself to some... some... I want his name! You will tell us this instant who the bastard his! He will pay for this! For shaming you and our family in such a way!"

Erchirion got a hold of her hand as she began to cry.

"I will have his..."

"Elphir!" his father said, interrupting his tirade. "You're not helping matters!"

"Father, don't you realize? This is a disgrace! This is shame upon our house."

"A disgrace?" It was Lothíriel who spoke. "Maybe... But shame? I am not ashamed of what I did..."

"Well, you should... You should be ashamed, Lothíriel..."

"It was an act of love..."

"Love?" he shouted. "Love, you say? This has nothing to do with love! This was nothing more than lust, little sister! A concealed encounter in the dead of night, out of wedlock!" The veins in his neck were throbbing. "What where you thinking! You should know better!"

"Elphir, calm yourself. Let Thíri explain!" Erchirion tried.

Elphir turned to his brother.

"Calm! How can YOU remain calm! It's utter disgrace!"

"I'll not be ashamed of it..." she whispered.

"Thíri... I would never thought..." Amrothos tried.

They were disappointed, she knew. She had disappointed them. She felt the pain of it but also because they hadn't said a word about what she was going through. How she was hurting with it all.

_I wish it could all go back to what we had..._

But that wasn't possible anymore. We can never go back. It was done.

Rising, she said. "Well, if it makes you all feel better, neither did I! You think this was planned, that I wanted to do this to you? To myself?" she paused trying to calm herself. "You think I wanted this for me? For this child? Well, think again! I know I have disappointed you all but I stand my ground! It was an act of love in a desperate hour. I'm true to my heart. And I will have this child, with your blessings or not!"

Elphirs' rage was by now blinding him "You acted like a common whore!"

"Elphir!" Amrothos said.

Lothíriel gasped and slapped him fully in the face.

"Enough!" her father's voice was heard. "Enough of this... All of you!"

Silence fell on the balcony.

"Sit down you two!" After a brief pause, he continued. "Lothíriel, what you did was wrong and I'm very disappointed at you! You are a princess of this land! Descendant of royal lineage of the Houses of Men and Elves. This sort of behavior is not what I expected from you. It is not what I taught you." Imrahil looked around trying to gather his thoughts. In this moment, how he wished he could have his wife by his side. She would know what to do and the right things to said. She always did. "But... we are family and will remain as such. That goes for all! We don't leave our family behind at an hour of need. So, we will start with you," he said to Elphir. "apologizing to your sister!"

"Ada!"

"Now, Elphir!"

Again, a pause.

"Elphir!" Imrahil repeated.

"All right, I'm sorry!" Elphir said.

Tears now fell freely in Lothíriel's face. It pained her so much to hear her father's disappointment in his voice...

Imrahil's mind was racing. He felt as if he was in a dream. A nightmare, actually. He had to calm down and act rationally. This matter could destroy his family. He had to think of the positive aspects. No one was dead or hurt. They could surpass this. This could be resolved.

Still... He could not believe... His daughter...his precious Lothíriel...

"You are old enough to decide for your own...and to deal with the consequences of the life you chose... As your family, we will stand by you. All of us."

The gulls above were the only noise.

"What will you do...?" Erchirion asked.

A few calming breaths gave her the strength to answer. The worst was over.

"I thought I could go to Imladris... have my child there... "

"What? Away from us!" Amrothros said. "Surely, that's not necessary! We could find a way to explain this. We could say that you were secretly married with one of our war heroes and that he died in the March at the Black Gates or..."

"Please, brother, no lies."

"But... Imladris? So far away?"

"Amrothros, please..."

"No, you can't..."

"My son, I think Lothíriel's mind is made up..." The Prince of Dol Amroth rose and came to his daughter side. "This is her wish and we will respect it."

He drew is arms around her in a tight embrace and in a whispered voice, he asked as he held her.

"How long have you suffered in silence, child...?"

Unable to control her self, Lothíriel finally let her control go and sobbed in her father's arms.

.

_Edoras, 16__th__ November 3019._

It was everywhere. In the royal quarters, in the Hall and even in the kitchen. Packages and parcels from everyone and everywhere in Middle Earth. More and more everyday. Presents for a bride. And Éowyn, still the head of the Royal House of Rohan, the mighty shield-maiden, the slayer of the Witch-King of Angbar, a true war hero, was acting like any other woman getting ready for her wedding day. Could anyone believe in it?

Her room was the worst. The floor was covered in boxes and wrapping papper and Éowyn, sitting on the floor was feeling like a child around the kitchen on Yule day.

"Look at this!" she said to her brother. "This is beautiful! All this smells! I love it. It can be used to make perfumes, and soaps or if you burn it, it gives such a wonderful smell!"

She had received a great wooden case with flasks of every shape, colour and size and they too were spread across her bedroom floor. Along with the flasks came a smaller wooden box with cards explaining all the properties and uses of its contents.

Éomer sat on her bed, watching silently as she went through her gift.

"Who sent you all this!" he finally asked.

"Melian, Elphir's wife, do you remember her?

Éomer simply nodded as she continued her findings.

"Here!" she said, handing him a tall flask with dry herbs inside. "Smell this."

He inhaled deeply and gave it back to her.

"It's good."

"Rosemary!" she said. "It says here that it could be used in food such as roasts or in little bags to scatter among our clothes in order to keep them perfumed. Oh, how clever!"

Éomer was grateful for her chatting. He wasn't in a good mood today. He wasn't in a good mood for most of his days since... well... But he didn't want Éowyn to take full knowledge of that. Not only because it would ensue a great deal of questions he wasn't neither ready nor wanted to answer but also because he had very little time left with his sister and he wanted to fill that time with good memories.

Another flask followed.

"This is almond oil!" she inhaled it. "Hum, it is so good! Melian says that it could be use for the bath or to rub on the body to keep your skin from drying. And it has healing properties, imagine that!"

She handed him yet another flask, smaller and with a translucid liquid.

"And this one? This is..." she said looking for its matching card as Éomer opened the small bottle and inhaled it's perfume.

"Lavender." he muttered quickly.

"What?" There was something in his voice that made her turn to him.

"This is lavender..." he said sealing the flask and handling it back to her. Without another word, he rose from the bed and headed out.

"Wait... Éomer!" she called out.

Without another word, he left, leaving a confused Éowyn staring blindingly at the door.

_What in Mordor just happened? _She thought.

She got up and meant to follow him but as she left the room, she came face to face with Éothain.

"Béma, girl, you almost ran me over!" He said laughing but upon watching concern on her face, he asked. "Something amiss? It looks like you have seen a ghost or something."

"No... Not me... But Éomer..." She looked at Éothain and a thought came to her. "Come inside."

"What?"

"Don't just stand there. Come!" She said, dragging him into her room. She closed the door and continued. "Éothain, I'm concerned about my brother. Very concerned. Have you seen his mood lately?"

"Éowyn, it's your brother, he always has a mood!"

"Ah, ah. Very funny." She said sarcastically. "Yes, I know he has a temper... But it's not that. He's not the same anymore. I know him. Even with all that has happened and with all the great responsibility that now rests upon him, there is always a kind word or a smile but now... I don't know... It's just this sadness all the time... Actually, it looks more like despair!"

Many had noticed the change in the King but Éothain, unlike Éowyn, knew the reason.

"Éowyn, there are somethings in the life of a man that have the ability to change him."

"Yes, I know but..."

"And I do not speak just of war." he added. "Give him time, girl. All will be in place."

Éowyn paused and regarded Éothain with care. She realized then he knew more than he was saying.

"You know what afflicts him..."

Although she wanted badly to know, she decided not to push. Éothain remained silent. He was a true friend and he would never betray her brother's trust.

"You are a good friend, Éothain...And I'm just worried about my brother. He may be pigheaded sometimes but he's the only one I have."

"Time, my lady... Wounds take their time to heal. I must be on my away."

Éowyn nodded in agreement and resume her activities as Éothain left.

However, hours later, she was still thinking about that morning. She couldn't help to think of the sadness she had seen on her brother's face and it grieved her. Even if these were the happiest days of her life.

"You are awfully pensive today, Éowyn." Gael said to her, as the sun set on the horizon. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know..."

Lothíriel had been right about Gael. Éowyn had been friends with Gael from the start. And she trusted her...and she need an opinion from another woman. So she told her of what had happened that morning with Éomer.

"I have never seen my brother act so weird regarding such a little thing..."

"Maybe it triggered a bad memory of some sort..." Gael said. "Maybe something from your childhood."

"I don't think so... Nothing comes to my mind..."

"But he is older than you."

"Well, yes. Still..." she said shaking her head.

"What smell was it?"

"Lavender."

"Lavender? How odd... It is such a pleasant smell... I couldn't think of anything bad regarding lavender." Gael said as she got up from her seat by the window. "In fact, for me, lavender always brings a smile to my face."

"How so?"

"It reminds me of Lothíriel. She wears it as a fragrance." she said, distractingly as she gather some towels and set them in the trunk.

For Éowyn, it was as if time stood still. Thoughts and images came swiftly to her mind, racing. A smile, a touch, a word. Could it be?

Her voice didn't actually seemed her own when finally she was able to speak.

"What did you say...?"

_._

_._

_A|N Well, here it is. _

_This wasn't easy to write and I must say I'm still not entirely happy with it but the story needs to go forward... Maybe someday I'll come back to it and rewrite it. _

_See you soon._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

_On the road to Imladris, 30__th__ November, 3019_

The inn was full as usual. It was a very cheerful place, with good accommodations and great food. And since it was near the road to many important places it was where travelers stopped for the night.

And for the small party coming from Dol Amroth it was no different.

Lothíriel drew her cloak near her neck and looked at the inn. It looked warm and cosy and it was a blessing after the long hours in the cold. Besides it was already time for supper and she was actually very hungry.

_Well, it's only normal. _She thought. _You're eating for two now._

She smiled despite everything in her situation.

She had eventually convinced her father and brothers to let her stay in Imladris for awhile. The journey was not long but still it was tiresome and although the roads were now much safer, danger lurked in some parts. To travel without a escort was out of the question, her father had said. But for the moment Dol Amroth needed attention and her brothers couldn't be spared to accompany her in the next few weeks. A clever move from her family but she would not be moved.

She took the liberty of writing to Lord Elrond, first asking for his permission to stay at his domain and also to ask for his help in getting there.

Promptly, the elf lord replied that he was honoured to have such a guess and that in a fortnight a small party would arrive at Dol Amroth, including one of his sons, to travel with her. Her family wasn't happy... They were hoping to change her mind while making the necessary arrangements for her departure.

So it wasn't a surprise that the goodbye was difficult. She expected to be away for long months and it was hard to be without them. Nooran tried to join her but Lothíriel refused. This was something she had to do on her own.

Elladan, Lord Elrond's son, the eldest of the well known twins of Imladris, was the leader of her escort. He was an imposing figure, a beautiful man, dark hair as his sister Arwen and piercing eyes with the knowledge of centuries but he made Lothíriel comfortable. She felt safe near him.

"Are you ready to leave, my lady?" he had asked, in a melodic voice.

"No... But then I guess I'll never be..."

He smiled and motioned for the other to mount.

She took one last look around and kissed her brothers.

If anything is wrong, will you promise to tell us? All you have to do is send word and I'll be there as fast as my horse can carry me! Amrothros had said.

"I know brother, I promise." She kissed him again, tears in her eyes. "Take care of you."

"You too."

Her father tried to change her mind one last time.

"You don't need to go, you know."

"I know..."

"We love you and we want you to stay."

"Ada... I need to do this."

"Why?"

"I just... I just do. Please understand."

"Well, I don't. But I respect your decision."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I do too."

As she stood now on the outside of the traveling inn, she recalled the last moments as she left her beloved city upon her trusted Galad.

After long hours of travelling, the large house was a sight for sore eyes. The warm coming from inside was inviting and the delicious smell of food was a temptation.

They dismounted, all eager to again feel comfort. Food and a good night sleep could do miracles.

"Gelorn," Elladan said to one of the riders. "Take the horses to the stables. We will go ahead and secure rooms for all."

"Yes, my lord."

From inside, songs of music and laughter reached their ears. By the door, a small child played with a dog. But at the moment, he payed no attention to the furry animal. His eyes were all for the party of elves. Probably he had never seem one of them. As always their race was surrounded by a sense of old and magical. The child was mesmerized.

"What is that?" one asked.

Sounds like a party. Elladan turned to the boy at the door that kept staring in awe. "You, boy."

The child came running quickly.

"Yes, sir." he asked eagerly.

"What goes on here?"

"A party, sir. A group of rohirrim and their king are passing through."

_Éomer? Oh Valar..._

"You mean Lord Éomer?" Elladan smiled. He had known Éomer for quite some time. "I can't believe it! Middle Earth is a small place indeed! I must have a word with him."

He turned to Lothíriel in time to see her gasp.

"As soon as I find the needed accommodations, of course. I would dream of leaving you, my lady, in the cold of night."

Lothíriel tried to smile and failed terribly.

"I thank you, my lord. That's very kind."

They walked towards the inn with the small boy in toe. He lead them to the owner who gladly gave them his best rooms in the house.

"I know it is not what you must be used to, my lady..." the man said as he showed Lothíriel her room.

"I assure you it is a lovely room." She said to him. "As I'm sure the entire inn is as well."

The man swelled with pride.

"Thank you, my lady. It is most gracious of you. Do you care for something to eat? We have splendid food in the common room, if you like."

"Thank you, Master Keeper, but I'm quite tired. If it isn't a great inconvenience, I could ask you to have something here in my room?"

"Not an inconvenience at all. It is only natural you wish to rest, my lady. Reed, the maid, will bring supper shortly. He bowed to her and then turned to Elrond's son. My lord Elladan, I'll take you now to your usual room."

"I bid you good night, lady Lothíriel. We'll leave first light tomorrow, if it pleases you."

"Yes, of course. First light. I'll be ready."

Elladan was already on the hall when he heard Lothíriel.

"Lord Elladan?" she said by the door.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you not to mention my name to the rohirim group? I would like to remain anonymous for the trip..."

"My lady?"

"A security measure I promised my father. Nothing more."

"I see. Well, Éomer King is friends with you father, so I don't see..."

"Please... I'm very aware of their friendship... Nevertheless, I must respect my father's wishes..."

Strange request, in Elladan's mind but it was a simple favour. He nodded towards the princess.

"As you wish."

"_Hanon le_."

She closed the door and leaned on it. Damn fate. How many inns in the entire Middle Earth existed? It had to be this one that he chose to stay... Tonight, of all nights?

_Damned fate!_

What in Mordor was he doing here?

A knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts.

"It is Reed, my lady. With your supper."

Lothíriel opened the door and a young maid stood with a trade on her hands. From bellow, probably from the common room, she thought, cheers and all sorts of conversations were heard.

"Good evening, my lady. May I come in?"

"Of course. I'm sorry. Come, that trade must be heavy."

The girl crossed the room and set the food on the nearby table. She looked at Lothíriel like she was a character out of a book.

"You _are_ beautiful..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My brother said you were the prettiest woman he had ever seen."

Lothíriel was confused.

"You brother?"

"Noeg. The 8 year-old boy who brought you in? The one with the dog?"

"Oh, yes. He's your brother, is he?"

"Yes. I didn't quite believe him when he spoke of you but you really are a most beautiful elf."

Lothíriel smiled.

"Oh, I'm not an elf. See," she drew back her hair and showed the maid her ears. "no pointed ears."

The girl looked disappointed.

"But you look so much like one... You have that special look they have..."

"Hum... Well, my mother's family was descendant from the elves so... I guess there's a lot of them in me."

The girl's eyes lighted up again.

"That's why you look so...elvish! And the ones that come with you, are they family?"

"No, they are not."

Lothíriel uncovered the trade of food and was greeted by a wonderful smell. Roasted meat and boiled potatoes. Simple but so good.

"They are very pretty too..." The girl continued. "The Elves. Specially Lord Elladan. I know his name because he comes to stay with us sometimes, on his journeys. He's really nice and tells us great stories. To Noeg and me."

Lothíriel looked at Reed again. She was about seventeen, she thought.

_She's infatuated with him._ _No wonder, he really is a good looking man... well, elf._

"The men from Rohan are handsome too."

Lothíriel's heart stop for a beat and then resumed it's pace rapidly.

"Oh...?"

"Yes, they're different. They are blond but not like the elves from Lothlórien. No, their hair is the colour of ripe wheat. They have warm eyes and warm smiles... "

"Yes, they are very nice." Lothíriel said quickly.

_Could you please not talk about them?_

"And their king... Lord Éomer?"

_Here we go..._

"He's the most handsome man I ever saw. Tall and strong. I hear he was quite the hero in the Pelenor Fields and against the Dark Lord."

"Indeed." Lothíriel said between clenched teeth.

"Golden hair. He has hazel eyes, you know? Very beautiful. A strong jaw..."

"Reed, I don't believe this is proper conversation for a young girl such as yourself."

But the girl kept on going, just like in a dream.

"And a well built body..."

"Young lady!"

Blood disappeared from Reed's face in an instant.

"Forgive me, my lady. I didn't mean to... I just..." she finished quickly. "I'll leave you be. Good night."

She was out of the room faster than the wind.

_The nerve of the chit! Describing him like some harlot and not the young respectful girl she was!_

The dark part of her mind counteracted.

_She is right though... He really has good... features._

She decided not to put another thought to it and finally enjoy her peace.

She sat and ate her food. It was good. And she was really hungry. She then removed her ridding boots and changed to more comfortable clothes.

She wrote some letters and in her journal. She had decided to start writing again and hoped to one day be able to share it with her baby.

After a couple of hours, she was ready to turn in. She lay in bed but she could sleep. She wanted desperately to but sleep would come.

Once again, she looked at the door. Outside it seemed quieter now.

She pondered going down stairs. She wanted to see him... She got up and fetched her cloak.

_You can't! What if he sees you?_

She bit her bottom lip as she paced the room nervously. She wanted to go down. She so wanted to see him again. And there was something else biting her heart.

_Should I tell him? He has a right to know... After all, my child... Our child could the future heir of Rohan... He should know..._

She made her decision and opened the door to the hall. She came down the stairs and reached the door to the commom room. She paused by the entrance of it and froze in the shadows.

There he was... At a table with friends, a mug in his hand... Careless... Smiling... And with a woman comfortably siting on his lap, her right arm wrapped around his shoulders and her hand buried him his golden hair... Her lips were red like she had just been kissed...

How ironic... The man she couldn't stop thinking, the one in her mind from sunrise to sunset, was enjoying his evening without a care in the world while she faced the situation of bearing a child, unmarried.

Her heart pinched with hurt.

_What did you expected? That he would be pining for you? _

Yes, she had... A little, anyway... Hadn't she?

How easy he had spoken of love...

Only a few moments ago as she was walking down the stairs, in her mind, she had pictured the encounter. He would be alone, in the darkness except for the lit fireplace. He sat at the table with a flask in his hand, trying to drown his sorrow. Then, he would lift his eyes to her and all would be forgotten. He would tumble the chair he sat on, cross the room in steady strides and sweep her of her feet. And with a warm kiss, he would ask for her forgiveness and pledge his eternal undying love.

_What a fool you are, Lothíriel... What a fool..._

With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes, she took a step back and retraced her steps back to her room.

She placed her hand on her stomach and whispered.

"You'll be mine alone, sweetheart. It will be just you and me..."

.*****.

He couldn't forget her. Not even now as a very willing maid sat in his lap, doing her best to get his attention. Alas, she couldn't cure what ailed him. Over and over, memories flooded his mind, haunted his sleep and played tricks when he was awake. Memories of her laughter, the smell of her black raven hair, the light in her green eyes...

_Damn it!_

He grabbed his cup and took a deep swig of ale as he let his gaze wonder around. Éothain sat opposite him, a girl in his arms, nuzzling her golden hair and whispering in her ear as she giggled flirtatiously.

Why couldn't he be himself again? Free of thoughts of _her_?

He clenched his fingers around the waist of the girl. The girl turned to him and hoping she finally got his attention she leaned down and kissed him hard.

Éomer tried to respond with all he got but he could. She wasn't her. All he could think was that she wasn't Lothíriel.

_She ruined me... I'm dead..._

"You know," Éothain said in rohir, making the conversation understandable only to them. "When I suggested to stop here for the night and celebrate with the men, I thought I was doing you a favour. I thought I was helping."

Éomer smiled.

"And I appreciated. This is helping."

"Really?" Éothain asked. "Because from the look on your face it looks more like punishment rather than pleasure."

Éomer lowered his gaze and rubbed his neck.

"It's just one of those days."

"I wish you would talk to me...You need to talk about this and let it out."

"Éothain..."

"It might help... Certainly wouldn't hurt."

_Yeah, want to bet?_

He raised his eyes to try to dissuade his friend from the conversation. But as he did he caught a glimpse of something in the darkness by the entrance of the common room.

_What the..._

"Éomer!"

The rohan king turned and stared at Elrond's older son's deep blue eyes.

"Elladan! I'm surprised to see you. What brings you here?"

Éomer got up and the girl on his knees realized her time was over. She quietly moved across the table and sat, annoyed.

The elf prince reached him and took his hand. He then pulled him to an embrace.

"On my way home, actually."

"Well, it's good to see you."

Elladan took a seat at the table. He nodded to Éothain.

"Éothain."

"My lord."

"So, what's new? Is your sister married yet?"

Éomer hissed and winced at the same time.

Éothain answered for him.

"He made Faramir agree for a long engagement."

"How long, exactly?"

"Over a year."

Elladan laughed out loud.

"Over a year?"

Éomer shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I figure if he loves her as he says he does, he'll wait."

"Sure, but over a year? That's cruel!"

"Well, I'm her brother and I'm losing her to a guy I hardly know, to a place miles away from Edoras."

Elladan raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm with you. I felt the same with my sister. And I did spent thousands of years with her and her husband his like a brother to me."

"See?" Éomer said to Éothain. "He understands."

"Are you going to Ithilien? Keeping the future brother-in-law in check?"

"Exactly." Éomer said as he leaned back.

"And Rohan? How are you handling this kingship thing?"

"Alright, I think. It coming to me. Slowly. And things are improving. The realm is flourishing. That's what's important."

Elladan smiled. He leaned in to Éothain and said.

"Look at him talking... A true king."

Éomer changed the subject.

"And you, on your way home. From where?"

"Dol Amroth."

Éomer's heart skipped a beat but he hid it well.

"Dol Amroth?"

"Yes but nothing important. I'm just escorting someone to Imladris."

"A royal escort? I'm impressed! You don't see that everyday."

"Well, it's not for a mere guest."

Silence fell on the room.

Éothain finally asked.

"Suspense is killing us. Who is it?"

"I'm not alowed to say."

"Come on. Seriously?"

"Seriously. In fact I should go to bed, get some sleep. We leave at dawn."

He got up and so did Éomer and Éothain.

"It was very good to see you and I hope next time we have more time." Éomer said.

"My feelings exactly."

They shook hands and parted.

"I think I'm gonna turn in too." Éothain said.

"And I'll go up in a while." The rohan king said.

But morning came and Éomer sat by the fireplace, alone, a flask in his hand, trying to drow his sorrows. Thinking of her.

Outside, the party to Imladris was getting ready to leave. In fact, as Éomer stepped out of the inn he could just see some riders leaving, at a slow pace. Elladan was the last one behind and already on his horse.

"Up so early?" he asked.

"Yeah... Leaving already?"

"Time stops for no one."

Éomer looked in the direction of the riders leaving and then finaly asked.

"Who is it? The one you're escorting."

"Curious?"

"Come on."

Elladan just smiled. He kicked his horse into moving but at the last minute he turned and answered.

"Lothíriel, Princess of Dol Amroth."

Éomer paled. It was her in the shadows. And he missed her.

.

.

_A|N Hey there. Here's another chapter and I hope you keep enjoyed the story._

_And thank you, very much, for all the lovely reviews. =)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

_Imladris, 21__st__ December 3019, Yule_

Lothíriel sat by the fire, contemplating the flames. Her tea was forgotten on a nearby table, cold by now. It was around midday, but it was very foggy day outside. It was good to just feel warm in the closed gathering hall. It was one of the few closed spaces of the city since most divisions in Imladris were open to nature. It was their way to bind with it, the Elves believed, and because the weather was usually very agreeable, it made the experience of living there very beautiful. But, in truth, Imladris could quite cold in the winter.

Lothíriel wasn't used to that. Although she lived in a city by the sea, Dol Amroth was never this cold. She shivered. She missed Dol Amroth... She missed home. And most of all, she missed her family and at this time of year even more so.

She laced her fingers together over her belly, now softly rounded belly, and looked around one more time. All over the walls, decorations hung, so different from everything she had ever seen but very lovely. Twigs of mistletoe on the doors, a big centrepiece made form pines and leaves in the grand table, candles of all shapes and sizes. Back home, they had a big necklace made of seashells that they used to hang over the fireplace in the hall. It had a shell for every household member and loved ones, present or passed. It was a family tradition to set it up there, in that place of honour, for everyone to see.

_I wonder if they__ will do that this year...?_

"Oh no..." She heard behind her. "Don't tell me you're one of those people..."

She turned and faced Elrohir.

"Excuse me?"

"You know... Moping on Yule. Feeling miserable and tearing up... "

Lothíriel smiled inward but pretended to gasp in affront.

"No, I don't mope over anything. And I'm most definitely not moping over Yule."

"I think you were... You had that look on your face. You're wondering what your family is doing right now, in your palace by the sea."

She couldn't help a sigh.

"So it's true. Elves can really read thoughts."

Elrohir chuckled.

"No, all I need is to look at you. I can see the longing in your eyes." He drew near and knelt by her side. "But you don't need to be sad. I know it's not the same but you have us here. We will have fun, we always have a great Yule."

She smiled at his words. It's was so endearing that he was trying to make her feel happy. She was very fortunate in her friends, indeed. Elladan and Elrohir treated her like a baby sister. Always getting her flowers to brighten her room or steeling cookies from the kitchen to sweeten her day. It was indeed endearing. She couldn't ask for better friends.

"I know and so far it's wonderful. Your decorations are so beautiful and the smell from the kitchen is just... absolutely divine!"

Elladan came in to the room and walked over to them.

"It's the blueberry pie."he said. "Cook makes it every Yule. It's supposed to be the best in the entire Middle Earth."

"I'm very inclined to believe that."

"And it tastes so good..." Elrohir said, day dreaming. "Do you think Cook will let us have a bit before dinner? Like she used to when we were little?"

Lothíriel smiled at that. _Were they ever little?_

"I don't think so..."

"Too bad, I could eat a piece of that pie right now..."

"Me, too."

"Me, three." Lothíriel added.

"Actually," Elladan said. "You, four!"

They laughed at the joke.

She had told them of course, it was of no use to hide it. After all, it was the reason she had chosen to come to Imladris. To carry out her pregnancy and have her baby in peace, without being the target of rumours and gossip of Dol Amroth and Minas Tirith. She thought it would shock Lord Elrond and his sons but they were very understanding. Not judgemental at all.

"You didn't go ridding today?"Elrohir asked her.

"No, it was too cold in the morning. It's still too cold."

"Thank the Valar for that..."

"What? Don't tell me you're going to lecture me about pregnant women ridding, because I already heard it from your dear brother here." She said pointing to Elladan.

"Well, it's a rare phenomenon but in this case he's right."

"Hey!" Elladan interrupted, feigning hurt. "Rare phenomenon!"

Ignoring his brother, Elrohir continued.

"It could be dangerous for you both."

"I appreciate your concern, I really do but I have been ridding all my life and the healers said it was alright as long as I'm careful. And I have been very cautious. There's nothing to worry about."

"But..."

"Oh, peace, for Elbereth's sake! It's Yule, let's just enjoy the day! Please?"

The brothers looked at each other and conceded.

"Very well... But only for today! Tomorrow we'll annoy you with this again!"

"Agreed. Now,"she rose from her chair and continued. "Should we go and see what cook has for lunch? I'm starving and that pie talk wasn't helpful."

The rest of the day was peace in the grand hall. The entire household gathered in the evening, stories were told, songs were sang and delicious food was served.

And with the night, came the time to exchange gifts.

"We have a surprise for you."Elrond said to Lothíriel.

"A surprise?"

"Yes, a gift.."Elladan added.

"But I don't have any for you, I... I didn't expect... Well, quite frankly I forgot about the sharing of gifts..."

"We don't need anything in exchange, Thíri, but we wanted to give you something nice. For you and the baby."

A present for her and the baby? Tears came to her eyes.

"Really? Thank you..."

"Well, let's see if you like it before thanking us!" Elrohir teased.

They led her to a concealed corner of the room and there it stood, a small crib made of light wood, with intricate carving all around.

"Oh, thank you, it's beautiful! It's the most lovely crib I've ever seen!"

"We could take all the credit and say that we carved it ourselves but I couldn't carve even if my life depended on it!"Elladan said.

"Same here!" said Elrohir.

Laughing and crying at the same time, Lothíriel enfolded them in her arms and gave them a warm embrace.

They hugged her back, almost lifting her of the floor and making her laugh even more.

Elrond shook his head. At times, his sons didn't act the age they had.

"Be careful, my sons, Lothíriel carries a very precious load."

"Yes, but Ada if she insists she's fit to keep ridding, she can take our hugs!"

Lothíriel laughed at their attempt to go back to the subject of her ridding but suddenly felt a light flutter on her belly.

"Oh, I think I felt something..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Everything alright?" Asked Elrond, with concern. "Shall I fetch the healer?"

"No I mean, I think I felt the baby move... Here." She took Elladan's hand and placed it on her belly. After a while, there it was, as light as a feather.

"Did you feel that?"

"I felt something but I'm not sure it was the baby..."

"Maybe you're just hungry..." Elrohir tried.

"What? No, it's the baby!"

"Let me see."The twins exchanged places and this time Elrohir touched her abdomen.

"I don't fell anything."

"Just wait a bit."

Again, after a while another feathery touch.

"There! You felt it?"

Elrohir removed his hand and looked at her. He liked seeing her this way, so at ease and happy. He hated to spoil her mood.

"I don't Thíri... It is still early in your time...It seems more like wishful thinking to me..."

Finally, Elrond intervened.

"Oh, you two have the sensibility of an Orthanc Orc! It might be the baby moving." he turned to Lothíriel and asked. "Do you mind, my dear?"

"Of couse not, my lord."

He gently laid his hand on her and closed his eyes. Lothíriel was breathing steady now but she was so excited about feeling her child. And at this special time of Yule. It was a good sign.

Another light kick hit her belly. Lord Elrond opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"That is one mighty kick."

"It's the baby, isn't it?"

"It most certainly is, my dear."

Lothíriel squealed in delight and at once, the twins tried to fell it again.

"Let me try that again."

"No, me first."

"Careful!"

In the midst of it all, Lothíriel closed her eyes. This was the best present ever. Her baby was finally moving.

_._

_Edoras, 21__st__ December 301, Yule_

"Éothain, that garland has to go higher!"

"Well, how do you suggest we do that, my lady?"

He was already perched dangerously on the highest ladder available.

"Don't give me that tone!"

"Damn it, Éowyn, it's the same every year!"

"And don't swear at Yule, it's not nice!"

The decorations were scattered all over the Hall of Meduseld. It was Éowyn's favorite day and every year, since she was living in Edoras, she made sure the place looked perfect for the occasion.

"Higher, Éothain."

"It's as high as it goes, girl! Now, hand me those pine cones."

"No, up there is the star."

"What are you talking about? The star is always at the entrance!"

"That's the golden star, you twit!"

"We have more than a star...?"

"Éothain!"

"Oh, will you two stop bickering?" Éomer said as he came in to the hall. "I can hear you in my study! I had to cancel the meeting with the Marshall's of the East and Westmark because I can't heard them with all your shouting!"

Éowyn and Éothain had the decency to look embarrassed. His sister blushed and his friend looked at his hands. But it was only for a short amount of time.

"Well... Yule is a time to be around family and friends, not dealing with affairs of state. Your Marshals want to be with their families and you should be here, in this Hall, with your people and helping me with the decorations. And since _he_," she added pointing to Éothain in the ladder, "isn't cooperating, I suggest you take his place."

"Good idea!" Éothain said, already starting to climb down the stairs.

"What?" He could still remember the last time he and his sister had decorated the hall for Yule. They had argued and she had been so mad at him that she hadn't spoken to him for three hole days. "No, no. Éothain will help you here and I'll go fix the fireplace and gather the wood necessary for the night.

"The fireplace!"she said, smacking her hand on her forehead. "I forgot about it..."

"Don't worry, I'll handle the fireplace. You just carry on here."

"But Éomer, you'll need help with the wood..." Éothain tried. "I can help..."

Éowyn turned t him with her hands on her hips.

"And who will tie the garlands around the hall?"

Éothain resigned and held her hand to her.

"Just give me that damn star!"

Éomer was heading for the fireplace but he could still hear them.

"And no swearing!"

He smiled. He loved Yule but Éowyn wouldn't be around for the next one. She would already be in Ithilien, with her husband. He had managed to delay the wedding to the next Winter but he could ask her to spend another Yule in Edoras. Sighing, he knelt by the fireplace and started gathering the ashes from last eve with a small broom and shovel.

"Milord, please, you shouldn't be doing that." A gentle voice said.

He turned and saw Alfwyn, the daughter of one of his counselors. He knew her since they were little, when they came to Edoras. She was about the same age as Éowyn and soon became friends. She had always been a pretty child and now she had grown to be a very beautiful woman.

"It is not fitting for a king to be knelling, doing servants work."

"Alfwyn, I don't mind getting my hands dirty and honestly I hate the idea of just sitting around and do nothing."

She smiled sweetly at him and knelt by his side.

"Well, they let me help you with that."

She gathered a basket and the started collecting the ashes.

"I have been meaning to ask you how is you grandfather?" Éomer asked. "I heard he was sick sometime ago."

A sadness came to her eyes.

"He passed just last week."

He had been in Alburgh. He had wanted to be here for the funeral, after all Filimer had been an advisor to his uncle in his golden age.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know... I would've liked to be here with your family..."

"My father didn't want to bother you in Alburgh. It was a quiet ceremony, just family and close friends. He was ill for some time now and we were expecting it."

"Still, it's always dificult. It isn't simple to let family go."

"It's true..."

"And you how have you been?"

"Alright, I guess. I finally convinced father to let me spend some days in the orphanage, helping."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love children and I think I'm quite good with them. And I like to help, to feel useful."

"I know what you mean. And what about family of you own?"

Alfwyn blushed at his question and Éomer quickly added.

"I don't mean to pry."

"Not at all my lord..."

"Come now, what's this _my lord_ thing? Éomer. We've always been friends."

She smiled and lifted her eyes o his.

"Yes, but you are king now."

"I'm still the same. So, family of your own?"

"Not yet, Éomer, but I would really like to take care of my own household."

"And you'll make a fine wife to a very lucky man someday."

Alfwyn just smiled, blushed again and rose.

"I'll take the ashes out."

"And I'll start the new fire."

As Alfwyn walked away, Éowyn drew near.

"The decorations are all set?" he asked.

"Almost." Then looking at her friend just exiting the hall, she turned to her brother and said. "She's fond of you, you know?"

"Who?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Alfwyn, brother."

Éomer stopped what he was doing and looked straight at his sister.

"Éowyn..."

"I'm just saying what I know is true... She's fond of you and she is my friend. I know you don't even want to hear about it but the counsellors all think you should marry and have an heir. Just... act cautiously brother. For your sake and hers, as well."

Thoughts of Lothíriel came to haunt him once again. He's face clouded with sorrow.

"But today, I want you to enjoy Yule. No sad thoughts nor heavy hearts, alright?"

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Fair enough."

She smudged a line of ash from his left cheek and placed a kiss there.

"Happy Yule, brother."

"Happy Yule, Éowyn."

.

.

_A|N Again, I'm sorry for the delayed update but to make it up, I'm adding 2 chapters today! =)_

_Kept enjoying the story and once again, thank you so very much for the reviews. Happy New Year everyone!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

_Imladris, 6__th__ May, 3020_

Lothíriel kept riding even in an advanced stage of pregnancy. According to the healers, it wasn't forbidden as long as she didn't overdue. She promised she wouldn't. It was something that brightened her day as she came close to her time. And she should be due soon. At least she hoped because she was anxious to she her baby and it was getting harder and harder to get out of bed everyday with her ever growing belly. Besides she missed seeing her feet!

But she still loved the early mornings, and more so lately, mounting her beloved Galad and trotting thought the woods near Imladris. She used to ride alone but nowadays Elladan and Elrohir would never let her ride by herself.

Today was Elladan's turn to get up early to ride besides her.

"Come on, you lazy elf!" she shouted at him.

"Thíri, it's early... My brain is hardly awake and my body wants my bed!"

Slowing down, she turned back to him.

"Oh Elladan, why do you keep insisting on coming with me every morning? You and your brother! I'm perfectly capable of being on my own!" She said. "I appreciate your care, really, but I know you are tired and you should go back to bed!"

"And leave you alone out here? Not a chance! You are far too pregnant to be riding anyway!"

Lothíriel shook her head. The conversation was always the same. The twins were very serious about her safety.

"But it is good for me, the healers said so!"

"Bunch of idiots..." he mumbled.

"Elladan!"

"I know, I'm sorry! But..."

"Ouch!" she interrupted him, taking her hand to her belly.

"What?" Elladan asked. "My nephew is giving you a hard time today?" He asked smiling. He loved to call the baby his nephew. And it always made Lothíriel laugh.

"I think my child is all too playful today!"

"A big strong kick?"

"Oh yes."

"See? It's a male, for sure! I always said so!"

"Ouch!" She said as she felt another very sharp pain.

Suddenly, the truth hit her.

"Elladan, I thought it was just the baby kicking but now I'm not so certain..."

"Thíri... Are you saying what I think you're saying?

She smiled and answered. "I think it's time."

"Time? But... But... I thought you still had a couple weeks."

"So did I but I really think this is it... I think the baby is coming..."

And to corroborate with that, she felt another stab in her lower abdomen.

Pain was evident in her face. And so was Elladan's panic. He was used to lead armies to battle but this was something else. However, he was able to pull it together and think.

"We have to go back! Fast! Can you ride?"

"I think so..."

Lothíriel's voice was far from secure. She was frightened. She didn't want to admit but she was scared out of her wits. The time wasn't right and they were away from the city.

_Sweet Elbereth what if something__'s wrong? _

Elladan's voice brought her back to reality.

"Come on, Thíri."

She swallowed her fear and nodded. They set for the city as fast as they could and Lothíriel prayed to the Valar that she could make it to Imladris quickly.

By time they arrived, the contrations were very near and she nearly colapsed into Elladan's arms as she dismounted. Carefully, he led her to the family quarters.

"Brother!" he called.

Elrohir came out of his chambers running.

"What? What?" It was clear that he was sleeping until moments ago. But it took only a look at Lothíriel, breathing heavy in his brother's arms to clear the sleeping daze. "By the Lady of Light, what happened!"

"Get father quick! The baby is coming!"

"OH! Right!

He dashed out towards the library in search of his father. Elrond was sitting at his desk when his son came blasting in.

"Elladan! What is it!"

His son was out of breath. "I'm Elrohir, Ada! Come! You must come! It is Thíri! The baby is coming!"

Elrond smiled.

"Calm down son! The process takes hours. Go to the healer's house and bring the midwife. I will go to Lothíriel. Where is she?"

"With Elladan, in my chamber!" he said still out of breath.

"Very well." he said. "Go get the midwife then."

Lothíriel sat on the bed with her hands on her knees, breathing deeply.

_In through the nose, out through the mouth._She kept repeating to herself.

She was trying to remain calm but the pain was not helping. And Elladan was completely lost.

"Oh, where's Ada! I don't know anything of this!" he said, pacing back and forth. "Can I get you anything? Is there anything I can do for you!"

"Yes! Stop pacing around, you're making me dizzy!"

"Sorry..."

The midwife came marching in with three helpers and started ordering around.

Elladan, of course, was the first victim. "Milord, men are of little use to us in times like this! Out with you!"

He looked at Lothíriel, already stroked by another wave of pain. He was very fond of her... In this months of companionship she had became another sister to him and Elrohir. It pained him to see her suffering.

She was able to look at him and ease his mind. A fine coat of sweat was now on her face.

"It's alright... Go..." she told him sweetly.

He nodded and left the room.

"My Lady, how far apart are the pains?"

"Close... I think... Minutes... I don't know..."

Another sharp grip in her lower belly "Ah... Sweet Elbereth... I can hardly breathe..."

The midwife sat in the bed and got a hold of her hand. "We knew it would come to this. Remember what we taught you and it will be fine... All you need to do is concentrate! Keep breathing and push when the time is right."

"Yes..."

"Now... I need to assess how we are doing... down there!" she nodded towards her legs.

Lothíriel had to smile. "I am a healer too... I know how we work." She said as she laid on the bed, her back leaning on the headboard.

"Let's see then!" the healer said, raising her skirt. "Hum... We are well on our way, my lady. You are advancing fast! It should be over soon."

But night fell, Lothíriel's pain increased and still no sign of the baby.

Lothíriel was covered in sweat and her hair was damped. She had been at this for hours and her strength was failing her now.

_So much for soon! _She thought.

"Now, My lady. Push!" she midwife ordered.

Lothíriel pushed but the pain made her stop. "AAAAAH! No more... Please!"

"Don't give up, my Lady!"

"Something's wrong isn't?" Lothíriel asked, panic in her voice. "The baby is taking to long to come out... Why isn't he coming out?"

One of the other healers, holding her hand, said. "It's just the natural evolution of labour. Some are fast in the beginning, to slow in the end. The baby is fine, mylady. Just concentrate on the task at hand."

"I can push no longer..." she said in desperation.

Elrond placed a hand on her forehead.

"Lothíriel... You are a princess of Dol Amroth. A descendant of the finest lines of both Man and Elves. You can do this! Show us your strength, child!"

"Come on, my Lady, one last push! One push and you will have your child in your arms!"

Encouraged by the words, Lothíriel inhaled deeply and push with all she had.

And then she was rewarded by the sweet sound... a child's cry.

"Here he is, my lady! Here he is! Don't push now. The shoulders are out... and here we have him. Oh, he's beautiful."

An immaculate blanket was wrapped around the baby.

"Is he alright?" Lothíriel asked looking anxiously to the midwife.

"He's perfect! Just perfect!"

Elladan and Elrohir came in the room and stood at their father's side.

"Your son, my lady..." The midwife said as she placed the small burden in Lothíriels' arms.

Drenched in sweat, she held her son tightly like he was the greatest treasure in all of Arda. A tear escaped and ran down her face.

"Menel nîn..." she placed a kiss on the baby's brow.

_He__'s beautiful...I wish you could be here with us..._

"Have you chosen a name for your son?" The Lord of Imladris asked softly.

"Elfwine... he shall be named Elfwine."

Friend of the Elves. Elrond smiled.

"We are honoured... A good name, my dear." He placed his hand on her forehead. "I will write to your father, telling him how beautiful and strong his grandson is."

She smiled and thanked him.

"Sleep now, child."

_._

_Edoras, 7__th__ May, 3020_

Éomer woke drenched in sweat, his heart pounding hard on his chest.

_A nightmare. It was just a nightmare._

It was common to have his dreams filled with her but this was something else. He had dreamt of her in pain. Intense pain. It scared the wits out of him. He pulled the cover away and moved towards the double windows. As he opened them, he was greeted with the cold rush of the night wind. It had been the first time he had had such a dream. Usually, his dreams were of the sweet moments they had shared. The quiet talks... The first fiery kiss... That night in the study after the funeral...Their nights together...

But this was different.

_Béma, was it just a nightmare? Is she alright? Is she ill? As anything happened to her?_

He needed to know, he so needed to know... But how? Today he had began another letter to her. He had stopped counting the letters that were started but never sent. Days upon days of words in a piece of paper that said nothing of the way he felt.

Why had he been so rash? So fast to judge? He could see the look of utter disbelief in her face as he spoke angry words at her. If only he could take them back...

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, he pulled his linen shirt through his head and set out to the main hall.

The fire was still burning, the room was nice and warm but there was no heat to warm his heart after the dream he had.

He spotted someone in the chair in front of the hearth, asleep. As he moved closer he identified Gwoern, one of the guards of the northern tower. Sleeping in a very strange position, on his wooden chair, he hadn't heard him coming in.

_He will regret it in the morning,_ Éomer thought, _if he spends to much time in this manner..._

"Gwoern." he called. "Wake up, man."

The guard woke slowly. When he realized it was his king standing beside him, waking him up, he quickly rose to his feet and almost fell back in the process.

"My apologies, Éomer King." he said, embarrassed. "I did not mean to fail my duty but I might have dozed off. Forgive me, Sire."

Éomer smiled and patted his shoulder in a reassuring way.

"It's alright, never mind that. I know what it is to stand outside in the cold and how good it feels a few moments near the fire."

"Exactly, my lord."

"But how on earth were you able to fall asleep in that chair! It looks like the most uncomfortable thing to sleep in."

"I find that these days I can sleep anywhere, my King."

"I beg your pardon?" Éomer asked. "I don't think I understood that..."

"You see, my first born is but two weeks old... But what mighty lungs he has!"

Éomer laughed heartily.

"So silence is what you seek!"

"Sweet silence!"

Éomer took a seat near the fire and motioned to Gwoern to resume his place.

"I had no idea you had a girl awaiting you here. After the war, I mean."

"Aye, I had my Imogen. She's the middle daughter of the old baker, the one by the stables."

"I know it well."

"I lost my heart the first day I saw her." he continued. "I was a bit of a wreck, with little respect for the fairer sex, if you understand my meaning. But she was not an easy girl to persuade and gave quite a hard time! With love and patience, she made a honest man out of me..."

"And you decided to make an honest woman out of her."

"Indeed, my lord, it was the first thing I did upon my return... Imogen is the love of my life. She was my sole comfort through our dark times. The idea that I might live to see her sweet face once again... That alone kept me going. So when we return I asked her to marry me."

"Good man."

"Lucky man, some might say. Including myself. For she is truly a treasure."

"And now a son..."

"The most beautiful thing... I have seen great lenghts of terror and fear in my days but I stood my ground. But the day, Imogen was in labour... I swear to Béma, it was a nightmare beyond my dreams. Her screams pierced my ears and I felt powerless..."

Éomer felt a tug inside his chest. He knew that feeling of being powerless.

"I swore to never again put her in such place. I couldn't bare the thought of her in pain, or worse to loose her." he said. "But when the midwife placed my son in my arms, my heart sored with joy and I admit to you, Sir, I was crying like a baby at that time."

Éomer turned his gaze towards the fire as the large logs cracked in the flames. He hoped to know that joy some day. A child.

"It is more then I could ever imagine for myself. To have a family of my own." Gwoern watched his king and sensed trouble in him. " And you milord? Have you not considered to start your own family?"

Éomer remained in silence as he looked at the soldier.

"Pardon, my king, it was not my place to ask..." the watchman said rapidly.

"No, I... I do think of it...Someday, I imagine. No rush..."

Gwoern sensed trouble in his king mind. He was determined to change the subject but before he had the chance, Éomer spoke again.

"How did you know that she was the one...?"

"My Imogen?" Gwoern's eyes lit up. "I can't say... I felt it...in here." He said as he placed his fist over his heart. "From the moment I saw her, I was lost. I was hers to command. I still am... When we are apart, I feel like... like a great chunk of me is missing. And when we are reunited, my heart wants to leap from my chest at the sight of her."

Éomer listened quietly. He knew the feeling and felt the pang of envy. Envy for the simple life Gwoern had, for the simple pleasures and moments shared in a daily day basis of a happy marriage. And right now he would've given anything to have the woman he loved in his arms again.

.

_._

_A|N Here we have it, another chapter. This one was really hard to put to paper... Hope you like it._


	28. Chapter 28

_Over a year... I'm so sorry but finally here it is. And I promise the next chapter will be ready very soon. _

Chapter 27

_Edoras, 17__th__ October 3020_

Looking out the window across the plains of Edoras, the King of Rohan sighed. He was so tired of all the meetings, the quarrelling, the nagging voices. He missed being simple a soldier, another man among so many. Just a nameless face. Just another companion, another friend.

"So, is that all for today?" he asked, praying for the answer to be yes. Alas, his prayers were not heard.

"My Lord... May we addressed another matter?" an elderly man asked, carefully.

Éomer raised a brow at his tone. This could mean only one thing…

"And… what would that matter be…?"

"Your need for a queen, Sire…"

_Here we go again..._

Éomer let his head hang between in hands as the conversation progressed. It wasn't a new theme. Lately, his advisors pressed on the matter at the end of each and every meeting.

"And especially an heir." Another said.

Several others agreed.

"It would be safer to have an heir." One of them said.

Éomer raised his head and faced his council.

"Béma help me... How many times do I have to say..."

"We are only concerned…We know you are still young, my King, but one can't predict the future."Another added. "If anything happens…"

"Oh for Béma's sake! This is ridiculous!" Éothain said."You have to be joking! The man is in his prime!"

"Of course... We mean no disrespect…" Yet another said. "Still, you have to agree… Rohan needs a Queen!"

"And now is the time, while we enjoy these moments of peace! We think..."

Finally, Éomer had enough.

"Gentlemen." He said, drawing everyone's attention. " We will have no more discussion on this subject. What you so idly discuss, is my life and my future. Hence, the decision is ultimately mine. And right now, that is not a priority to me. I don't think there is any rush to find a queen or produce an heir. Are we clear?"

"But milord..."

"Enough!" He stressed, standing. "Now, if there is nothing more, I call this meeting adjourned."

No one had the courage to say any more. The council hastingly left the room, except one.

Éothain staid behind while the others left the study. He watched the king walk to the fireplace and stir the fire.

" I don't know how you stand them..."

Éomer turned to face his friend. He was clearly fuming but trying hard not to explode.

"They are my council but I grow weary of the nagging of these advisors! Every day, they press. Why they want so badly to wed me out, I cannot tell!"

Éothain snorted.

"Can't you, Éomer? All of them have daughters of marrying age..."

"Oh, please! You don't think..."

"Oh, yes I do and so do they! I'm sure they are all very loyal to you and very loyal to their land, my friend, but let's face it... To be a part of the royal family is something to aspire to. A tale as old as time."

Éomer closed his eyes as his hand swept across his brow, trying to ease the increasing headache.

"Great…It just what I needed..."

"Well…You are King now, after all."

"Yes… I never had fathers through their daughters at me when I was just a marshall."

Éothain laughed, drawing Éomers' attention.

"Come now, you were never just a marshall! You were Third Marshall of Rohan! The King's nephew!"

"True, but Theodred was the heir. Not me… Fathers threw their daughters at him, then. I wish they did still."

Éothain could see the sadness in his friend's face.

"You want my opinion? What you need is a bit of time for yourself! Sometime out of here..."

Éomer laughed at that.

"Éothain, be serious. I can't leave Edoras now."

"And why not? The political situation is calm, Edoras is starting to bloom, there aren't any news of raidings by Orcs, your sister is in Ithilien arranging the wedding...Why not indulge in some time to yourself? And it would send a message to all those eager fathers out there! A sort of don't-pressure-me, you know?"

Éomer smiled but in his mind the idea of some time off was settling down.

"You're insane! But you know... I think you might right..."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right. And I know just the thing! Don't worry about anything, I'll arrange it! Just be prepared to leave in a couple of days!"

The King had to wince.

"I'm always afraid of your plans, my friend."

Éothain laughter roared in the room.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad!"

"Oh, really? Do I need to remind you of that last time we embarked in one of your leisure trips? We ended up in a brothel in the middle of the Eastfold!"

Éothain faked a look of shock.

"How was that my fault? That wasn't my fault! We got lost in the fog! And then it was raining so hard, we needed a place to stay! It happens! But it turned out fine. In fact, it turned out to be quite some days, hum? Good times!"

"Good times? You're joking!"

"What?"

"Has age made you lose memory!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You had us thrown out in the middle of the night!"

"That was a simple miscalculation error!"

"A miscalculation error?"

"Yes! How could I know that the girl was the inkeeper's daughter and not one of the...workers?"

"What? Come on! She was wearing a white conservative dress!"

"So? It could be her thing...you, know, the innocent look!"

The Rohan King laughed hard.

"Éothain, she was reading a book on spirituality by the fireplace, in a secluded room!"

Éothain paused at that.

"Well, no argument there...But, religious or not, I guarantee you she was more than willing to join me in my room for the night!"he gave the King a sly smile. "And what a night..."

"Ha, I don't want to know!"

"Fine... Spoil sport!"he whispered. Then added. "So, can I arrange something, my liege?"

"I'm King now, Éothain..."

"Relax, will you? I was just thinking about a hunting trip this time! Something simple. Just some guys and fair game."

Éomer shook his head and gave in.

"All right, then. Arrange it. Let's get out of here and do some hunting."

Éothain smiled.

"You won't regret it, I promise!"

As he was leaving, he heard Éomer.

"Éothain?" Thank you. For everything. You're a good friend."

"You're welcome, my King."

_Imladris, __20__th__ October 3020_

Autumn was a beautiful season in Imladris. The falling leaves and the brown tones gave the citty an even more magical feel, if such a thing was possible.

_I think it's my new favourite time of the year, _Lothíriel thought as she prepared her morning tea in the grand kitchen.

The staff was already used to her there. From the very beginning, she had made it clear she wanted to help. The idea of sitting idly all day, reading and sewing… That certainly wasn't her!

"I should have known."

Lothíriel turned to gage upon one of the twins entering the kitcken.

"I came by your bedchamber to invite you to break your fast with me and here you are!" Elladan said.

Lothíriel smiled brightly.

"Elladan! You are here! When did you arrive?"

She embraced him and felt comfort in his touch.

"Late in the night. Elrohir and I decide it was time to return. We wish to stay close to home for a while."

"That was a good thought, mellon mín. Your father will certainly appreciate it. Come let find something for you to eat. Sit!"

"You move well around the kitchen!"

"You know me… I had to do something. Be at least helpful to this household." She placed a jar of sweet jam in the table. "Besides, I have a child now! My days with long mornings in bed are over!"

Elfwine gigged from his place in a soft blanket by the opened door to the garden.

"By Valar, he has grown!"

"I know… and so smart! Every day he amazes me!"

Elladan looked softly at Lothíriel.

"Motherhood suits you, my sister."

"Thank you…And you? Your journey here was good? And did you have a good night's sleep?"

"The best… I can only sleep peacefully here. Everywhere else, my dreams are haunted."

Lothíriel felt her heart sank.

"But the war is over, Elladan…"

"Yes… But there is still so much to do... And old soldiers don't lose their habits, dearest."

"I'm sorry…"

"Never mind that. Tell me, how have you been?"

A loud crashing bang interrupted their conversation.

"Damn it to Mordor! Who put that vase there!" Elrohir's voice was heard.

He was still rubbing his left arm as he entered the kitchen, yawing.

"Good morning…"

"Sweet Elbereth! I cannot believe it! Good morning, my brother." Elladan said to Elrohir as he entered the kitchen. "Up and dressed already? Are you ill?"

"Ah, ah! Very funny, Elladan!"

He sat at the table as a maid brought two cups and a jar of warm honey milk.

"Oh but I'm serious! You, up already! It's not even midday! That's a first, I believe."

Elrohir chose to ignore his brother's comments. Instead, he asked.

"Good morning, Thíri... Come and give me a kiss and a hug becuase I'm still asllep..."

Lothíriel oblieged him happily.

"And father?" Elrohir asked.

"It's still early… He's probably getting ready for the day." Elladan said as he reached for another piece of spiced bread.

From a corner of her eye, Lothíriel spotted Elfwine's attempt to escape.

"No, my treasure, you can´t go there!"

Lothíriel tried to stop her son from moving away from where he sat. She had gathered a few toys for him but still all Elfwine wanted to do was chase that big blue butterfly just outside and explore the vicinity. Even if he was only a week from being six months old and had just barely started to crawl.

"Elfwine... Stop being stubborn!" she pulled him again near her and he gave her a frustrated and discontent look.

She had to smile. Lothíriel caressed the blond baby head and placed a kiss there.

"So much like your father..." she whispered.

"Lothíriel!" Elrohir said. "Did Elladan told you we bring word from Dol Amroth?"

He knelt on the blanket and picked Elfwine in his arms, after handling the letters to her.

"What are you up to, little man!"

"No matter how many toys I bring along, he always wants something else!" she said as she browsed through the letters.

Elladan laughed.

"Well, it isn't at all surprising! In that aspect, Men and Elves are alike! Ada used to tell us endlessly about where we could and couldn't play in... and the library was a no! And every day, that was exactly were Elrohir and I wanted to be!"

She laughed as she opened the letter from her father first. It was so:

_My Dear Daughter_

_Well, here I sit again, writing the news to my beloved flower. Alas, even without you, our lives go on and there is always much to tell._

_I believe it will please you to know that Dol Amroth is regaining its previous splendor and the city is once again bubbling with activity. The damages of war are long gone and the people are again at peace and content._

_Elphir is responsible for a great part of it and I'm happy to see him so at ease in the ruling position which, though he hates it when I speak of it, he will occupy when my time comes. Erchirion has plans for a new and improved harbor and Amrothros, well... His head is just to small for all his plans!_

_Nooran misses you terribly and I often find her cleaning your room with a tear in her eye. And Melian and Alphros miss you too and send their love._

_As for Minas Tirith, it too is rising from the ashes. The beautiful gates are rebuild thanks to Master Gimli and the skills of the dwarf lords. Elessar rules with love and fairness and the city prospers. I have been many times to the White City and I can vow for that. I can also tell you that Queen Arwen is with child and soon Elfwine will have a friend to play with._

_My daughter, I can't begin to tell you how much we miss you! All of us, with no exception... In every letter it grows painfully truer but Dol Amroth is not the same without our princess._

_We all send a big kiss and blessings to my grandson who, by my account, is almost six months. I can't wait to see him... When will you return, Ninniach nín? Could we hope to see you come November, when your cousin is to wed the White Lady of Rohan? Will you then grant us with a visit...?_

_Amrothos grows impatient and on one or two occasions has talked about going to Imladris and bring you back to us himself. I'm beginnig to agree with him..._

_With alll the love from all of us,_

_Your father, Imrahil._

As she finished the letter, she sniffed and concealed a tear that threaten to fall.

"Do you miss them?" Elladan asked softly.

"So much..."

"Why don't you return then? Your place is among your loved ones..."

"I dare not..."

"Why?"

She looked away from his wise eyes. She watched her son in Elrohir' arms, chasing that butterfly in the near by garden.

"I don't think I want to leave here… Not yet, at least… And Elfwine is too little for the journey…"

Elladan took her chin in his hand and smiled at her.

"Come now, dearest… You know that isn't the reason…"

Lothíriel took a deep breath before she answered.

"I don't think I'm ready yet… I know I had a privileged life. I had a great childhood. I had so many opportunities that most women don't have… A chance to travel, to learn, to help… I have the greatest family anyone can ask for and friends that are by my side in a heartbeat but… None of that will help to face Minas Tirith again…"

"The court?"

"Yes… Not for me, you see. I couldn't care less what they say about me… But for my family and especially for my son. I don't want him to grow up in such an environment. In a place were he will always be looked upon as a child without a father…"

Elladan seemed to think about that.

"People can be cruel." He finally said.

"Yes… Very cruel."

"But what about Faramir's wedding? You do not wish to go?"

"Oh, I want to go. Very much but… I torned to be honest."

"And are you afraid you will find him?"

"Him...?" she asked tentively.

"Éomer."

Lothíriel felt as if the earth had stopped beneath her feet. Elladan smiled kindly to her as he took hold of her hand.

"Lothíriel, I was born in the year 139. I'm 2,881 years old and I've wandered through Middle Earth more times than I can count. And in my travels, I met a great deal of people. But some people leave an impression even as a child. I spend some time at Edoras when Éomer was just 3." He paused. "Your son looks a lot like his father."

She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until now when a sob came to her. He placed his arm around her shoulder and she let all the pain out with her tears.

"Lothíriel, you need to breathe. Take a deep breath... There you go... Better?"

She nodded, afraid her voice would fail her.

"I…" she tried. "I…"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Hannon le…"

After a few moments of silence, Elladan continued.

"But allow me to grant you advice. Fate has always a way to catch up with us. And it is always wiser to face it head on. Sooner rather than later."

She smiled at him.

"My father used to say that."

"I know… I learn it from him."

She took a deep breath and made her resolution. It was time to stop running. She was stronger than this.

"Well then… I have a journey to plan."


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: here it is, another chapter and I promise the end is near... Again, I want to thank all the wonderful reviews from all of you... Honestly, you kept me going... I'm so tired and sleep deprived but it felt wrong to leave you hanging... Hope you like it!_

_._

_._

**Chapter 28**

_Minas Tirith, 22nd November 3020_

Lothíriel was glad to be back in Minas Tirith once more. As much as she loved the quiet life of Imlandris, she was happy to be reunited with her family again. And in such a happy occasion. Finally, Éowyn and Faramir's wedding.

Éowyn had written to her, asking, in fact almost begging, for her presence at the wedding claming that after all she was the one responsible for their happiness. Lothíriel was more than happy to comply. She knew the two of them were meant for each other, since the first day she saw them together, on the balcony of the Houses of Healing, looking out to the Pelennor Fields. So she was glad to be a part of such a happy day for them.

Other encounters, however, would not be so simple…

The journey from Imladris had been uneventful. Luckly, the weather had been helpful, sunny days but with a gentle breeze with made the trip quite delightful. Of course, it wasn't the same as back ridding but Elfwine was only seven months old, so riding was really out of the question. But soon she would teach her son how to ride. And if he was true to his blood, what a rider he would be...

She reached her house in the seventh level and opened the door of the carriage. Elfwine had been fast asleep for the last 3 or 4 hours and was now beginning to stir. She held him close and placed a soft kiss on his head as his eyes opened to see Minas Tirith for the first time.

"Wake up, darling...". Her son giggled at her words. "Yes, you are awake... And you have been such a good boy. And good boys get prizes! Like lots of kisses from their mothers!" she said as she kissed his neck and then both his cheeks.

"Hum, we just love kisses don't we, _menel_?" her son giggled some more and was rewarded with more kisses.

"My Lady?" she heard.

Lothíriel would recognize Nooran's voice anywhere. She smiled warmingly at her as she exited into the light.

"Nooran! It is so good to see you..."

"Come now and let me hug you, my darling lady! And let me see that sweet child of yours!" gazing upon Elfwine, tears coming to the old woman's eyes. "Oh my... There... Aren't you the most beautiful thing...?" she added as she picked him up.

Elfwine seemed delighted with the older woman.

Lothíriel's smile was as wide as it could possibly be.

"I think so too but I am not impartial in this matter!"

"Lothíriel!"

She turned to see her younger brother coming out the house and running towards her.

"Amrothros!" She embraced her brother tightly as he lifted her off the floor. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"And I you, sister... And I you... The house just isn't the same without you around. It doesn't feel like home..."

She caressed his face and kissed his cheek.

"Come..." She whispered. "Come and met you nephew..."

It only took one look... Amrothros was completly taken by the boy. And Elfwine was reaching out his little arms to him like he had known him since the day he was born.

"Come here you!" He said, taking the baby from Nooran. "I'm your uncle Amrothos! Yes, I am..."

It was a true joy to watch those two… At that time, Lothíriel made the decision not to go back to Imladris. Her place was with them... Her son deserved to be with her true family.

_No... I will not be going back…_

"We should go inside now. You must be tired and I'm afraid it is too sunny for the child." She heard Nooran say.

"Indeed." Lothíriel agreed. "Come on, menel-nín..." she called out to her son.

Elfwine held his arms to his mother but Amrothros wasn't ready to let go of him.

"It's alright, I'll carry him! You are probably tired from the journey!" turning to his nephew he continued. "Let's go, big boy! Granpa Imrahil is impatient to meet you!"

Lothíriel couldn't help but grin.

"And Elphir?"

"Probably still in Osgiliath. He was overseeing some rebuilding work there. He has some ideas about the port and using the river for trade. You know him! Always full of ideas. He should be back in no time!"

"Melian?"

"In the market, I believe. She left early. She wanted to make sure you had all your favorite things around!"

They reached the house as Lothíriel asked for Erchirion.

"I think he went to talk to Faramir about something... Not sure what..."

_Somethings never change._

"Father, Lothíriel is here!" Amrothros called.

Imrahil was in his study and as soon as he heard voices, his work was forgotten. He was in the hall in no time.

"Daughter... " he said, reaching her. He kissed both her cheeks and his gaze shifted toward the small bundle in Amrothros arms. "It that…?"

"Yes, Ada... It's your grandson… Elfwine."

Imrahil brushed his finger lightly in the child forehead and uttered a blessing. "May you see many days of light and know none of darkness. May the Valar protect and guide you, my child."

Then he placed a kiss where his fingers had just been and took the child from Amrothros' arms. "It time to come to Grandpa..."

Lothíriel came to her father's side just in time to see Elfwine smiling at Imrahil. Holding his grandson in one arm, he stroke his daughter's face his other hand and whispered.

"Hannon le, Niniach-nîn... He's beautiful..."

She simply smiled, to emotional to speak.

She was home. Definitely, she wasn't going back to Imladris.

.

.

Éomer wasn't glad to be back in Minas Tirith. Though he was happy to see his friends again, the thought of leaving Éowyn for good was something he couldn't yet grasp. And worse, the fact that he might encounter Lothíriel made him hate the journey even more.

_Five days… A week at best…_ He thought. _Then, I'm taking Firefoot and the guard and we're leaving this Béma forsaken place._

As he approached the city gates, he sent a messenger ahead to warn Aragorn he was arriving. After all, he was King now. There were protocols to follow. He couldn't just enter a city unannounced.

He asked one of his Marshalls to stay behind and set up camp at the Pellenor Fields.

Aragorn would surely protest but an entire éored was too much trouble in such a quiet city. He rode slowly to the higher level along with his escort party, including Éothain.

Everywhere, people came out of their homes and stores to greet them.

"They haven't forget about us..." Éothain said. "It is good to know. I like it better to be looked upon as a hero rather than a beast from the North."

As Éomer remained silent, Éothain called out to him.

"My Lord?... Éomer?"

The King turned towards his friend.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Nothing important... Just talking... Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

Éomer pulled Firefoot's reins and looked straight into Éothain's eyes.

"I'm just asking, Éomer."

"Well, mind your own business."

Éothain rolled his eyes.

"Béma... And they said you father had a bad temper..."

"What his that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing.. You have been a charm this entire trip..."

"Éothain, take care. I'm not in the mood."

"I sure can see that... In fact, your foul temper has escalated on our way here. But you are still my friend and at times like these, I reserve myself the right to tell you that you are acting like a total arse!"

Éomer almost growled.

"I'm still your King." he said between teeth.

"Then act like one. This is a happy ocassion. Your sister's wedding! I love that child and so help me Béma if you don't put up a happy face and end up hurting her feelings, I swear I'll chase you from here to Mordor to kick your kingly behind!"

Éomer tried not to laugh but ended up smiling.

"You are right, Éothain. It's not fair to Éowyn..."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right!"

Éomer extended his hand to his friend.

"Truce then...?"

"Truce." Éothain said, shaking his hand.

"By the way..." Éomer said. "If I act like an arse, you have my permission to kick my kingly behind!"

In a better mood, they finally arrived the Royal Grounds where they found the King and Queen of Gondor.

"My friend!" Aragorn's arms were already embracing him as soon as he was off his horse.

"Aragorn."

"It is good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. You look well!"

"Marriage does that to you!"

"Dearest!" Arwen protested as she approached. "What a thing to say."

"My Queen…" Éomer said as he bowed respectfully to the Elven Queen.

"You must forgive my husband, Éomer King." She said as she bowed to him as well. "He often forgets that he is King now."

"I understand him, My Lady, for I too easily forget my charge." He replied.

Arwen laughed, softly.

"You are much alike, you and him… Two of a kind. No care for rules!"

"We care for the people, my Lady." Éomer said. "Is that not enough?"

She laughed again, that soft chuckle like a bird song.

"More than enough, my Lord."

Then, unexpectedly to Éomer, she leaned and placed a kiss upon each cheek.

"Welcome, my friend."

Éomer was dumbstroked.

"I… ha.. I thank you, My Lady…"

"Come, let's find some ale to share in the Great Hall."

"Alas, forgive me my friends. But I must return to camp. We have much to settle and I confess I long to see my sister."

"Of course, we won't keep you. But I would like to discuss something with you, when you have some time." Aragorn extended his hand to Éomer.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said as he shook the hand of the King of Gondor.

"But are you staying in the Fields?" Arwen asked, surprised.

"Yes, Milady. We a seeting up camp as we speak."

"Oh... I was hopping you would stay with us. I had the staff prepare the rooms..."

"I'm sorry for your trouble, my Lady, but it is better this way."

"Can't I persuade you otherwise?" Arwen asked.

"It is for the best... We rather stay out there you see..." Éomer said.

"I told you, my love." Aragorn whispered in the ear of his elven wife.

"I will take my leave." Éomer said. Then he bowed and walked over to Firefoot.

"See?" Aragorn said.

"Hush, now..." Arwen said to her husband. "I had to try..."

"Well, worry not... You see, you can take a man out of the wild but you can't take the wild out of the man..."

She smiled and placed her arms around his neck.

"Really?... So what does that say about you, my Ranger from the North...?"

Aragorn answered as he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"You have but to ask and I'll show you..."

Éomer heard the Queen laughed again.

"You're incorrigible!" he still heard as he left.

_They certainly are happy and they deserve it._

Éomer thought as he made his way to his sister on the 6th level. He found her waiting by the door.

"Finally!" She said as she spotted him and ran to him. He Jumped from Firefoot and held her dearly and tight.

"Sister..."

He missed her and he was happy for her but it was hard to let her go. For a moment, they just stayed there, in each others arms, at the entrance of some house, in a city they hardly knew. Brother and sister. As if in slow motion, he could see his life passing in his mind... The first time he looked upon his sister, just after she was born... The first time she tried to ride a horse... The time she fell in the river in the summer when she was 7, insisting she need no help althought she couldn't yet swim... The grieve they shared when they parents died... then Théodred and Théoden... The pain he felt when he found his sister on that field not so long ago... And finally all the moments he shared with Lothíriel of Dol Amroth...

It all came to him...He was alive but not living...

In the arms of his sister, Éomer, eighteenth King of the Mark, cried.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Hey there! So here's another chapter and that leaves us only with 2 more! This one was not easy to put to papper but finally it's time for our couple to come face to face! Hurrah! _

_Once again, I can't thank you enough for all the reviews... Dare I ask for more! =)_

_._

**Chapter 29**

_Minas Tirith, 23rd November 3012_

Imrahil was in his study very early in the morning as usual. It was, for him, the best time to resolve the affairs of his domain. It was the time his head was most clear to analise each theme. But today wouldn't not be a day for affairs of state.

Coming into his study with Elfwine in her arms, Lothíriel came to her father and kissed his cheek goodmorning.

"Ada, can you watch over Elfwine for a couple of hours, please? I have so many things to attend before the wedding and it would be so much quicker if you could watch him..." Lothíriel asked.

"Of course, sweet heart. My grandson and I are going to appreciate the wonders of the world together!"

"Right! But be careful, because he can be a handful!" she said laughing.

"It will be alright, go and take your time!"

Kissing her son, she added. "Oh, and if you go outside be ware of the sun."

"I know."

"And have both eyes on him because he's in a phase that everything he sees he puts in his mouth! Oh and..."

"My dear! I've raised you and three others! I can do this! Now go!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry... I'm going!"

She kissed her father and then her son.

"Be a good boy, my sweet." she whispered. "Mummy loves you very much."

Imrahil was left alone with the baby.

"Could you believe your mother! Telling me what to do!"

Elfwine smiled at him and babbled.

"I agreed with you, _menel_! She should know better! We are going to have a lot of fun! What say you?"

Lothíriel, still outside the door, smiled. It was good to be with her family again.

She left the house on her way to the Houses of Healing. She would stop by there first to greet all of her friends and Master Laetes, her mentor. It was still the same cool and collected place, truly dedicated to bring health back to the body and mind. Luckly, it was no longer full to its capacity like in the time of the War and only a few patients wandered along in its corridors.

Next, she passed by the orphanage for a quick visit, just to say hello, and finally she went to met Éowyn.

The Shieldmaiden of Rohan was staying in a house of the Stewards that still belonged to Faramir and the family. On the higher level in the city, it was actually a complex with several private quarters and common rooms. In fact, several families and guests were staying in for the wedding.

She had fond memories of this place, from a time of no wars and troubles. When she was a small child she used to come and play with her brothers and cousins Boromir and Faramir. She was always their princess in need of rescue. Or a foreign queen to be protected.

She smiled at her memories. How very fortunate she had been in her childhood.

Lothíriel was greeted by the housekeeper, Faryn, with nothing but smiles and a warm embrace.

"Oh, Faryn it is good to see you again! How is everything? Your husband and the boys?"

"All is well, my lady. We were very fortunate, they were all safe under you father's guidance. And we are so happy to have you all here again. Just like old times...I can't tell you how glad I am to see Master Faramir so happy. His brother would be proud." Her eyes were a little misty with tears as she mentioned Boromir. "As would Master Deneathor, if his mind hadn't been so troubled in his last days."

Lothíriel thought back of how her uncle had lived his life.

"We all knew he was a harsh man, Faryn but I do believe he loved his sons equally, deep down."

"So do I, My lady. But let's not talk of sad things... we are free from the Shadow and we have a wedding to prepare. Times are of joy."

"Oh so true."

"Lady Éowyn is in the kitchen."

Lothíriel looked puzzled.

"The kitchen?"

Faryn smiled.

"As milady says, when she's nervous she cooks." Then, in a whisper she added. "The truth is she mostly eats."

Lothíriel laughed.

"Take me to Éowyn then."

As she was lead to the kitchen, she saw many familiar faces. Some merchants from Ithilien, traders from the north but it was Gael that brought a big smile to her face.

"Lothíriel!" she embraced her tightly.

"Gael, how wonderful to see you."

"Oh, I wish I had time to talk but there are still so many things to prepare and I must go the Green House to pick the flowers. Can I promise to talk to you later on?"

"Of course, go. We'll take an entire day to catch up on everything, after all the comomtion of the wedding."

"Yes! Perfect! I'll see you later!"

She was gone in an instant, with two other maids in toe.

"I see it's been busy..."

"You have no idea!" said Faryn.

They arrived at the kitchen to find Éowyn at the stove, stirring an enormous pot.

"What, on Valar, are you doing?" said Lothíriel.

"Éowyn turned and there was a big smile on her face with reddened checks. The stove was forgotten as she almost ran to embraced Lothíriel.

"Thíri, you're here! I'm so glad you are finally here."

"And why are you in the kitchen, sweet friend? You should be resting or trying on hairdos for the wedding. Not cooking!"

"Well, I can't help it, I'm nervous!"

"You? Nervous!" Lothiriel couldn't be more surprised. "Éowyn... You rode to the Pelenor Fields in disguise! You fought against the Army of Mordor! It was YOU who defeated the Witch King! And you are nervous about this? Why?"

"I can do that! I can run Meduseld and I can ride a war stallion and I can go to battle to defend my people but this! I can do this! _This_ is my wedding and I'm terrified! I haven't ever been this frighten! What if I ruin it? What if I trip on my stupid dress and fall flat on my face in front of everyone?"

"Éowyn…"

"I'm serious Lothíriel, it can happen!"

"Well then, Faramir will be there to catch you! And you'll still be everything in his eyes!"

Éowyn sat on the bench and covered her face with her hands.

"What if can't adapt to this sort of life?" Then, in a hushed tone, she added. "What if I can't be the woman Faramir needs me to be?"

Lothíriel knelt in front of her friend.

"Oh, stop that! Éowyn, I've known Faramir all my life and I can tell you, beyond all doubts, that he loves you and he would still love you even if you walked around dressed in rags every single day..."

That seemed to calm Éowyn a bit. She took a deep breath, bit her lip.

"Really…?"

Lothíriel drew her arms around her friend.

"It will be just fine, you'll see. Nothing to be afraid. You are perfect for each other, everyone can tell."

"You think so...?"

"I know so. And, as you know, I'm never wrong!"

Éowyn laughed and sighed.

"I guess it's normal to feel like this... oh, but look at me! I haven't hear anything about you and your life this past months. Tell me everyting! How was your trip? How was the life in Imladris?"

And all of a sudden, there it was… the moment Lothíriel dreaded.

_Here we go…_

"Well, there isn't much to tell, really…The trip was fine and life in Imladris is very calm. Quite different from around here… I stayed at the house of Lord Elrond and his sons have been must kind to me. Actually, I was received more as a member of the family than a guest! But I'm glad to be here with my family and my friends!"

"And... All else is good?"

Lothíriel smiled. Éowyn knew for certain of her child and she was trying casually to slip it into the conversation.

"You can ask, you know? Everyone will know and for sure I'll be the talk of the town! Well, honestly, I couldn't care less what they think. But you are different! You are my friend..."

"Good, because I've been dying to ask you since you came up through that door!"

_Ever so blunt and honest..._

"I mean... Faramir told me just this morning but I didn't ask him for details... I just know your brother told him and nothing more... So..."

"Well, ask away!"

"How beautiful is he?"

Lothíriel threw her head back and laughed.

"So beautiful I can't hardly describe him!"

"Oh, I can't wait to see him! Was is hard? Labor, I mean?"

"Oh, Valar... It wasn't nice, I'll tell you that! But it is all worth it when I held him for the first time..."

It was Éowyn time to embrace her friend.

"I won't ask you about how all this came to happen because I'm sure you'll tell me when you feel it's time. And although I'm dying to know all the details… I'm not pressuring."

"Well... Let's see... Perhaps after the wedding, after evrything settles down, we'll take sometime just for us and talk... how does that sound?"

"Perfect!"

"Thank you… You are a good friend."

"Yes… I know!"

They laughed quietly.

Outside, however, was another laugh. Not so discreet as people went by, talking. The wind carried their words, clearly as if they were in the room with them. Words in a familiar voice.

"I didn't doubt it for a moment." They heard.

_Oh no..._

Lothíriel turned to Éowyn.

"Is that...?" she asked, whispering.

"Yes, I'm afraid so... Faramir had to invite several important people in trade because of future connections with Ithilien. Weath sellers, cattle breeders, silk traders... Including Aegeon and his incredibly obnoxious daughter Lilith..."

"Oh, I could kill Faramir for this..."

"You're not the only one!"

In the corridor, the conversation continued, plainly hearable in the kitchen, even with all the work.

"When I heard it, I knew I was right all along. So much for Miss Perfect!"

"I heard it too. I must say I was surprised... It is a bit unusual..."

Lothíriel didn't recognize the second voice.

_One of her minions to be sure..._

"Unusual?" Lilith continued. "It's a scandal!"

"Yes but..."

"An unmarried woman of royal blood, acting like a common wench, fooling around with Valar knows who and gets to be with child? Please! She ruined herself and her family!"

Lothíriel closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

Éowyn felt rage blind her.

"Who in Valinor does she think she is, talking about you like that?"

"Éowyn, it's alright. I told you, I couldn't care less about what the mob thinks."

But what Lillith said next, tipped the scale for the White Lady of Rohan.

"I bet she spread her legs for just about anyone and can't be sure of the father!"

At that, Éowyn stood furious.

"That it! Give me that frying pan!" She said to a maid near the stove.

"Milady?" the girl asked in awe.

"Éowyn!" Lothíriel said shocked. She too stood and followed her friend.

"Hand me that frying pan, girl!" Scared, the young maid handed to her, shaking. "I'm going to teach that viper a lesson!"

"What? No, you can't! Wait!" Lothíriel felt helpless in calming her down. The last thing she wanted was to be the talk of town for yet another reason.

"I'm not kidding, Thíri, I'm gonna give her a good smack in the head!"

She crossed the kitchen with assured strides and opened the door to the corridor.

Outside, the two friends hushed. As she realized they were heard, Lillith paled. Her friend took two steps back as soon as she saw the look on Éowyn's face and the frying pan in her hand.

"Lady Éowyn, I..."

"Oh, enough of that!" She stopped her, waving her hand. "I can't stand you and you can't stand me but I was determined to be cordial. However, you're in _my_ house and I would appreciate if you show some respect for _my_ friends! It's that or this pan in your head and your tush out the door!"

The princess of Dol Amroth came out of the kitchen with her head held high and without a single glance at the other two, spoke quietly to her friend.

"Éowyn, it's quite alright. You don't have to do this!" Lothíriel said but inside she was touched by her defense. And trully she wanted to hit Lillith with it as well!

On the other hand, Lillith was most shocked. Finally regaining her composure, she put her hands on her hips, thrust her chin in the air as she replied.

"Lady Éowyn, you should know that this sort of behavior is unparallel in our civil society!"

"I'll give you civil!" The White Lady moved towards her with the pan and her mind set. She would teach the brat a lesson.

"Éowyn, please don't!" Lothíriel said taking the large pan out of Éowyn's hands. "Don't spoil such a great day with this. She's not worth it..." she whispered.

It seemed to calm Éowyn down. After a few deep breaths she was able to speak. With narrowed eyes and her index finger in Lillith face she finally said:

"Move now or face my wrath! I mean it, you spoiled little rat!"

Servants were starting to draw near.

And now that the frying pan was out of the White Lady's hand, Lilith felt more secure. Secure enough to reply.

"I always knew you were two of a kind! One, a wild woman from the North who dresses like a man and goes to war instead of staying home like a proper lady. You're never fit in Gondor! And the other one, so praised by everyone and so loved, turns out to be a wench that opened her legs for the first man around and birthed a bastard!"

Now it was Lothíriel's time to see red. She could take all the talk and hushed comments about her but she would not hear anything about her son. She felt the weight of the pan in her hand and before she knew it, she wacked Lillith across her face with a loud sound.

Chaos ensued.

The crowd of servants gasped.

Someone cheered.

"Thíri!" Éowyn shouted.

Lillith fell on her behind and her nose started to breed profusely.

"You hit me!"

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my son!"

"I think you broke my nose!"

"Well, tough! Now, get out of my face before this pan gets to try a second round!"

Lillith scrambled to her feet.

"You'll pay for this!"

Lothíriel raised the pan high again but Lillith raced down the hall, with her scared friend in toe.

Éowyn stood in the hallway with her mouth agape.

"Béma, you hit her..."

The frying pan fell to the floor as reality hit her. She hit another human being. Well, not that Lillith was _that_ human... but still... So out of character of her... She covered her face with her hands.

"Oh Valar... What have I done?"

"You gave her what she deserved... Well done you!"

"Éowyn!"

"What? Are you going to look me straight in the eye and tell me you regret it!"

Lothíriel's face was comical.

No, she couldn't say she was sorry for it. Not proud but certainly not sorry.

"I don't regret it..."

"That's my girl! Come on, let's have a cup of tea."

"Oh, there is going to be some talk..."

"Nevermind that! Oh, and by the way... Thank you. I feel a lot less nervous now..."

Entering the kitchen, they laughed heartily.

Imrahil and Elfwine spent a great day together, with the Prince of Dol Amroth rejoicing in the time he was able to share with his grandson. He had never doubted Lothíriel's abilities in motherhood. The boy was healthy and well behaved but he showed a remarkable interest in everything around him. A clever child, Imrahil thought proudly.

_My grandson will grow to be a great man._

He knew they were happy. He received letters from his daughter but also from Elrond. He was a father, he was bound to be preoccupied with them. Elrond assured him that they were well but he couldn't help to be concerned for the future. He wanted the best for his daughter and Elfwine. He wanted them to have a family, he wanted them near. Could he persuade Lothíriel to stay? Not to go back to the woods of Imladris...

It was mid afternoon when Fringel, a household servant came to the garden.

"My Lord Imrahil, Lord Éomer, King of Rohan is here. He asks for an audience. Shall I bring him?"

The Dol Amroth Prince smiled.

"Yes, of course, my good man, show him the way!"

As Fringel walked away, Imrahil turned to his grandson on a blanket on the green grass.

"This should be interesting!"

He rose from the bench and scooped his grandson into his arms just in time to greet his friend.

"Éomer, my friend! Welcome to our house! It is good to see you again."

"And I you, Imrahil." Turning to the baby in Imrahil's arms he added. "And who might you be, little one?"

"This is my new grandson, Elfwine, isn't he handsome?"

"Indeed. Elphir's?" he asked incapable, for some unexplained reason, to take his eyes from the child.

"No, my youngest."

"What?" Éomer couldn't help laughing. "So Amrothros was finally snapped by a woman! I never thought I would see the day!"

"Oh that would be something to celebrated but sadly it isn't yet truth. This is Lothíriel's son."

Éomer's smile faded. He's face paled and he felt cold even belong the warm sun. A cold hand gripping his heart on his chest. Lost was all the laughter of only moments ago.

Looking at the child again, he recognized some of her features specially the eyes... the same vivid intelligent green eyes she had.

Finally finding is voice, he was able to say.

"Lothíriel's...?"


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N Well, here it is... Another chapter and the end is very near..._

_._

**Chapter 30**

_Minas Tirith, later that day_

It was way into the afternoon, when Lothíriel found herself home. She had taken more time than she had expected but there were so many familiar faces, so many conversations that she lost track of time. As she entered the house she found her father on his way to the kitchen.

"Ada."

Hearing his daughter's voice, he turned.

"Lothíriel! I was just coming to ask Nooran for some refreshments. We have a visitor. An old friend! Come!"

"Wait," she asked, "I have to leave some parcels in the kitchen and..."

"Oh, just leave them here! I'll ask someone to take them for you. Come."

Lothiríel took her father's arm and both walked to the inner garden.

"Ada, you're making me very suspicious... Who is it?"

"Oh... You'll see! Were you able to do all your chores?"

"Yes, thanks to you! All went good with Elfwine?"

"Oh yes, he behaved perfectly!"

Suddenly, as they entered the garden, Imrahil heard his daughter gasp.

Lothíriel felt her world slip... For nothing could ever prepare her for what she looked upon.

Siting on the grass, underneath the big almond tree, Éomer, King of the Mark, held her son...their son... as he slipped through the pages of a water color story book her father had just given to Elfwine that morning.

Lothíriel's heart stomped hard in her chest as she held her breath.

That image she would always keep... She would always save it...

Her father's voice brought her back to reality.

"There is nothing more magical than the bond of a father and his child, is there?"

"No..." she was able to say, unable to stop looking at her family. Then, suddendly, she realized what she had admitted. She turned to Imrahil and found him smiling.

"Ada..."

"I always knew, dear heart..." he interrupted. He placed his hand upon her cheek and caressed her face. "You had such affinity with each other. Well, maybe not at first, but you became close... I also remember the day in Rohan when you and Éomer said goodbye... I could see unspoken words between you. And then when you told us you were with child... I simply knew, my love... But it wasn't my place to interfere... I'm sure you had your reasons to keep it a secret."

As her father spoke, a single tear came freely down her face.

"I'm sorry, Ada… I never meant to disappoint you…"

"Hush now, Ninniach nín… You can never disappoint me... And I will not judge you if that's what you fear. I only ever wanted your happiness. It's what I want to all my children. I know you love him. And he loves you still… You must tell him now, daughter. He is the father... He has the right to enjoy all the marvelous things children can give us. And he already lost so many of those moments..."

Lothíriel shook her head.

"I don't have the heart to tell him... He will hate me for keeping this from him..."

"Perhaps he will be a little angry but he loves you... That I know... You should see the look in his face when I told him Elfwine was your son... It would be the same look if I had said that Sauron had returned and Middle Earth was doomed."

_He still love her? Could she hope?_

"Go to him..."

But Lothíriel seemed frozen. She could not move. There sat the man she had pledged her heart to and he looked as beautiful has he had ever been. Clad in dark green, with the royal robes of a king and two braids on each side of his head, he truly was a vision.

Raising his voice her father said. "Lothíriel! Here you are!"

Éomer's eyes fell on hers and she was breathless once again, as she continued to hear her father's voice in the background.

"Come see who's here. And could you be a dear a keep him company for a while. I have some things to attend... I'll be back in no time!"

Lothíriel walked through the garden and reached Éomer who was now rising with their son in his arms.

"My lady." he greeted.

"Éomer King..."

Elfwine giggled at the sound of his mother's voice and she smiled back at him, without thinking.

"Come here, my love." she reached for her son and Elfwine practically jumped to his mother's arms. She placed a kiss in his head.

"He's beautiful..." Éomer said.

"Isn't he? He takes out after his father." she said, before she could stop herself.

She raised her eyes and found him looking seriously at her.

Éomer's smile had faded. He placed a hand on Elfwine's blond head.

"I guess... Fair hair isn't a common trade in this parts... And not in your family either. But your father told me you went to live at Rivendell so... the elves..." he said, nervously. "Then again, I thought the elves there were not fair... Of hair, I mean! I... The elves are always fair... aren't they? Just look at Legolas, I fought side by side with him and never a hair was out of place, so... " he was rambling.

_Classic, Éomer_. He thought. _A speech fit for a King._

Lothíriel smiled and lowered her face, kissing Elfwine again. Looking back at him she said. "I never said my son's father was from Imlandris."

"Of course not, I didn't mean to..."

"Nor that he was an elf..." she continued.

A moment of silence. She could see the torment in his eyes. She could say it now, all of it... that she missed him, that she loved him and that Elfwine of living proof of their love. But she could not speak… By the Valar, why couldn´t she speak...?

"Well, all the same... Congratulations are in order... He is a wonderful boy, you must be proud..."

She swallowed hard and found her voice.

"I am, very much so... He's the most precious thing I have..."

"And your... husband should be proud as well, to have such a beautiful family..." he added, sadness in his tone.

"Éomer..."

"He is a fortunate man indeed... But I guess he knows that already. I… I only wished..."

"What?" she almost whispered.

Distractingly, he raised his hand again and stroked the baby's head.

"Never mind..."

She could feel her eyes tear up… He looked just like a lost boy.

"Tell me..." she pushed.

He looked deep into her green eyes. He could see the tears welling up in them. He leaned into her. He could feel her smell, that lovely scent of lavander, flooding his brain. Her lips were so close... only a breath away...

_What am I doing?... _

Would any of this make any difference? It was too late now... Wasn't…? Too late for them…?

He stopped himself and stepped away. However, his heart would not be silent. Sighing before speaking, he uttered low.

"I only wish it was me..."

_Sweet joy, _Lothíriel thought.

Éomer dropped his hand and lowered his eyes. He picked his cloak from a nearby bench.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say such things…" he said as he headed for the door.

_He's leaving… Tell him! _The voice inside her yelled.

"Éomer..."

"I... I have to go... Éowyn is... she needs my help..." He said as he hastingly headed to the door.

"No, Éomer... Wait..."

She had no time to stop him because as if on cue, her son started to cry.

.

.

It was a sleepless night for Éomer. No matter what he tried, sleep kept eluding him all night long. Thoughts of Lothíriel and that beautiful baby boy… What joy they were sure to bring to the life of a man… And what a lucky bastard that man was… How he wished things to be different… How he wished that life was his… How he wished…

Sighing, he turned in his bed once more. It would not do. He sat on the bed and reached for a cup of water in his night stand.

_Wishing will do me no good…_

He would attend his sister's wedding and head straight back to Edoras. He would not linger in this city. It would be hard to explain to his men and mostly to his friends but he cared not. He had to get away from here as fast as he could and as soon as possible.

.

.

_Minas Tirith, 24th November 3012_

Minas Tirith was a lively place to be in the early hours of the morning. The smell of fresh baked bread in the air, the beautiful colors of all sort of flowers everywhere, the shouts of the merchants to call out the buyers.

The city had regained all its splendors under the gentle but strong hand of Elessar. Lothíriel had decided to place a visit to her dear friends in the Houses of Healing and Nooran needed to go to the market. So, early that morning, both women, along with a very excited child, left their house on the 7th level and headed towards the city's centre.

It was almost midday when they came to stop at a small tea house for some rest.

Lothíriel asked for some cold tea to refresh them and suddenly Nooran slapped her own forehead.

"Oh no... Child, I forgot the rosemary! How am I supposed to cook your father's favorite lamb dish without rosemary!"

Lothíriel laughed at her outburst.

"Oh, Valar help us all! I believe Middle earth as we know it will fall!"

"Do not jest! It is important!"

"Well, why don't you stay here with Elfwine and let me get it for you?"

"Will you, my dear? I'm quite tired to be honest so I'll accept if you don't mind..."

"Of course I don't mind! Is it still in that small corner by the bakers'?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"All right, then. I'll be right back." She placed Elfwine in Nooran's lap and kissed his forehead.

"You stay here and take care of Nooran, will you my prince?"

"Thank you, child."

She eased herself among the mob to find the merchant of the herbs they always used. She found him in the same place as ever and purchased the rosemary for the roast. It was indeed her fathers' favorite so how could she deny a few moments to buy some herbs?

"Lady Lothíriel?" she heard as she was on the way back to the tea house.

"Éothain!" She embraced him friendly. "How are you? You look well!"

"So do you, as beautiful as ever, my lady!"

"Oh, drop that ' My lady' thing! We are old friends and you know I hate it!" she said lightly. "You came to Éowyn's marriage?"

"She is our White Lady of Rohan! And besides I known her since she was a child, I had to come."

"Of course."

"And you? All is well back home?"

"Yes, I believe so... I'm haven't been in Dol Amroth for quite some time... I'm living in Imladris now."

"Imladris?" he asked puzzled.

"Rivendell."

"Ah!" he said. But again he was puzzled. "Why?"

"Long story... I need to return Nooran is waiting for me."

"I'll keep you company then."

Éothain said and followed her through the crowd.

"And how are things back in Edoras?" she asked.

"You mean to say, how are things with Éomer..."

She gave him a surprised and sad look.

"I know him since he was a boy and I'm twelve years his senior. I could be considered a fatherly figure to him at times. He confides in me. He…He told me of you..." he thought it was be better not to tell her he had found them sleeping together on the lambskin rug by the fireplace the morning after the funeral. "And he told me of your quarrel the last day you where in Rohan... I believe it was the last day you saw each other..."

"He did...?"

"He is sorry... So very sorry for the things he said..."

"Well, if he was so sorry he could've come for me... or wrote!" she thought out loud.

"Lothíriel..."

"Nevermind... It's too late now..."

"Is it...? He still loves you, you know?"

Lothíriel stopped her stride and faced him.

_Fate was indeed cruel..._

"Let's not talk of things that were, my friend... So much has changed..."

They came to the tea house and Éothain recognized the governess of the royal house of Dol Amroth.

She was holding a child and when they approached, Lothíriel gathered the baby in her arms.

"I believe you met Nooran in the past."

Éothain bowed lightly to her. "Of course, I could never forget your cookings as long as I live, my dear lady."

Nooran blushed contently.

"Oh, Captain Éothain, you rascal!"

"And this is my son, Elfwine." she introduced.

As she turned the child to face him, Éothain felt time freeze. The noises all around him ceased and he felt he was being drawn to the past.

"Béma's balls!" he said between his teeth, with a look of utter disbelief in his face.

Panic shot through Lothíriel. Thinking rapidly, she turned to Nooran.

"Nooran, you're tired and I wish I could stay a little longer. I need a walk and Éothain will keep me company. We'll be fine. Why don't you head home?"

"Well, I won't say no, dear." Turning to Éothain, she said. "It was good to see you, Captain."

"Likewise..." he said absentmindingly.

As she left, Lothíriel looked thankfully at him.

"By Béma, he is Éomer's spitting image..." Éothain was mesmerized looking at Elfwine.

"Thank you... For not saying anything..."

Éothain simply nodded as he continued to stare at Elfwine.

"Shall we walk and go to a quieter place?" she added.

He nodded again and followed her through the crowd. She indicated a small secluded garden in the 4th level and as they sat by a tall tree in bloom he asked her.

"Does he know? About Elfwine?"

"He was at the house yesterday... He came to see my father and met him... I wasn't home at the time... When I arrived, I tried to talk to him but he left..."

Now Éomer's weird behavior it made sense to Éothain.

"Well... That explains it!"

"What?" she asked as she stroke distractingly her son's head.

"Éomer came fuming in the stables yesterday, grabbed Firefoot and left! Like there was a Ringwraith in his pursuit! It must've been after he came from your house."

"Oh..."

Éothain was once again drawn towards the boy.

"By all the Gods in this Earth, he truly is his fathers' son! One look will suffice to those who knew him when he was a child! But how..." he didn't know how to phrase it.

"How...?" she asked. "Éothain, I thought you were well educated in the matters of the world." she teased.

"Forgive me, that's not what I meant..."

She laughed at his embaracement.

"I know... When I got home from our journey to Edoras, after King Théoden's funeral I realized I was with child... I didn't tell him... I told no one... Eventually I had to tell my family… After all, my body was starting to change as he grew." She kissed her son's head and he turned to her. "And you were growing fast and so strong, my love."

Elfwine giggled and sighed at the sound of her voice.

"I told my father I wanted to have the child away from the city and I chose Imladris. We have good friends there... Still, I told no one... But yesterday, Ada said he had always known... That it was Éomer's child I was carrying..."

"Rohan's heir... "

Panic flooded Lothíriel's brain. "You mustn't tell him!"

Éothain stood and paced in front of her.

"Lothíriel, right now, he must... He worries me… He lives in permanent torment for letting you go... And now, he sees you… with a child… and he assumed you moved on... That you have a husband, a family... And he wanted that, with you... He's a man in despair. You must talk to him."

"Oh, where will I begin...?"

"In the beginning, it is as simple as that. Besides, he will discover any day now..."

"I know... Perhaps I should just leave..."

"Do you love him?" he asked bluntly.

She was silent.

"It's a simple question, Lothíriel..." he said as he kneeled in front of her. "Do you still love my King?"

"With all my heart..."

"Then go to him and tell him..."

Lothíriel didn't know what to think anymore. She was confused and felt her heart shrink inside her chest. A lonely tear came down her face.

Éothain decided it was time for him to leave. She needed some time alone to gather her thoughts and re-think her life. So he rose and said his goodbyes. He placed a kiss on Elfwine's head and turned his gaze to her.

"You are a brave lady... I respectfully kiss your hand." As he did, he turned and left.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N Well... So this is it... The final chapter... sniff sniff..._

**.**

**Chapter 31**

_Minas Tirith, 25th November 3021_

Isn't true that everyone loves a wedding? Well, maybe not… But most do. For it is a celebration of love, a gathering of friends, an excuse for wonderful food... no matter what, most people love a good wedding. And if it is the wedding of two people that dearly love each other...even better.

Today was going to be a special day, Lothíriel thought as she opened the window of her room and welcomed the raising sun.

The weather was indeed beautiful and it would be perfect for a wedding outside.

_How happy Éowyn must be... And how Faramir deserves such a day... If only... _She thought.

Indeed, if only were the saddest words in every language. Her mind was a complete disaster at the moment and she couldn't even say how her heart felt in her chest. After yesterday, she felt empty. The sadness she had seen in Éomer eyes... It was breaking her heart.

_Why didn't you speak...?_ she asked herself yet again. She couldn't say how many times she hasd asked that question throughout the night.

Trying to put such thoughts apart and be happy for her friend and cousin, she quickly went to Elfwine's room to him ready.

Nooran would watched over Elfwine as she got herself ready. She chose a dress of a deep purple, with some embroidery on the bodice and the sleeves. It was a beauty. But it also very noticeable, the total opposite of the plain lilac dress of her earlier thoughts.

She kept her hair in a simple manner and wore only a simple silver necklace, but she looked far from simple. But why should she be simple? Why should she be plain?

_If I have to be the talk of the town, I might as well look good_! she thought. _Just try to smile and see the day to its end..._

One last look in the mirror, a gab of lavender fragrance in her neck and she went to find her family.

Her father and Amrothros were already in the Hall. Nooran sat on a chair with Elfwine in her lap.

"My daughter, you look radiant! I always loved to see you in this color… It reminds me so much of your mother. It was her favorite." he said, with a hint of longing in his voice.

"I know, Ada… I know." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

She then picked up Elfwine and placed him on her hip.

"Are you ready for cousin Faramir's wedding, my love?"

Her son giggled an answer and she could swear her heart melted.

Melian and Elphir came down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Are we all ready to go?"

"All but Erchirion…"

"Were in Mordor is Erchirion?" Amrothros asked. "He's always the first to get ready in this things."

"Hum... He will meet us there, I guess." Elphir said. "I believe he's running a bit late."

"Late?" Amrothros said. "Erchirion? Our Erchirion...?"

"Ah, yes… Apparently, brother Erchirion did not sleep home last night…" Melian added.

"What?" Amrothros said in disbelief. "Erchirion? Are you sure? We are still talking about my brother Erchirion, right? Mr. I'm-a-true-gentleman?"

"Oh, yes."

"Seriously?"

It was Elphir's time to answer.

"We heard him come in just before dawn."

"Oh, Valar… I never thought I would see the day. And I'm not even going to ask what you two were doing awaked just before dawn…"

Melian blushed deeply and looked away as Elphir roared with laughter.

"Well, I say we should get going," Lothíriel stated. "before we are all late to the ceremony!"

The family walked to the King's Court on the seventh level where the mob gathered.

Aragorn stood in a higher dais, next to his beloved Queen, to perform the ceremony.

The royal family of Dol Amroth found their place in the first row on Faramir's side.

Her cousin looked calm but inside Lothíriel knew he was nervous. She could tell by the way he kept playing with his family ring on his right hand. She had to smile at that. Who would imagine that her cool and collected cousin could be nervous about anything...

Soon after, soft music was heard and Éowyn came, on her brother's arm, looking radiant, almost luminous in her perfect white dress. On her hands, a small bouquet of wild flowers from the plains of Rohan.

However, Lothíriel eyes were on Rohan's King. In his deep red royal clothing, he certainly looked the part. A true King amongst men.

As brother and sister reached Aragorn, the king placed their hands together.

"Is it you who gives this woman?" he asked the King of Rohan.

"My lord, I'm but a man... And although she is my sister and so dear to my heart, she is not mine to give. She is Éowyn, daughter of Éomund, niece of Théoden, the Great, and the White Lady of Rohan. She has a will of her own... You question the wrong man..." he said and the power of his voice resonated through Lothíriel.

She closed her eyes and held her son closely.

How she missed his voice. How she missed him…

Aragorn smiled and turned to Éowyn, who was now in tears.

"What say you, my lady? Is it of your will to bind yourself to this man, eternally?"

"Yes." she said.

"It shall be so."

Éomer placed her hand in Faramir's and kissed his sister's cheek.

"I'll always be here for you, little sister." he whispered so only she could hear.

He looked deep into her eyes as she mouthered "I know..."

He turned his gaze to the Prince of Ithilien.

"You are taking the greatest treasure of my people. Be sure to keep it safe and loved or by Béma you will have to deal with me!"

Some chuckled in the first row. Including Amrothos which, of course, was the louder of the bunch.

Éomer took his place of the first row, on Éowyn's side, but not before looking at Lothíriel who looked like a queen in that purple dress. The most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon.

_I'm lost..._

He turned to Éothain besides him and whispered.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun rises."

"But my Lord..."

"Éothain... See it done."

He forced his gaze to shift to Aragorn as the Gondorian King turned to the couple and spoke.

"Here, you stand and pledge your love. Here, among friends and family, you choose one another. Do you do it freely?"

"I do." Faramir said.

"I do." Éowyn added.

"So, hold your hands and bind your hearts."

Faramir faced his beloved and spoke the precious words.

"From this day forth, I am yours and you are mine. To respect, to care, to treasure."

Éowyn couldn't stop a sneaky tear from escaping her eye as she repeated the words to him.

And then finally, the words all expected to hear were spoken by the King.

"Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and Éowyn, White Lady of Rohan. From here on, you will be husband and wife. "

The crowd cheered and the rohirrim roared.

Faramir took Éowyn in his arms and kissed his wife, softly at first but then passionately making the mob even louder.

A little caught off guard at first, Éowyn drew her arms around Faramir's neck and poured all her love into their first kiss as man and wife.

Lothíriel smiled at her dear friends although a pang of envy pounded in her chest. It was good to see them so happy… But why couldn't it be her?...

Trying to forsake her thoughts she turned to her brother and caught a glimpse of Éomer looking at her.

Once more, she could hear herself think.

_Happiness is within your grasp… You only have to reach and take it! Don't give up…_

She had to talk to him.

_No more running._

She took a deep breath and headed for Éomer but as she tried to get near Rohan's King, the bride and groom passed by.

She kissed her cousin and hugged Éowyn tightly, expressing how happy she was for the two of them and how she hoped life would grant them love eternal.

As the crowd followed the newly wedded happy couple through the yard and into the doors of the Great Hall, she momentarily lost sight of Éomer.

Her father offered his arm to her and she took it. She had missed her opportunity but she wasn't about to give up.

They walked slowly thought the crowd and Lothíriel could sense the stares and whispers from the court.

It was common at feasts and banquets to have a high table for royalty and dignitaries, several low tables for the influential people and benches for the most general crowd.

Aragorn had banned that tradition. He couldn't, however, yet avoid the high table… No, no, no, his councilors had said. Not the high table! He would surely win that battle. It was only a matter of time.

Éomer sat with his Marshalls at one of the low tables, his back was turned to her so she could not see his face. But apparently he was having a great time, drinking with his friends, laughing loudly… Maybe she was mistaken… Maybe she was imagining, seeing what she wanted to see… Maybe he didn't miss her at all… Shaking her head, as if letting go of such vain feelings, Lothíriel hugged her son to her and sat at the royal table by her family.

The banquet that followed was a massive one but Éomer couldn't enjoy it. He tried to look cheerful. Tried to be happy for his sister. He hadn't seen her so happy in such a long time… Truly Faramir was the perfect man for her because she positively glowed. Alas, he could not smile…

He even joined his Riders on their table, trying to forget the fey creature that haunted his dreams… But every now and then, his eyes betrayed him and seeked her out. And every time it took his breath away… There was no way around it… She was the love of his life… That picture of her and her child would be engraved in his memory and he would have to live with it for the remainder of his days… Because no woman would ever take her place… No woman would ever be Lothíriel in his heart…

With his heart shattered in pieces, he turned to his cup of ale. Alcohol would be a fine companion tonight.

Lothíriel started to feel the weight of all the turmoil inside her and felt the urge to get some some fresh air and a quiet place.

Night had fallen but in November in Minas Tirith the weather was still warm enough to venture outdoors. So, she decided to sit on a bench near the White Tree of Gondor, now full in bloom like never she had witnessed before.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Imrahil asked her for the tenth time.

"Yes, Ada, I'm sure. I just need to sit here and rest a little. Elfwine grows heavier, day by day."

"Ah, that's because he is a healthy young boy!" he said while tickling his grandson. "Still, I'm going inside to get a glass of wine and I'll bring you some water for him all right?"

She sighed deeply. He was such a protective family man.

"Fine, Ada. Thank you."

Inside, Imrahil headed for the main table to fetch his goblet and there he found Éomer, sitting alone, watching his sister dance with her husband, happy.

"It is never easy to lose the ones we love, isn't?" He said to the young king.

"No..." he replied. "But it warms my heart to see her so happy! She deserves this new life. I'm just sad that it is so far away from me..."

Imrahil smiled.

"Ah, spoken like a true brother. And you, my friend? Shouldn't you be starting a family of your own?"

Éomer's eyes dropped to the floor.

"I fear it is too late for me."

"Really? Such heavy words from such a young man... My father used to say that nothing is beyond repair while we still drew breath. But sometimes it takes time and great courage to take a step towards what we want."

Éomer faced Imrahil but he was silent. The Prince smiled and stood.

"Once you told me I could count on your help should I need it."

"I would move heaven and earth to come to your aid, my lord."

Imrahil placed the cup in Éomer's hands .

"Well then, will you do me a favor and take this glass of water to my daughter? She sits outside by the Tree."

And with that, the prince of Dol Amroth walked away.

For a moment, Éomer stood still. What had just happened? What had Imrahil meant by this? Was he telling him to go to Lothíriel? But wasn't she married?

_Perhaps her husband has perished..._ Could he hope? It was a horrible thought, to wish the death of another... But it gave him such sweet hope. And what did he really had to lose. His heart? It was long lost, no danger there! With resolve, he strode across the Great Hall and headed to the courtyard.

_Nothing to lose! _He thought. _Béma help me..._

He found her exactly where Imrahil had said. Sitting by the fountain, near the tree. She had Elfwine with her. The young boy had his hands in the water, slapping contently and making his mother laugh.

What beautiful sound that was... her laughter...

"Lothíriel..." he said, quietly.

She turned to his voice.

"Éomer..." she was able to say, despite the lump suddenly lodged in her throat.

"Your father asked me to bring you this..." he said, placing the glass nearby. He sat in the rim of the fountain looking at her and Elfwine.

"Thank you… that is very kind of you."

Silence came between them. So much to said, but where to begin?...

In the begging just like Éothain said.

"I..." she said.

"I..." he tried, at the same time.

For a moment, none of them spoke.

"I want to ask you for your forgiveness..." Éomer finally said.

"My forgiveness?... What is there to forgive…?"

"Please..." he said raising his hand. "Let me finish." He took a deep breath and gathered all his strength. "I'm not a man gifted with words. Horses and wars have been my trade for as long as I can remember. But I believe I can say that I loved you from the very first moment I saw you."

Her heart leaped. With difficulty, she kept her mouth shut.

"And I can also say that... even thought we were facing what could possibly be our ultimate destruction, I was the happiest of men on the eve of the great battle ever fought."

_Breath, Lothíriel. Remember to breath. _She thought.

"And when you came to Edoras in the summer, I could picture you there by my side. As Rohan's Queen. As my wife… But when I asked you to marry me and you said it wasn't the time, my heart doubted..."

"But I always loved you..." she offered.

"And I drove you away... With hateful and rash words, I drove you away... I'm sorry for it... I never meant to hurt you..."

A tear was falling from his eye. The man was crying for her... Sweet Elbereth.

Her hand reached his face and touched his cheek whipping the trail.

He leaned towards it and turned his head to kiss her palm.

"Forgive me..."

"There is nothing to forgive... You gave me the greatest of gifts, my love."

His eyes were fixed on hers, questioning her words.

"Éomer... Elfwine is seven months old."

He looked puzzled at her. She continued.

"Which means... he was conceived about sixteen months ago..." she continued.

_Think, my love!_ She silently asked.

"At the end of the Ring War..." he said.

He was catching up. She smiled.

"That's right..."

"But... that would be when you were..." words faulted.

"In Edoras… With you..." she finished, her voice almost a whisper.

Ages seemed to pass by. Neither could say a word.

"He's...mine?... My son...?" He asked looking straight into her green eyes.

"Yes..." She nodded in agreement.

Éomer faced the bab. He felt as if the very air was trapped inside his lungs.

"You're my son..." he said as held the baby tightly in his arms.

Elfwine chuckled at been lifted in the air.

"My son!" Éomer said louder.

Then turning to Lothíriel, whose face was covered in tears.

"You waited for me..."

"How could I not...? I left my heart with you..."

He held her cheek in his palm and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"Léof mín..."

His kiss spoke louder than a thousand words... A sweet soft kiss that was slowly turning into a burning fire. As they paused she finally was able to speak.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you but I was so scared... And I didn't want to burden you..." she said, her eyes closed.

"Burden me? Thíri, you mean more to me than anything... How could you think that?"

"You need time to adjust to your duties... I didn't thought it was fair to you..."

"It would have been the greatest treasure you could've given me...The woman I love, carrying my child... It would never be a burden... You are my joy. "

"I'm sorry..." her voice was almost a whisper.

"No more tears, _leóf mín_. That is all in the past. We have a future to consider now." He drew her near and surroundered her shoulders with his right arm. He sat Elfwine on his left leg. "I want you to tell me all about my son. But first... I must ask you, my love... Would you give me the honor of your hand in marriage...?"

Lothíriel's smile lighted her eyes. So much time was lost to the past but she could she her future... And it was beautiful.

On his lips, she answered _Yes_.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N I hope you enjoyed the story and again I can't thank you all enough for the reviews, sugestions and suport. _

_'Till next time._

_Love always, Mrs Wentworth_

_._

**Epilogue**

"What?"

"Éomer? It was Éomer!" Erchirion's eyes were about to pop from his head. "I'm going to kill him!"

"I thought he was my friend!" Amrothros was now red of fury.

"That son of a ..."

"Elphir!" Melian said, stopping him.

The mood was heavy in Imrahil's study in the Dol Amroth Royal family's house.

"My sons, let's all calm down and sit." Imrahil tried.

"Calm down?"

"We can't calm down!" Erchirion said pacing the study, back and forth.

"We have the right to kill him!"

"Amrothros! Stop this nonsense! We are talking about the happiness of your sister! They love one another and they deserve to be happy! And think of Elfwine! Éomer is his father."

"Don't say it, Ada, because just for laying his hands of my sister..."

"Our sister!"

"Yes, our sister! We could kill him for it!"

"Not _could_, _will_! He's not getting away with this!"

Mellian and Imrahil looked at each other and just shrugged.

"And you, father, have some of the blame! We said he wasn't to be trusted!"

"Yes, too good looking we said!"

"Not good!"

"Elphir... Listen to yourself... Éomer his our friend and..."

"He's no friend of mine!"

Melian stomped her foot and narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Elphir, may I remind you that we weren't exactly inocent on our wedding night!"

"Melian!"

"Oh don't give me that!"

"But she's my sister..."

"And I'm someone else's sister! Besides, your sister and Éomer will get married soon and all will be well!"

The brothers stopped.

"WHAT?"

"NO!"

"ADA! You can't allow this!"

"I'm serious, give me my sword! I'll cut his throat!" Elphir threatened.

"We should throw him off the highest level for what he did to Thíri!"

"Or tie him to the haul of one of our boat and let him drow slowly..."

"Perfect! Let's do that!"

In the garden, conceiled by the shadows, Éomer and Lothíriel sat below the almond tree. They could hear the ramblings of three very angry brothers but beneath the starlit sky all they could think about was of how happy they were.

"I think they are serious..." Éomer said as he kised her again. "I'll have to sleep with my eyes open from now on."

"Oh hush! They are harmless..." she said between kisses.

"Harmless!" Éomer said. "Your brothers are three of the finnest warriors I've ever seen and you call them harmless..." shaking his head he added. "I'm so dead..."

"I won't let anything happen to you..." Lothíriel said as she kissed him again. "I won't ever leave your side."

"Hum... Do you promise?"

"I promise..."

.

_And on the last year of the Third Age, Éomer, King of the Mark married Lothíriel of Dol Amroth._


End file.
